


An S-Class Engagement

by Gavorchesan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayl, Death, F/M, Humor, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: Cheyoung Kazue has only has one desire:To KILL Itachi Uchiha. Whether she has to give up her own soul is another question. OCxItachi





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please Write a Review or give a Kudos if you like

**The Beginning**

_ Blood _

 

It was the ambrosia of life.

 

Blood was a common enough thing to see in the life of a ninja, but the sheer magnitude that was spattered over the entire Uchiha compound was ghastly.

It was as if someone had decided that the season’s new color was dark maroon. Blood covered my white clad hands, and the hands of the several ninja that had been the unfortunates assigned to help clean up. 

I stopped staring at my hands and looked up.

Team Yamanaka was composed of ninja at Chunin rank, and I was the youngest at eleven. Many people said I was too little to be a Chunin, not just based on my age, but on my diminutive height. 

 

I looked about eight, most ignorants would say.

 

My rank was based on my exam performance, not my age. Younger people had enjoyed greater power than I would ever know. That was the ninja way. 

Besides, my idol, had done so much more at a younger age than I. Usually I glowed with a secret pride when thinking about him, but today it terrified me to think of him. 

Where was he? Somewhere in this gory carnage? I turned my thoughts away, and I refused to let myself go to that place, and think of that possibility. If I did, all the memories of us would be replaced with the horrible nightmare before me, with him as one of the bodies I had to trace in white chalk. This carnage was like the nightmares the older ninja told about war. I looked down at my hands, covered with cheap gloves. Red on white. 

 

How could this happen in my own backyard? My house was pretty damn close next to the Uchiha compound, but I hadn’t heard until the formal investigation was brought out this morning. Apparently no one had heard from the Uchiha’s police forced for several hours before anyone checked.

 

“This is so, well, impossible.” Another person from a different team muttered.

“This wreak must have been the force of a huge party of ninja-”

“I’m not sad” Another said, “Those guys were total jackasses that-”

“Deserved to be murdered?” Another chided. “You’re just mad they caught your dad drinking in public.

”The Sharingan is so powerful beyond belief! though-” 

 

_ The Uchiha clan, the invincible Sharingan holders, all gone in one night.  _

 

I wanted to grab my ears and just  _ shut it all out. _

Jia, the curvy thirty-one year old perpetual chunin shivered in utter disgust as she finished outlining a body. She glanced my way, and looked as if she wanted to say something comforting. 

I don’t know what I would have done if she had been mission leader. She was convinced I was too young, and many had agreed. 

Yet the person in charge, that the Hokage in their wisdom had sent, was not one to let his charges off so easily. 

 

Enter my obnoxious brother,  Uchimoto Kazue. Nicknamed ‘The Finder ‘.

 

The Third Hokage sent him to replace our usual team leader, Inoichi Yamanaka, who was off on a separate mission.

 

Usually Uchimoto’s  _ parental guidance _ made me want to use a very rude ninjutsu sign in his direction, but today I was grateful for his strict work ethic. I didn’t know what would have happened if I didn’t have my elder brother to tell me exactly what I needed to do and how to do it. 

 

I wouldn’t know how to bury my butchered cousins. 

“Team Yamanaka.” Uchimoto Kazue, and my older brother, walked into the courtyard where we had been marking the bodies in chalk. We marked their positions before we removed them into the carts which would take them to the graveyard. 

He nodded at how far the three of us had gone. Aliko Hanu, the seventeen year old male with dark hair and green eyes, had been finishing putting the last bodies in the cart, and covering their faces. The stark faces of the widowed Haoka Lin, and her small child, Hakarn,  now stared into oblivion. Their faces were frozen in masks, and their clan traits, that had made them so beautiful, now made them ghostly.

I was glad I wore my bangs in my face, as tears trickled down my face.  I myself could see my features in the dead, and I could tell my teammates could see the similarities also. Except for blue eyes, I had a  _ striking _ resemblance to the Uchiha clan. 

As I looked into their dark, empty eyes before they were covered, I wondered what had  seen, what led to genocide? 

 

If I would be in the cart if had truly been one of them, and not  _ Chayoung Kazue _ . 

 

I couldn’t help feel relieved, just this one time, at the differenciation.

 

Two questions haunted me. The first and most obvious was who did this? I looked over the line I had perfectly traced, than at the one Jia had finished in his slapdash way. It hurt to think of people reduced to white lines, and I tried imagining as something else.

I could see a banana in her shoddy work, and that stupid fruit almost broke my perfect facade. A little kid’s dead form laying like a banana? I could have plunged one of the sharp kunai that inhabited a space in my pack, into my eye. 

Uchimoto put his hand on my head, but I brushed it away. 

“Stop.” He sighed.

_ He  _ always put his hand on my head as well, and it was painful to think that he would never do it again.

“Good job team. This building is done, and the other teams are almost finished. Jia and Aliko, cover the child, than take the cart to the main pile, and then go home. Take the rest of the week off to rest and be with your families. That’s an order from the Hokage.”  They both nodded, but I noticed the look they both gave me. He hadn’t specified my orders. 

I knew that my part wasn’t done yet, why he had sent Jia and Aliko home. Even if they had been ninja awhile, Jia and Aliko couldn’t have been used to the gruesome sight of such bloodshed. 

Uchimoto always gleefully said I was his tough little princess ninja sister, but he wasn’t pleased I was here. 

 

Blood on my white gloves. Family blood. I wouldn’t sleep well.

 

He never was pleased at my aspirations of being a top ninja, and he hated that I was seeing this, as if it bridged some gap that I couldn't return from.

 

The sky was a clear blue as Jia and Aliko left the compound, carrying the covered bodies in a wooden cart behind them. There were a few people still at the gates, watching the macabre job. 

Jia waved as they left and I made some hand movement that Jia must have taken as a wave. I couldn’t help but feel sorry. She probably wanted to be, best girlfriends, ninja pals, but I wanted to join the ANBU Black Op’s, not have tea parties.

She obviously wanted to be a sort of mother figure more than a ninja, and I usually was her pet. Her straight brown hair, pulled in a series of elaborate braids bobbed as she turned back to the road, talking to Aliko, who to her surprise, was listening. 

It was clear that dark haired, lanky Aliko wanted to be gone as fast as possible. He could take it, but he didn’t want too. He liked the simple things, including a pretty village girl who owned a restaurant. They’d probably be married soon.

Strangely, I liked them both, and we worked well together, as the Hokage must have known as he teamed us up. Jia was good at the medical training thing, Aliko was a good backup his earth element, and my Genjutsu was pretty sharp. 

We weren’t closer because of my sharp personality, and avoiding team time outside of missions.  I tried not to get too involved with  _ Chunin  _ things that would hamper my submission into ANBU. My path was more dangerous than theirs. We had been a team for only almost a years, but they broke apart easily at this level. Maybe Jia would simply get a new Chunin partner after Aliko left to be married, and I trained up a bit to become ANBU. 

I would never have told her, but I _ sort of liked the attention she gave _ . Can’t be perfect I guess.

 

I would be a Jounin soon. 

 

But the thought made me feel sort of lonely. I looked at the courtyard, my brother having disappeared, probably to check everything over. The outside wall was stone where little weed heads grew, hoping to gain access to climb to reach the Uchiha symbol- they hadn’t even dared peak out before this. 

Those weeds would probably grow and envelop the entire compound right before my eyes. It would sit empty, a layer of dust covering the family crests, and creatures unclean making it their home among the faded blood splatters. 

I turned away, and pulled the white gloves off, throwing them into the trash bag we had come with. 

To my relief I heard familiar footsteps returning. 

Uchimoto had no love for the Uchiha’s, but he had respected their power, like everyone else.  Uchimoto came and stood next to me, dwarfing my stature. He put a hand on my head, like he always did, making my shake it off.

“The report is unbelievable. Almost every person in the Uchiha household compound  _ has been completely cut down _ . Over a hundred people gone overnight. Some of our most powerful ninja were from here. This is a loss to the hidden leaf .”

I usually felt a little comforted after a brutal mission, but not this time. 

Not when  _ he _ was most likely dead, another body in the compound. 

 

Uchimoto looked down at me, and gently moved to push my hair out of my face. He liked  to look at my eyes that were so similar to his. 

It was a miracle when he convinced me that I should leave the bottom half of my face un-bandaged. I never liked the looks I got with my familiar visage, the rumors around the Kazue and Uchiha clan.

 

so it had been quite the fight, but in the end the ‘bang’ compromise was reached. He called it a  _ damn moody pre-teen thing.  _ So I called him an old fart with no style, much made him stutter and cross his arms.

 

“The ANBU is astonished.” He continued, disdainfully, face contorting in the same way it did when he had a little more information then he wanted to share. “Almost all the Uchiha clan is gone.”

Uchimoto had always hated the Black Op’s, even though he build his career there.

 

I could help but notice the look he got, like he wanted to tell me something, but didn’t. I was more focused on his early words. 

 

_ Wait did he say almost?!? _

“Almost every person? What does that mean? Was there a survivor? Do they know who did it?” I turned quickly, forcing questions down his throat.

There was a little hope yet. 

Was  _ HE _ okay?

Uchimoto’s hand raised, but lowered again, and by his own volition and he didn’t try to touch my head again . He looked at me, but not in the eyes. I noticed his smooth brow, only one scar over his cheek, handsome with the leaf headband laying over his forehead. That absent look always meant he revealed something he didn’t want to talk about. He put a hand through his neck length hair and looked down at me, and I brushed my bangs aside.

We both had blue eyes, but I didn’t think that I could have that intensity that he used to stare down people. I sometimes wondered if one of my motives for keeping my eyes covered was so I didn’t have to look him in the eye, when he used the look he was using. He used it on the pavement at our feet.

Yes, there was something he didn’t want to say, and badly. 

“Tell me now.” I pouted, a little churlishly.

The truth of the matter would be town gossip tomorrow anyhow. There was no doubt he knew a good but of the story. He was one of the top Jonin with no team, and he could track Chakra remnants with  _ awesome _ expertise. 

I, for once, pushed my bangs back entirely, wanting to hear the survivor, and looked him in the eyes. 

He avoided my look, but sighed. 

“Sasuke Uchiha. He was the only survivor that lived through the massacre. The last  _ true _ Uchiha.” He looked at my headband closely, avoiding my rarely revealed eyes, the narrowing of the almond shape. “That the official record.” 

_ Sasuke _ . The name made me think of a cute small face, smiling. My stomach heaved, and I know I made an involuntary gag movement. Happy as I was, that was not who I was praying for. I tried recovering myself, but I knew Uchi saw me. I tried to be happy. One out of two?

“That’s good.” I said unconvincingly. The only ninja rule I had a problem with was having a bit too many emotions. Uchimoto said it was due to a burgeoning puberty at my doorstep. I said some words that he grounded me for at that time.

Of course, I technically wasn’t supposed to be even the least bit acquainted with little Sasuke Uchiha, nor be as emotionally attached to this mission as I was. I was glad he was okay, but I was only as relieved as I could be in the face of utter loss.

_ So he was dead.  _ It made sense that he would stay and fight for his family.

 

My brother played along with my cool dissociation. I wasn’t supposed to have anything to do with the Uchiha clan. 

“He’s only a few years under yourself, and apparently a little bundle of surprise. He has the gained the Sharingan at an unusual age. Let’s go.” He turned to leave, and pulled me with him, strong arm around my shoulders. 

I didn’t push him away.

We walked out of the apartment and into the main Uchiha road, throwing the garbage bag to the side of the road to be picked up by another team. The area was still busy with ninja squads cleaning. We gained more than a passing glance as we walked and I didn’t blame them. 

The Kazue clan was always a hot topic when it came to the Uchiha’s. 

 

We took the longer way out, one with less eyes. Our house was the other way, but the nearest exit to the Hokage was the way we headed. 

 

I was grateful Sasuke was safe, but as I thought further, something didn’t add up. 

“What happened Uchi?” I stepped forward, trying to bridge the gap between our legs. He was walking slightly in front of me, like he didn’t want to show anything on his face, but I was dragging with his arm around me. “Who was the... the killer?” 

Chunin weren’t usually privy to information like that so soon, but hey, I had a Jonin brother.

“I wish I wasn’t given the answer to that one, little sister. Are you sure you want it?” I looked over, surprised at the weird answer. I noticed how tightly clenched his fist became on my shoulder. He was showing more emotion in that one gesture then he showed when we performed this whole mission. 

_ Was the answer so terrible? _

“Someone else will inform me the minute I go report to Hokage building. The old man doesn’t ask at random for reports.” He turned back, appraising me. His face was carefully blank. 

“You’re a little too clever for an eleven year old. How did you know that the Hokage requested you?” He said. Usually the good old man just had the Jonin report.

I rolled my eyes. “ Seriously Uchi, why else would you not send me home? Why don’t you tell me who did this now?” He would tell unless he want to be irritated every second of this walk, and he knew it. “I can take it.” 

Even though I was talking confident, I suddenly felt a shiver of ice go through my belly. If it wasn’t something that seriously disturbed him, he would tell me, usually to frighten me out of ANBU aspirations. Things that  _ destabilized _ him to even think about didn’t happen often.

 

“I’m not sure you should hear this.” It scared and thrilled me how roundabout he was being. He was always polite and indirect with others, but never to me. “Every ninja have limits, you and me included.” 

“Uchi-”

“We’re going to the Hokage because he wants to give you a mission, not get a report from you on this mission. As soon as I knew I ask him to send your team on a mission the next week.”

I nodded, understanding as a ninja, but hurt. Even though it would be suspicious, it would be best not to be at the mass Uchiha funeral. Only a Hokage assigned mission could give me the guarantee nobody would start saying horrid things about my absence. 

 

The Uchiha and Kazue family had never been on great terms. I didn’t know why he was being so pig headed as we were long past the point of keeping secrets, being only us and Gran in the big Kazue clan house. We knew everything about each other, no matter how callous. 

 

Hurt by his distrust, I tried to shrug it off as being stupid. I would hear the story, regardless of who told me, at the Hokage building.

When he finally stopped I looked in surprise. We were far into town, and I was surprised by how short the walk had seemed.

Villagers looked knowingly at us, the knowledge that the Uchiha’s were dead already in their eyes. News travels fast. But pain and hurt come faster, and stay longer. 

For a moment I wondered if would be easier if I used my interrogation techniques, but I brushed it away. Even though I was anxious to know who massacred the Uchihas that would probably be a little drastic. And Uchimoto would probably have amazing defenses against his too curious sister.  I’m sure the moment I attempted to permeate his head he would have known something was off.

We had rounded the last turn of Konoha, and I welcomed the familiar sight of the Hokage’s office. It was the safest place in the world, I thought.

A peculiar notion for ninja. 

I held back the sadistic grin. It was the grin that only brutal experience gave a ninja the right to wear. I had no doubt that Sasuke had earned it. I did today, cleaning up the bodies of clan members.

“Itachi Uchiha.” 

I whipped around to look at my brother. His arm had fallen off in the trek to the Hokage, and in my haste I had eventually got in front of him. He was looking straight ahead, and I followed his gaze, but Itachi was nowhere. He was looking at the side of the Hokage building sadly. 

We were the only ones who were using the side ally, and HIS, my forbidden idol, name was a very strange thing to say next to garbage bins.

  
  
  



	2. The Sham

**Chapter Two**

  
  


I looked around to see if he was around and found zero Itachi Uchiha. 

Why had my brother blurted that name in an empty alley? Was he finally going to tell me of the death of my good friend and fellow ninja? _ I would obviously act mature.  _ Ninja friends died all the time. I had braced myself. 

The second Ninja rule was that true Ninja did not cry.  _ My ninja failure _ . Itachi had always been there whenever I came apart, happy that I was soft. He always knew, even though I tried to hide it. Copious tears filled my eyes at what Uchimoto was trying to tell me. 

_ Dead. Itachi, covered in that vermillion paint, reeking off the coppery perfume the dead had it themselves.  _

 

Uchimoto did not the main entrance, instead going to the side.

“Dead?” I said. I thought did well, besides the fact my voice cracked, and it was a bit loud for someone who shouldn’t care. 

 

‘ _ Life goes on’ I lied _ . 

 

I looked down at my hands.  _ For some reason they still seemed red.  _

 

“No.”

Uchimoto turned to me. We were on the side doorstep, his hand reaching to the handle as I looked at him in surprise. He turned his sapphire eyes to mine, boring into my fears. My head went blank. No?

No?

“No?” My thoughts attempted to start as I considered his no. What on earth could that possible mean? Itachi wasn’t dead? Itachi wasn’t dead! I was surprised, and my world suddenly filled with happiness. I started enthusiastically, smiling. “ _ You’re a piece _ ! You said that Sasuke was the only person who-” Uchimoto looked at me, deadly serious.

“I told you the truth. Itachi didn’t ‘survive’ the attack. He was there and still is alive.” The words were spoken with ice, bitter. Spoken was a horrible statement I didn’t yet understand, one that wouldn't change me forever.

Uchimoto had never like Itachi, but this was a new level of cold. 

“What other option could there be?” I looked at him, smiling innocently. 

 

_ The last time in a long time, that I would do something so innocently _ . 

Uchimoto’s hand tightened.

 

Sasuke alive, and Itachi also, but only labeling Sasuke as a survivor? Why would Sasuke be the victim and not Itachi if Itachi was also at the-

If Itachi was at the compound.

_ Blood. _

_ It was the ambrosia of life. _

Crimson blood. Bodies awash in that vital fluid, given the kiss of death by a one who could not be labeled as a survivor. 

_ The only other word for one still alive after the murder. _

  
  
  
  


_ Murderer _ .

 

Itachi.

 

Uchimoto had walked to me, a hand on my downturned head. I was glad he couldn’t see my face- I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let anyone see the gaping wound that was opening. A thick tear hit the dirt below.

 

My world crashed

 

My hand weakly dropped the door handle, but for once my gaze felt as strong and piercing as my brothers as I turned up. Everywhere was  _ spinning _ and my knees were suddenly so damn weak they wouldn’t hold me up. 

It was funny, to be so weak over an infrared statement, when all you do is train for strength for that one thing. _ For the moment  _ when someone says something so changing you can’t help but stand and blink. 

My brother looked away, unable to give me the denial I needed. Unable to help me with something only I could conquer, but something I didn’t want too. 

Bile came up the back of my throat and I _ remembered _ the bloody handprints in the Uchiha compound doors.

How could the he, my idol? 

Even more than that! A Leaf Village shinobi and favorite do something so cruel and heartless? _ How could anyone dare accuse him? _

How could I put the face of my dearest friend to that of the monster who had tore through children’s bodies? The Uchihas, pride of the Leaf Village, have on of their own, their progidy, cut them down like weeds? 

 

I threw up.

 

I fell down, barely making it to the side of the sidewalk, and getting my uniform dirty in my explosion. Uchimoto grabbed me fast as lightning, and held my long hair out of my face as I convulsed. I shivered as he patted my back and slowly he helped me stand back up. 

I couldn’t  _ not _ report if the Hokage asked for me specifically, but I couldn’t look like I was- Uchimoto took charge quickly, and didn’t even miss a beat.  

“Let’s go to the Jounin closet. They have spare clothes.” My usual ninja garb now smelled like the coppery blood, but also throw up.  _ I wish I had let my brother had let me be stupid. _

I wish I had died in the massacre rather than ever think anyone could accuse Itachi of such a thing.

Uchimoto pulled the back door open and we went inside, me being heavily supported on his arm. 

“I don’t understand. Why would he do it? Why would you say that?”  I rapidly fired off as was leaning on him, trying to stop myself, but not able to think of how to shut up. 

Why would Itachi, a boy who secretly, but passionately, disliked fighting, suddenly kill his very clan? That was not Itachi. 

“Uchi isn’t true, Itachi is kind and good and wonderful. I can vouch for him?” I suggested as we walked up the stairs into Jounin room, my brother now ignoring my senseless remarks. 

We had passed Ninja, but not so many. Few had time to spend around the back offices when they had a mess like now. 

Uchimoto closed the door and sat me in a chair, proceeding to look around the closet for something small. I was surprised how understanding he was being when I was rambling like a madwoman.

He didn’t mention how I wasn’t  _ supposed _ to know Itachi Uchiha, and had been forbidden to meet him. As a matter of fact, Uchimoto didn’t seem surprised at my reaction at all. 

_ ‘Well, duh’, _ my inner self said,  _ ‘An expert tracker could sense if a boy managed to sneak of his roof at night to see his sister. _ ’ I blinked. ‘ _ Your sort of oblivious.’ _

I had never thought of that. Uchimoto probably knew about my midnight adventures with Itachi all along.

My daytime mishaps and adventures as a young genin were legend not only at our table, but the Hokage’s.

_ I should have known that he would know if I went out at night _ . He cared for me more so much, if he never intervened at Itachi and I rendevous. 

But if Uchimoto knew how nice Itachi was, how could he believe any of this? 

“Itachi was gentle and despised violence. He was much nobler than almost anyone I can think of. You can’t believe this.” Uchimoto, finding a suitable replacement for my clothing, handed me the garments and turned around. I held the sleek robe in my hands, noticing how much softer mine were. 

Itachi had helped me,  _ trained _ me the other day, when I wore the very clothes I was changing out of. I was supposed to see him tonight, as he promised, him poking my head as a promise.

 

_ I couldn’t let this slander against Itachi win, or I was no better a friend than dirt. _

 

“I will testify to the elder’s council. Lord Hokage will see right through it He knew Itachi was a good guy!” I resolved aloud, not really expecting a reply to my rude statement. Uchimoto didn’t turn around in case I wasn’t dressed, but I noted the sudden tension in his back.

“Cheyoung Kazue _ , you will do no such thing _ . I absolutely forbid it. Whether as your guardian or as your substitute team captain, I’m saying you will not get any more involved than you are.” 

“Uchi!”

“The elders would never let you go unpunished for doing such disrespect. It was themselves that made the announcement about Itachi Uchiha. His body was not among the dead.”

“This is a total sham! I will get involved if one of my fellow ninja is falsely accused. I have no reason to believe the report. I will assure them Itachi is innocent.” I took off my nasty gear and replaced it with the clean, simple black shirt and pants.

“Chayoung, as your brother, I won’t tell you agai-”

“I don’t want to dismiss you Uchi, or the elders, but what basis could the report have beside suspicion his body wasn’t found? You can turn now.” I wrapped my arms with the ninja gauze and put the fingerless gloves on. Finished, and I was feeling much better. 

“I respect your opinion, but you are being beyond disrespectful. This is not your battle. If Itachi was innocent, don’t you think he would have appeared to say so?” Uchimoto said sharply.

I walked to the wood door and pulled it open. “He’s been kidnapped, or something.” I surmised. 

“Chayoung, sister. You’re being childish. In the face of everything you choose to defend a person you were  _ forbidden _ to see. This is absolute.” He folded his arms He turned towards me, blue eyes wearied. I turned away, and brushed my bangs in my face.

My insides winced. Ah yes, he knew my dirty little secret, but worse was that his argument was getting more convincing. I never realized how hard it would be to defend someone you shouldn’t be friends with. 

 

But I had to try. He didn’t know my entire world was in the balance.

“I would like to hear the ‘absolute’ list.” I said snobbily, as we exited the room. My throw up clothes would be safe there and we’d come back later to get them later.

“Damn it Chayoung, you make everything so damn difficult. He wasn’t in the body count, he was not on an assigned mission, and the ANBU didn’t have him on anything.”

“His body could have been taken, or he could have been abducted. He’s a prodigy and he would hold many worthwhile secrets or be good ransom.”

“The attack was flawless, and the killer knew the exact layout and abilities of the people there. If Uchiha kid was the prodigy they claim was is,  _ he would have done it this way _ . There were witnesses to him leaving the village alone!”

“I knew him better than almost anyone, and he NEVER ONCE would get into a fight he could avoid. I won’t believe it!” I yelled. We had gone further into the building, in the main area, and there were more ninja. 

They looked curiously at my outburst. I blushed. A few that recognized my brother or I waved, and we both waved weakly back. We lowered our voices and the ninja went back to their lives.

“ _ There are people that would have been in that pile  _ if Itachi went mad and attacked  _ all _ of the Uchihas.” My voice was lower but stuttered. I was gritting my emotions back with my teeth, the anger feeling better than the hurt. 

“Don’t disillusion the fact you are NOT an Uchiha. You’re a Kazue.” Uchimoto said under his breath. His entire demeanor was unhappy about my outburst. 

 

But this  _ hurt _ , and I couldn’t let it pass.

“If we’re so harmonious, why on earth are we the last of our clan? Our clan, bond between the Uchiha’s and -”

“Stop Chayoung.  Please just Stop. You are alive on a technicality of good fate. I can’t take any more of this from you.” I did finally stop, knowing I had hurt his feelings.

“Uchi..”

“ _ You _ should know better, and when you wear that headband I expected you to act like the Kunoichi you are, not like a child.  _ You know better _ .” 

My head went down in shame, and his last comment really punched it in.

“Your silly machinations with that boy are a perverse Genjutsu of reality.” He said, and than knocked on the first door. I looked in surprise that we had arrived, and everything was still so wrong. I glowered as this nightmare that hadn’t ended.

We stood before the painted door to one of the most powerful Shinobi in Konohagakure, and probably the world. Hokage Sarutobi. He would understand me, but I’d tell him after the bustle and gossip died down. 

Uchimoto knocked and the door again, and it opened this time. The door was well oiled. 

If I hadn’t been watching I would never have known someone was there.

Iju Minaharto, a secretary chunin to the third Hokage, was on door duty. “Ah, the Kazue Two. Uchi the  _ Finder _ and Chayoung, soon to be the  _ Infiltrator _ with your talent I hear! I apologize, but we’ll get you after the ANBU report. They were making a damn racket.” 

I mentally groaned. ANBU meetings took forever. I remembered waiting for Uchimoto when he was finishing his work waiting for the ANBU to be done. 

“Thank you Iju, we’ll sit here and rest. The clean-up took forever.” My brother nodded. He and Iju were academy friends, and they often talked to each other through work. Iju looked meaningfully at my brother, carefully avoiding my face.

“I’m glad I’m not down there. From the reports it was a disaster. Poor Uchiha kid, alone in the world. So you’re both reporting?” I turned away.

“The Hokage sent a request, or I would have send Chayoung home.” Iju patted my head ruffling my bangs and gave a sad smile. Why did they always put their hand on my head? 

“Well, Chayoung is a tough little cookie. Probably could take me out. Anyhow, I’ll let them know you’re here. I enjoy those meeting as much as a face full of shrunken.” 

That’s probably what most of those meeting were usually and very literally about, but that just might be my sadistic inner ninja. I didn’t get many people laughing at my jokes. Except Itachi. 

“Maybe they’ll hurry.” Uchimoto said unconvinced, but smiling. 

_ Itachi.  _

 

_ His face just wouldn’t go away _

 

Uchi and Iju talked a bit more. both seemed to want this day over with, and Iju filled out the reports in record tim. I immediately turned to Uchimoto as the door closed, determined to make him see how ridiculous his vendetta is.

“Can you give me anything that would solidify the claim?” I hissed. Uchimoto sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

“Why do you need more than my words? Am I any less worthy of your trust?” He had this way of making me feel so small. “Chayoung, assumptions and passed experience at midnight meetings don’t allow you insight to defend him. People sometimes have an inner darkness.” 

 

I put my face in on his arm, wrapping my short appendages around it in my most pleading manner. He seemed to finally noticed that I just couldn’t stop.

 

“Please Uchi. PLEASE understand! People can be good and accidents happen! Why won’t you listen and trust me? I love you with all my heart. I would do the exact thing if it were you that was accused.” 

“Is Itachi Uchiha so deserving of your trust?” I nodded, making him give a long, regretful sigh. “Do you really want to know, even if you were to heat did to his younger brother?” I nodded. 

“The Hokage informed me that Sasuke Uchiha was interrogated.” My head snapped up. 

“Why would they do that?”

Uchimoto frowned. “The reason your usual captain, Inoichi Yamanaka, wasn’t your leader today was because he got a mission from the Hokage. He’s the one who used his interrogation Jutsu to see what happened from the only witnesses. A jutsu that even you, little sister, couldn’t combat or perform quite yet.” I shivered as I thought of the brutality of having one’s mind stripped by Inoichi.

“Who did they interrogate?”

“They found Sasuke in the Uchiha compound  _ face down in the mud _ this morning when he missed class. When he woke up his Sharingan was activated.” 

I felt a stab. The only way the Sharingan was activated was though a tragedy.

“They reportedly saw Itachi Uchiha murder his own parents,  _ through Sasuke _ . It activated his Sharingan.  _ There is no doubt he is responsible _ . Sasuke is the only one I can pity, being so young.”

“No-“

“Chayoung.  Itachi Uchiha’s chakra  _ permeated _ the area. I am a master tracker, and his Chakra was already very familiar. Imagine every time you followed a path it led to another dead body.”

I gritted my teeth, tears falling down my face.

 

“Accept the fact that you will never see Itachi Uchiha alive again.” 

I let go of his arm and sat on of the twin chairs that paralleled the door. Uchimoto stretched his arm across the space to hold my back. 

Ninja passed, but barely gave a glance, an upset person too common a thing at the moment. They had seen this before, and knew the reasons. We had enough respect that they gave us our privacy in the white washed wood hall. Tears soon spotted my gloves. 

Pieces of me were falling. 

 

Itachi Uchiha, always my friend,  _ was a murderer. _

  
  



	3. The Lesson

  
  


**Chapter Three**

  
  


Itachi Uchiha couldn’t stop running. 

His feet  _ flew _ under him like lightening, and he knew this was just the beginning. He knew it would never stop, he could never stop until the end. 

Tears fell from his eyes under the mask he wore, the force of his motion making them fly off as they ran down his face. 

 

He knew if he stopped he would start shaking again. 

 

With a sob, he continued, repeating the soft words tumbling out off his mouth.

 

_ Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me _

 

_ Chayoung Kazue, Forgive me. _

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

I stood, head in hands against a wall, breathing heavily. 

 

Itachi Uchiha.

 

Murderer.

 

Everything inside of me that was human was being tempted. How could I have any drive or motivation to succeed when everything _ had a goal and basis with Itachi Uchiha _ ? 

I remembered the conversation Itachi and I had earlier. Despite the fact I was still in the academy at the time he always treated me like a worthy opponent, his smile a constant. We had been talking about my classes and a specific lecture-  _ ‘How ninja seemed to hide, physically and mentally’ _ .

We were sitting on the roof of his house, bathed in the starlight. We both shouldn’t have been there, but neither of us could resist. I had a hard time understanding Interrogation Genjutsu, but at his words my mind opened.

 

_ ‘“It’s absurd! How can you have an ‘inner sanctuary’ that an enemy can’t access? The Yamanaka clan could get into anyone- but they can’t make fake memories and stuff!” Itachi just smiled at my impatience.  _

_ “Cheyoung." _

_ “Don’t give me that look. You and your legendary Sharingan! You’re the example every teacher uses!’ He grinned wider and poked my forehead. “Itachi, stop! I just don’t understand how you can change things in people’s minds! Quit poking me- I know how Sasuke feels, your poke is stronger than you think.”  _

_ He laughed aloud at that one. _

_ “Ah Cheyoung. Try a metaphor instead. Think of your inner self as a mirror.” I nodded as I formed the mental picture. I made a funny face and he laughed before continuing.  _

_ “So if you look in a mirror, you will see your own reflection. You can only reflect, or remember things that mirror will let you. So by going into another person's mirror, and changing the reflection- you can change what others can see about themselves. Conversely, if you knew how, you could see what is  _ not  _ right.” _

_ I nodded. “It’s a little clearer. I understand- but in order to enter there’s a lot of training?. Stop your Chakra then all that stuff. Oh no- Do you think they’re going to give us practical experience?”  _

_ Itachi looked over, cheeks red. I realized his eyes were also red. _

_ “Itachi, what are you do-“ _

_ He leaned over me and planted a soft kiss my cheek. My face felt bright red and a thrill went through me. _

_ Without thinking I punched his face. The shadow clone disappeared and I realized what he had done. I visualized the ‘mirror’, and saw myself sitting, not making a move. Quickly cutting off my Chakra, then disrupting its flow I exited his Genjutsu. He was there smiling at my in the real world. _

_ “What the heck Itachi? What was that for?” He looked a little disappointed, but I was furious.” Why did you put the Genjutsu on me?” _

_ He looked up.  _

_ “You’re not angry at the kiss?” I shrugged. _

_ “I can get you back for that!” He smiled. “But how did you get me in that so easily?” _

_ “You’ll understand once you Sharingan activates.” I frowned. He was always saying things like I was an Uchiha. _

_ “Uchimoto says that I’m too distantly related.” _

_ “I respect your brother, but he doesn’t understand. You’ll get the bloodline, even with your blue eyes. Besides...” He stuttered, to my surprise, blush widening. “You’re only distant enough that an Uchiha could marry you.”  _

 

_ What a strange thing to say. I hadn’t been nine at the time. _

 

_ I blushed. “You say the strangest things Itachi. No one in the Uchiha clan will wants to marry me.” He smiled and poked my forehead. _

 

_ “Let’s talk about this another time. Wow, look at the stars Chay.” _

 

_ “No Itachi- san! Back to the Genjutsu! I’m getting it!” _

 

_ “Later! Let’s look at the stars first.” He smiled and looked up _

 

_ “Alright but then right back.” _

 

_ “Okay, okay.” He grinned.  _

 

_ His later usually was tomorrow. _

 

Itachi was a genius teacher. I could understand  _ anything _ when he explained it too me. Could he explain this? I had faith in everything I had learned from him, even if he did say the strangest things. He always joked about marriage, even though he knew that I wanted to join ANBU like him. 

A shooting pain went through my head through my eyes. 

I could feel tears running down my chin. 

But I couldn’t help it. I broke the code, but his betrayal had broken me and the precious world we shared, so it was only fair I return the favor. 

 

Why had Itachi been _ so nice _ to me if this was his plan all along? 

 

I saw Uchimoto look over and grimace like he understood. 

 

But he didn’t. 

 

I wiped the tears away, and doing so, pushed my bangs apart. Even with the pain, people passing seemed to strangely clearer, but I probably was going crazy. 

I could see funny colors around them too.

It made me angry to think my eyes were betraying me too. I put my head up, brushing aside my bangs and Uchimoto and I connected gazes. 

He immediately went paler. Upset by my tears? 

I looked away, shaking my head. ‘Go NORMAL’ I thought to myself. The pain subsided for a moment and I felt something burning at the edges of my eyes. Stupid tears. I blinked and regained our eye contact. After a quick inspection his color went back. Was he afraid of someone seeing me crying? I brushed my bangs over my face.

“I wonder when they’ll call us. It’s been awhile since Iju announced us.” Uchi said, trying to make some conversation that wasn’t about Itachi. 

 

“Can we take in Sasuke?” 

My request was so sudden and out of the blue that it even surprised me, to say nothing about my brother’s wide eyes. “We are his closest family. Even if he doesn’t know it, we can still help him. It’s not like I’m a stranger!” I covered my mouth. Once again I had unwittingly confirmed my disobedience.

“Strangers you are  _ not _ .”

“Please Uchi!”

“Chayoung, it’s difficult enough for me to take care of one emotionally distraught teenager.”

“You just don’t want to take an Uchiha in.”

“Cheyoung, that isn’t fair-”

“It it Uchi?” He didn’t answer.

 

“The only reason I’m as good as I am is because of the Uchiha’s.” I brushed off his hand, but he put it back on. “Fine, don’t listen to me anymore if you’d like me better as an idiot. Better yet, put me in with the Uchiha body count, if you can’t even be kind enough to house a kid.!”

“ _ Cheyoung Kazue.” _

“You are NOT my father.” He stopped, and I immediately felt terrible.

 

“Chayoung... I know you were not content with being... an outcast. But. I love you, and did everything I could to give you freedom. But I have,  _ and will always love you, _ the Uchiha parts and all.” 

I sighed, feeling sorry. I had caused him pain.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m out of line.” 

 

“But...  _ Because _ I love you I realize I could probably learn to love someone who you love. I’ve already applied for Sasuke guardianship.” 

My mouth dropped open. Could things get any stranger? I still felt terrible, but a ray of hope can shine?

I mentally slapped myself for being so surprised. Why was I acting this way? Why did I trust Itachi more than my own brother? No longer would I have that lie. I did trust my brother, more than anyone, and now my trust would be earned, as well as my love. He was much more feeling then I made him out to be. 

I finally felt some hope.

Hope was all that remained of this disaster. I thought of my little Sasuke, and how much different his life would be. Was I grateful for the technicality of my last name and of guardianship laws?

The facts hit me suddenly. 

 

I could have died. 

 

My stomach twisted.  _ Would have _ Itachi really killed me if I was a true Uchiha?

 

Yes.

 

If he did kill everyone else, then he would have killed me. There was no doubt. 

 

My emotions exploded, eyes once again in pain.

 

Would I ever learn to reconcile the friend with the murder and accept it? Avenge the family that wouldn’t have me? 

No. Nor with these feelings. I could no longer accept Itachi.

 

Uchimoto was right. Itachi was causing me pain. I had loved the entire clan, and  _ yearned _ for their acceptance. My regrets. I had the chance to erase them. 

My life was nothing if not for two things; Helping Sasuke, and avenging him. The he and the clan would be my duty, whether I was an exile Uchiha or an ANBU for the leaf.  _ But my heart wouldn’t let me. _

A strange idea came to me.

_ Ridiculous _ , I thought. 

 

I could never...

 

The thought returned.  _ The mirror Jutsu.  _ I could lock these horrible feelings away. I needed too, or they would be the end of me. 

I would keep those feeling in a secret place, locked away, and focus on my dream of becoming an ANBU. 

Itachi Uchiha, rouge S-Class ninja, the man with an emotionless face would be born, a grudge made. 

 

My heart twisted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I loved him so much. 

  
  


I  _ had  _ loved him so damn much.

  
  
  
  
  


I would adorn a blank emotionless face, not a recognizable feature, and blame the pain of my family being annihilated to be anger. I would change all my memories to ones that would allow me to walk to path of a true ninja. 

_ That precious Itachi, smiling, gentle, kind, and honest would be one I never would never remember. I would carve him out of my chest. _

  
  


I would avenge all those Uchiha who had died. 

 

I had a solution not even  _ he _ would dare imagine using. I had been taught well by my team captain, Yamanaka in messing with people’s minds. And who better to practice a dangerous technique on,  _ than one’s self? _

 

Looking over to my brother, I subtly performed the hand signs, glad he so easily distracted by girls. He was engaged in a conversation again with a pretty Kunoichi. 

I finished and for once prayed the ANBU meeting took as long as possible. I hid the Chakra as best I could, even though it was possible Uchimoto was bound to pick up something. 

The hand sign for this was the same as the one I used for meditating. I’d have to count on that.   

  
  


I shut my eyes and went inwards to my subconscious.

 

I flew through darkness and reached my mirror, the Genjutsu defense Itachi and I had created. I wouldn’t let myself forget the lessons, just the teacher. 

As I looked in my own mind, I knew the news had caused severe mental damage inside me. 

In a moment I stood before my brain, unsure. It was how you’d imagine it to look, with a few exceptions. There was of course my brain, lying there, and a few significant objects symbolizing key points in my life that lay around the space. I recognized them and realized that Itachi had been a big part of my life up to this point.

Too many would be memories of Itachi for this to be fast job. I knew mind Genjutsu well, thanks to my captain, and what was what, but it’s a whole new level doing something to your own mind. It gives a whole new meaning to messing with your brain. A literal one. 

My defenses were useless against myself, so I had direct access to what could be considered the control panel. 

I rather felt like giving my Cerebrum cortex and medulla oblongata a kick for being so easy to access, even just for myself.

I used the Genjutsu required and formed the memory box Captain Yamanaka had talked about, for myself.

I stuck out my hands and performed the basic interrogation Jutsu. Scrolls of information shot out and unrolled. I could see quick images of my own past. Everything was clean and what you would image an eleven year old chunin could provide, until my seventh year alive started. I started collecting there. I would know what had happened roughly, but would have no recollection of specifics or affection. 

Suppression.

I started with one of the earlier scrolls, of when I first saw him, and I pulled the scroll out, unrolling its length. I ripped the portion out, and the scroll started reattached itself. Before it was done, I pulled a brush from my pack. I would need rewrite the portions that I tore out. 

Once the first time I met Itachi went in the box far easier than I imagined, and I felt something new. 

A strength. 

 

The beginning of an iron will- I now had the resolve to  _ kill _ . 

  
  


Why had I ever cried? 

Life was fragile and didn’t need agony 

I could throw away my bad feelings in the Chunin exams when I was forced to break my opponents, and how I had feigned a tie in my last match. 

I could have slaughtered them easily, and now would.

 

Wait, careful. 

I shook my head. 

 

What on earth was I just thinking? I pulled out the feelings of the Chunin match back, once again feeling the emotion. Having a conscience was a  _ good thing _ . I just needed to have the right amount.

I continued, but slower and more wary. I didn’t want to change the fact I was a human, just gain the will to take down Itachi Uchiha.

I left a few memories, like expulsion from the Uchiha clan, because it would strengthen the resolve. Every time I tampered, I seemed to get lighter, though I often relieved the memories. 

The most recent were the worst, and I was glad to get those gone. As they left I realized how much I had relied on  _ him _ . 

Shoving any emotion for him away was like creating a void, and it felt amazing not to care. 

Bloody handprints and a banana shaped chalk line would stay, to strengthen the anger. 

 

Training with Itachi memories were difficult. I couldn’t avoid them, or rip them, being fundamental, so I ended up putting a black mark on the picture, but able to remember the lessons. Another mark and the voice of Itachi Uchiha became distorted. 

It would work. I didn’t put anything because it was simply embarrassing, but because it was painful and when I needed to  _ kill him _ , there could be no hesitation.

  
  


_ I would kill him. _

  
  


I created a box because I knew that one day I may have a reason to break it, regain those feelings and memories.  

 

But for now I’d hide it. I looked around for the perfect spot, aware that this was the most critical part. I would definitely find it and know what to do with when I was ready. 

 

The little alcove didn’t have a big part of my head yet, but with a gross labeled  _ ‘Love _ ‘ how could it not eventually be found? 

 

I was female enough to know that. 

Wasn’t it ironic that Itachi Uchiha would have a place in my head named ‘love’? 

 

I actually laughed aloud, if not a little cynically.

 

I doubted I would the placeholder soon. Romance wasn’t on my anytime soon list, and I was so hurt by a simple friendship that I didn’t want another one anytime soon. This wasn’t an alcove meant for a little crush. Most likely I would be married or dead before I recovered the wonderful Itachi memories. 

I was terrified by most boys anyway, so if I forgot the box was there, it would be found only when forced. I pitied myself on that day I recovered them, but hopefully the joy of love could lessen the surge of the terrible recollections. 

By that time when I needed to focus my romantic thoughts, I hoped my mature self wouldn’t I find myself too clever a little devil. I hoped I had gained maturity before that happened.

I place the box inside the corner and watched the wall slowly form itself and grow over the now non-existent alcove. 

 

With shock I realized that the alcove wouldn’t have been in my head if I hadn’t felt those feelings.

 

I stared at the wall, wondering if that meant -  Was I in love with-? 

 

Once again I shook my head. 

Eleven year olds didn’t know true love, much less  _ ninja _ eleven year olds.

 

I had told Itachi this, over a thousand times. Every time he made a comment about love or marriage that included him and me it was always shot down. 

 

NO

 

I opened my eyes with shock. I

 

had done it. I could now fight Itachi, and accept the truth of his betrayal. I went and stood in the front and center platform of my brain. Weaving the hand signs for forgetting, I wondered what would happen. I would replace the glass with plastic till I was ready, and hoped nobody would notice. 

Dog, Tiger, Snake, Rat, and so on, almost without thinking about the motions drilled into me by that now distorted voice.

I thought of Jin, and how she would have laughed at me.

“Embarrassed? Trying to run?”

 

I owed her a visit that included flowers and maybe a trip to the hot springs. I needed ‘how-to-raise-a-brother’ advice, and I had the strangest happiness of thinking Sasuke could potentially be hanging out tomorrow with us. I know felt sort of sad. I probably would lose some memories of Jia and Aliko, even if I thought them annoying at times. I might suffer in my skill level.

I tried to leave the training, but the distorted voice was hard to understand. And some of the memories had to be completely ripped out and rewritten. 

Once Sasuke was with us, I’d have to work hard to teach him all the Uchiha Jutsu’s perfectly. I wrote the Jutsu’s down in my book, but there was simply too much to not have something missing. I’d have to apologize to Sasuke for not remembering all the Uchiha Clan things, and get back to him once I remembered. 

  
  


He deserved to carry on the Uchiha legacy, the last worth true member. 

I ended the sealing, grateful of being done with it all, and especially thankful of being so adept in Genjutsu mind access. 

This very Jutsu, Partial-Memory Hiding, was an invention of my own work that I was going to share with ANBU once I got in, and after I made it better. One of the notes on my brain wall had details about what could be improved. Something funny about the Partial-Memory Hiding Technique is that it is ideally going to be used when ninja are captured and need to hide something. If they learn something and get captured, or have leaf village secrets, all they have to do is gift wrap it and completely forget it to be safe. I had created it, even without Captain Yamanaka or Itachi’s help, but it still needed to improvement. Only the most skilled interrogators should be able to access the box, or even realize one was created. I wondered if ninja used Jutsu’s on themselves often, but I doubted it. 

I would improve despite the fact I had what other ninja would consider a handicap. But my tears needed to go away, and that was a bigger handicap.

I was no longer a lesser ninja with my new bloodlust. I would let myself have only a few years with Sasuke, only taking on small assignments before I entered into ANBU. His recovery would be first and foremost duty. 

 

My brother would have killed me if he knew what I was doing. 

 

I could faintly hear his voice again and felt the tug of returning. 

 

Things started spinning, rearranging and messing my mind perception. I felt a pull and my actions in the last day became dreamlike. I smiled. It was working perfectly, despite the speed. Things started slipping and I saw the plastic mirror as I flew backward. My last thought was about love. That’s what scared me more than anything else.

  
  
  


_ Had I loved a monster?  _

  
  


My mind embraced oblivion.

  
  



	4. The Foundation

**Chapter Four**

  
  


I sat up, feeling my brother’s arm leave my back and the strangest sense of vertigo. Soft footsteps from the other side of the door approached. 

We both stood side by side as Iju opened the door, looking frazzled and irritated.

 

I on the other hand, seemed to be full of new energy. I felt… angry, anger like I never had. Uchi looked over in surprise at my attitude. 

 

“Are you alright Cheyoung?” I looked over at him, pushing my bangs back. The pain behind my eyes was gone, and I felt like I had no reason to hide. I faintly remembered  pain over the recent events, but it vanished.

 

“I’m fine .” I cooly said. I felt great, ready to confront anything and win. 

 

Ready to avenge the Uchiha. I couldn’t remember anything specific, but I knew that I hated Itachi Uchiha.

 

The faceless monster that killed his clan. My clan, regardless of the fact I could never be a part of it. I never got to redeem myself. I would kill him, for my old clan, and the poor Sasuke Uchiha.

Iju interrupted my thoughts as he spoke.

“Good god that was an awful meeting. Sorry about the wait. Cheyoung, when you join ANBU or ROOT, a good tip would be to  _ hustle _ .” Uchimoto gave him a dirty look. “Hey buddy that’s a joke. Anyhow-” Iju looked at me. “Wooh. Did you give her some anger pill?” 

 

I forced my anger back and put on a sad look.

“Sorry I was thinking about the disaster, and about how I wish I could take down that monster.” Uchimoto’s mouth dropped open.

“Well cookie, if you decide to use that look on someone, do it to a village enemy. They would drop dead of fear.” I smiled at his joke. Uchimoto and Iju looked surprised. I was never so open. “On the other hand, pull that smile on the boys your age and they might faint. I almost did.” Iju smiled, slicking back his black hair with his hand, jokingly.

“Faint out of surprise that she can smile, I’m sure.” Uchi looked suspiciously at me. “I’m sure she’ll be back to normal tomorrow. Let’s get going before I faint.”

 

Smile through anger. I didn’t often smile in front of family or my team, and never when I was in front of other Ninja.  _ I felt so clean and so open. _ Like a new Kunai.

 

“What a weird day. Alrighty folks, let be quick. Gods, that’s one hellva line, and that’s only the team leaders.” I turned my head. The Shinobi were lining up behind us. He motioned us through the door, and shutting it behind us. Then he regained his position in front, and let us to his desk, which was just outside the Hokage’s office.

“Iju, some days, I wish I could trade you and be a secretarial Chunin again.” Uchimoto said, a wistful smile on his face. Iju smiled.

“Uchimoto, most days I would say the same about you as a Jonin and having field work, but today, I think not. Besides, I’d rather be a teacher now. This middle job is really clearing up things.” Iju turned and knocked on the Hokage’s door. The wise old voice said ‘come in’ and Iju opened it for us as commanded. 

 

We walked through and went to stand front and center on the wood floor. Iju shut the door behind us and I looked at the Hokage, feeling strange. I had put on my expressionless face, but standing before Hokage Sarutobi desk I was nervous. Racking my memories, I remembered enough to make a successful report combined with Uchi’s details. 

 

I felt like I had somehow betrayed everyone. The guilty feeling grew the more I stood there. Did I do something wrong? I doubt I forget anything in the report that would harm the leaf?

The last wood door opened, and Uchimoto walked straight in. I walked slower, more cautiously.

The Hokage was talking to Uchimoto, and as I looked at the desk I saw not only the elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, but the infamous Danzo Shimura there. Ane of the esteemed elders of the hidden leaf, but was better known as one of the top instructors in the ANBU, and founder of the mysterious ROOT organization. 

My brother hated Danzo, while Danzo never cared for him, and I could see how they eyed one another warily. 

 

I saw a different chance. If I could impress here, it would benefit me greatly.

“Cheyoung Kazue.” I refocused at my name, surprised at the warmth and familiarity it was spoken with. The old Hokage had called on me. To be singled out was very unusual when a Jonin, especially my brother, was in the room. 

I bowed as was custom, and had a little more confidence, remembering that the Hokage had requested me specifically.

 

“Yes, Lord Hokage?”

 

“What is your opinion in the Itachi Uchiha?” I looked up in surprise at the question. My tracking was far inferior compared to Uchimoto’s experience, but the kind eyes of the powerful man gazed at me with respect and warmth. It was like he wanted me to say something kind about the man. 

Uchimoto looked nervously over, afraid of the question. 

 

He had no reason to worry. I had learned to hate. 

 

What would be the most impressive to Danzo, and also convince the Hokage? If I wanted to get into ANBU eventually, I’ve have to make it merciless. 

The Hokage may be disappointed with me, but if I didn’t impress Danzo I would have to wait years for the Kage let me in.  ANBU was directly under the Hokage, and usually appointed by him, but one could impress Danzo, and he would pull a few strings. 

“We should go after Uchiha with all deliberate intent. An average Shinobi is a dangerous liability missing, but an S-class Shinobi is without doubt I priority to be handled quickly, with  great care. I don’t have to imagine the harm he’ll cause, because I spend the afternoon cleaning it. He should be killed immediately when found.” 

My cold eyes caught Danzo’s and he was suddenly looking more interested. Everyone was focused on me. Uchimoto’s mouth opened in confusion.

The Hokage looked surprised by my answer, and little disappointed. But the rest of the panel nodded in agreement, and I heard the comments like ‘Smart little girl’, and ‘hear hear” from the older generation.

 

The Hokage caught my eyes, but I kneeled down, my hate like a raging fire.

 

The change in the Hokage's face brought the guilt back. 

The old man looked sorrowful, as if he knew something I didn’t. I wondered if he could tell what I had done to myself. I didn’t think he knew me well enough to notice the change, even if my brother and his son were friends, but it seemed more than that. There was silence for a moment, then Danzo spoke.

“I’m,  _ surprisingly _ , impressed. How old are you girl?” He looked at me through his one eye. I wondered why he was so bandaged.

“Eleven years until next month Lord Danzo”

“Is that respect I hear? How strange for your age. What’s your rank, and on which team do you perform missions with?”

“Chunin” The Hokage answered. I nodded. “I believe I remember watching your impressive win at the Chunin exams. She’s on Inoichi Yamanaka’ s team.”

“Yamanaka? And Chunin? Ah, the girl known as  _ The Interrogator,  _ by her age group?” 

 

When the Hokage didn’t answer, I did.

“Yes, my Lord. I fought Junrono of the Village Hidden in the Sand and Miakiro of the Village Hidden in the Mist during the exams.” It was a little more information than needed, but I was getting fidgety to impress. He was drinking my resume in. 

“Ah, yes,  _ you’re that genin _ .” He said nonchalantly, and then I knew. The reason I was called to the meeting as was not for a mission. 

 

I was being  _ evaluated _ . Danzo was recruiting.

 

He would have to be careful. Danzo had tried to convince my brother and failed.

 

“Yes Lord Danzo..” I said, humbly. Uchimoto gave me a side look, clearly wondering what I was getting at.

“I’m sure you’ll remedy that lowly confidence. You’re very talented. That was an impressive match, regardless of the tie. You’ve showed great skill with mind techniques and Chakra tracking. You could be more talented than your brother, especially with your different mothers.” 

A jab, but it didn’t matter. Even Uchimoto’s stiff posture didn’t faze me, the disapproving look of the Hokage..

I was more fortunate than I had realized, with my unique parentage. Of course he’d know me, his interest peaked at this moment. I was one of the last of a newly dead bloodline who had a chance to carry the Sharingan.

 

The Hokage looked down at me closely, with the strange look on his face, as Danzo continued. “A strong will and a level head to match. How refreshing. ”

 

“And we look forward your future success, which will be great, I believe. Thank you for coming. I have your next assignment with Iju. ” Hokage interjected. 

I mentally cursed. It was clear the Hokage wasn’t too thrilled either at the idea of me being in ANBU. He turned and motioned us to leave.

“Wait.” 

Everyone looked in surprise at Danzo. He was smiling, his bandaged arm resting against his side, but his other held out. “In spite of the vehemence against my earlier preposition, I would like to offer Cheyoung the chance for early ANBU training. She has gained my acceptance.”

I looked in shock. Early ANBU training? My dream was ANBU, but I, could I join so early?

“I ask formally, Lord Hokage, council, with your permission, and the approval of the Elders, I would like to assign Cheyoung to ROOT training, as part of this.” Danzo said, rather disrespectfully, since we had been dismissed by the Hokage.

Everyone in the room stopped cold, including I. Uchimoto looked in surprise, then anger. He disliked Danzo immensely, as I said. I had just lost a chunk of memory, and was starting to feel weak. I couldn’t think!  What on earth would I do? I couldn’t take this! I wasn’t even Jounin level, what was he thinking?

Uchimoto snapped his head up. “Lord Hokage,” Uchimoto grit his teeth. “Lord…Danzo, you can’t be serious. She is only eleven-” 

“Be respectful boy. Here you speak in front of the the elders,” Danzo glared at my brother. I was surprised. Uchimoto was  _ very _ respectful, and never disagreed with an elder without a very good reason, but now he looked imploringly at the Hokage in front of him, tossing aside formalities. 

Homura, a male elder looked at Uchimoto, then at me. “You believe this girl is ready Danzo?”  

“Yes. As I consulted with Koharu earlier. I believe she was at the her match and can attest to young Cheyoung Kazue’s abilities.” Koharu, female advisor, nodded her head.

“This is true. I was present at your Chunin exam match, and was very impressed by your skill. But you are a young girl. The ROOT program would ensure excellence.”

Homura nodded. “Then I shall not oppose it either.”

The Hokage spoke. “I respectfully disagree with this request, and would you urge you to do so also, Cheyoung. But with Lord Danzo and both elders agreeing with this, I cannot refuse.” 

Uchimoto stepped forward to plead, but the Hokage stopped him with a hand.

_ “But _ only on the condition that Cheyoung Kazue agrees, and if I am able to place her in training with _ a ninja I choose _ before I send her to ROOT training.”

“Please Lord Hokage, Cheyoung is a little girl,  _ this is madness _ !” Uchi cried. 

“We all know your concern for your  _ half-sister _ Uchimoto Kazue, but remember, this the elders you’re speaking too. And,” Danzo said, sneering slightly. He turned to me than, with much more regard. “We have given great thought to Cheyoung Kazue. The council has decided that the best option for your training improvement is to pair you as single apprentice and disciple to a series of masters until you are ROOT ready. ROOT is elite and only recruits the best to train, and,” He looked at my brother. “We don’t ask twice.”

The Hokage waved him down and interjected. “It’s still your choice Cheyoung. You’ll be a Jonin soon enough if you continue on your level. Being a Jonin is still dangerous, but not nearly so as ANBU or ROOT. Be careful” 

 

I looked at the both of them.

 

“May I ask a question, Lord Hokage?” I put my hands together.

 

“Of course, Cheyoung.”

 

“If I become Jonin, could I possibly be assigned specifically to track Itachi Uchiha?”

 

The Hokage and elders all looked surprised, and mildly uncomfortable. Homura and Koharu exchanged slight looks, and Danzo looked surprised at the emotion I had in my voice, and narrowed his eyes. Sarutobi Hokage spoke, 

 

“Itachi Uchiha is a very powerful S-Rank missing Ninja. I couldn’t possibly put a single, new Jonin on his trail.”

That was it. 

If I joined the ROOT program, I could start training and searching immediately. If not, I could be with my family, but have to wait for years. 

 

Uchimoto looked furious, a rare emotion from him. 

 

“I would be honored to join the Black Op ROOT training, and ask for a transfer from Lord Hokage from Inoichi Yamanaki’s team.” I said.

 

Uchimoto was outraged.

“Cheyoung, no, you have no idea-“

 

“This is not your decision.” I said coldly, staring at the ground. 

 

Me and Uchimoto had always had fights, but nothing like I had just done. I had betrayed and embarrassed him in front of the leaders of the Hidden Leaf. 

 

Betrayal. The Hokage, my team, Uchimoto. My list was growing because of Itachi. I was selfish today. Danzo looked pleased.

 

“Uchimoto.” The Hokage spoke again, trying to lessen the situation. “I know you’re worried, but Cheyoung will be well watched out for. I have no doubt Danzo will train her well before doing something rash.” 

 

The Hokage threatened Danzo with his words, and Danzo would have to be very careful with me. 

The old Hokage continued.

“Ah, I almost forgot Uchimoto. You came earlier with a petition to volunteer to take guardianship of Sasuke Uchiha, which I was originally going to deny because you already had a ward. But now, with Cheyoung leaving, I believe he would benefit greatly under your tutelage. You will still have an avid pupil.” Uchimoto looked in utter disbelief, and I could feel my cheeks going white.

Danzo spoke again. “Since Sasuke needs to be placed immediately, I believe it best Cheyoung report tomorrow and begin training.” 

“Lord Hokage, Lord Danzo.” Uchimoto had knelt before them both. “I’d like to change my request. I ask permission to transfer to the ANBU and release Sasuke Uchiha’s Guardianship. I don’t believe I could fulfill both duties.” I could feel tears, at the request of Uchimoto. He would give up  _ everything  _ to keep me safe.

Having Uchimoto prostrate himself to Danzo was a show for how much he loved me, despite my betrayal. I blushed, but more out of anger than happiness. Uchimoto couldn’t do that. He had to take care of Sasuke. The group of elders were as surprised as myself. Once again the Hokage was forced to make the awful choice.

“I’m sorry Uchimoto, I couldn’t possibly let you leave. We need Jonin, and you have a team of new academy graduates you’re assigned too in this next year. And you’re the best option for Sasuke Uchiha at the moment, being family. I could take back the guardianship of Sasuke if you’re feeling overloaded, but I can’t let you join ANBU again.”

 

Uchi didn’t nod, his eyes looked glazed. 

 

Without my denial it was hopeless. Desolate. “He accepts guardianship Hokage-Sama.” I said. He couldn’t face both the Hokage and Danzo, who both would support my decision, but I couldn’t let him lose Sasuke. He couldn’t change my mind either. Even a partail guardian would be better then a totally unfamiliar one. 

Uchimoto would teach him, but someone else would need to give him family, because from the look in Uchi’s eyes, it was murder. Uchimoto would blame this on him if he was his complete charge. He nodded slightly, like he was thinking instead of processing what was in the present.

The Hokage excused us after the arrangements were written. Instead of tomorrow, I would leave in a week, and meet at a secret location. I could visit Uchi once a month, in between my training, until I was a full member of ANBU. 

Danzo smirked down at me, but the Hokage frowned, like he wanted to tell me something. Instead he motioned for the transfer and started signing our new missions, and handed them to me.

Uchimoto walked out first.

Who better could overturn your life in ten minutes than old men with power? I bowed, knowing I wouldn’t see this office for a while. I smelled in deeply, taking in the scent, and memorizing the place. The long desk, the doors, the elders, the panoramic view, Danzo, and the great Hokage. I turned, walking steadily to the door, opened it and stepped outside.

“Cheyoung.” I turned. “The news your ANBU you are forbidden to tell to anyone outside this room besides Iju.” Hokage Sarutobi said. “ANBU is dangerous. Be careful.” I nodded.

I closed the door softly behind me and exhaled. Uchimoto was leaning across the hallway, looking directly at me. Iju was sitting in shock as I handed the papers. 

Iju looked at document in disbelief. It was a good thing I shut the main door behind me. Uchimoto was talking under his breath about his sheer outrage. I signed mine quickly and cleanly, and Iju took the copy underneath. Uchi looked hesitantly over. He wouldn’t sign. Poor Iju, stuck in the aftermath. I took the pen and signed Uchi’s name. He glared at Iju for letting me lie so easily, but Iju looked away.

“This stays between us.” I said, and Iju nodded carefully. Uchimoto scowled. He would do it because I asked, but he wouldn’t like it.  

“Parental rights? Like hell. Like they went over the details when Kyouko died! I was left to fight the Uchiha clan for guardianship. I had to use the  _ will _ she left for Chey.” I regarded Uchimoto’s angry words. Kyouko was my mother’s name, but something else had my attention.

 

“What Uchimoto?” I said softly. 

 

“Like Hell, you’re not my kid. I could be your dad after what I’ve gone through!” Iju stamped the documents, getting quite a few expletives from Uchimoto in the process. He kept looking back at me. “There has got to be a guardianship law that protects us.” Uchi said in disbelief. Iju gasped as he looked over mine.

“ _ Shinobi Gods _ ! Hokage is shipping you out to ROOT? Not even the ANBU, but ROOT training? No wonder Danzo came personally. Still, shipping you at eleven? I was joking Cheyoung!” 

“Quiet. You know that’s classified, so don’t scream it Iju. Lord Danzo requested it.”

“That’s nearly unheard of! I know you kicked trash in the exams, but I mean… This is like Jounin tough.” Iju gave the orders another look, and then Uchimoto. “If you’re going to kick something on the way out, use the other door. Walls are thicker and there are less people in the back.” I took his advice and grabbed my destructive brother. We exited the door to the back of the building

“It’s that damned adoption application. I thought would make you happier, but they used it against us. I’m completely withdrawing it, formally. You  _ do _ have a choice Cheyoung.”

“You are not withdrawing the application Uchimoto.” Uchimoto looked at me in surprise.

“What on earth are you going on about? I promised our parents I would watch you-”

“Till I’m able to care for myself. You told me yourself a million times, and now I’m telling you that I’m capable of this. I’m not doing this because I want to revenge on Itachi, and I know that’s exactly why you think I’m doing it. I want Sasuke to have a better life.” That was a lie, but hey, defense. 

Uchimoto shook his head. “This is ridiculous. I didn’t train with a master till my fifteenth birthday.  Your talented Cheyoung, but ANBU’s not for the unready.” He said a few choice swear words. “If the fourth Hokage could see this travesty, He’d have none of it!” I turned in anger, sick of his rejection.

“The fourth is  _ dead _ , just like both of our parents. This is  _ my choice _ Uchimoto. You’ll leave it and we will never discuss this again.” I yelled at him, anger filling every word. 

Uchimoto looked at me in surprise. Even I didn’t know where is madness was coming from. I calmed my voice. “Let’s enjoy our last week.” We reached the Jonin room where I had left my clothes, and I entered alone. Picking up the clothes I wondered where all my anger was stemming from. 

I exited the empty room. Uchimoto stood against the wall, hands to his face, but turned towards me. Uchi spoke in a whisper, pleading, coming closer.

“Chey, please, see sense. The ANBU is like nothing you’ve ever done, much less ROOT! Danzo’s a monster beyond your imagination. You could die and he wouldn’t even blink! There is a good reason I never joined. I don’t know why or where this silliness is coming from, but you’re not being yourself.” He put his hand to my head.

“Do  _ Not _ act like my father. I’m telling you to stop.” I pushed his hand away, and continued.

“Please, Cheyoung. You’re too precious to lose because of this! Itachi shouldn’t have your life also- mother and father-“ I punched a fist into the wall. Uchimoto looked in surprise at the violence. I had never done anything like, but it felt so appropriate, so satisfying. I scared me how much I wanted to take him down, make him agree. I breathed, calming down, but still feeling like a storm. Uchimoto put his hand on my shoulder. “Cheyoung, I-”

“I’m staying at Temimaru’s tonight.” I put my hand out and slapped his away, and pulled my bangs over my eyes. Temimaru was a close family friend, nearer to Uchimoto’s age, and had always been kind to me.

I turned and started walking away and, secretly relieved, hearing footsteps following, kept going. I walked ahead of Uchimoto the entire way to the door, face empty, not acknowledging the few ninja I saw. As I reached the familiar back door I turned. Uchimoto hand may have covered the fact I was looking at him, but didn’t cover the tears he had been openly crying through the entire building. 

 

I turned to the door and walked out.

 

Tears were for those with a future much different from my own. Anger would serve better, even if ROOT tried to squeeze the emotions away.

 

I would pave the way for Sasuke Uchiha to avenge his family, or better yet, do it myself.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Itachi Uchiha had kept running. It wasn’t hard in the beginning, but he knew as went further that the sheer weight of what he had done was going to crash around him when he stopped. The people that he had passed, even if he had his mask off, could have not known the pain. Itachi was professional at hiding his emotions, and had only sobbed for the first bit.

He mourned, the agony tearing through his soul, deadly as he had torn through the Uchiha clan members bodies. The only the dim light in this was the thought of two people he had sacrificed everything for, and that was giving him the strength to know that he done what was right. 

He firstly did it for Sasuke, and now would set in motion the plan that would strengthen his younger brother, the one that would lead to his own death. He had Sasuke planned out. He could die for his younger brother. 

But the thought of a kind young girl kept him troubled still, and made him doubt it all and sob in horror, though he could not take it back. He had killed for Konoha and Sasuke.

 

But she would despise him now, and never know the truth.

 

Young, head strong, and determined to surpass him, she had made him feel and think things that made his heart soar. He had tried to grow distant, and he did with everyone, except that blue eyed Kunoichi. 

Even when he had lied, saying he couldn’t visit during their ‘monitored’ midnight meetings, he always managed to see her, just a peak, before he left. Her older brother, Uchimoto, had always known, but never said anything. Uchimoto had always felt bad over the disagreements between the Uchiha and Kazue, and had let his vigil slip.

The only time Itachi had ever had to really hide his Chakra from the older Kazue was last night. 

 

His onyx eyes dilated at the stinging that came. He would like to say it was from using Tsukuyomi, and that his Mangekyo Sharingan was acting up. 

 

He really wanted to scream. He wanted to grab the slim figure sleeping in her bed, the girl he had stood next to after he had murdered his clan and tortured Sasuke, ripping him to shreds. 

 

He wanted her to tell him it was a dream, or that he was in a Genjutsu. That the blood he had splattered everywhere, on his clothes, skin, mask, and on her very hair, was something that was not real.  

He gained speed as he thought of last night. He had promised to kill every Uchiha, but he hadn’t killed two. He could only provide the path for one. He had to trust that Cheyoung Kazue would move beyond him. Would  _ have  _ too. Likely to another man. 

 

His teeth gritted.

 

Flaming Sharingan turned on as he neared his destination. He had started running right after threatening Danzo and leaving the Hokage. Twelve hours straight. It was a little much, even for his legs, but the pain was better anything Konoha had in store for him, and he had too much to do left.

 

The thought of the future was agony. 

 

_ Sasuke, brother, live and become strong.  _

 

A hand went to his heart.

 

_ Cheyoung, beloved, rely on your brother.  _

  
  


Both of you.

 

Hate me.

 

Grow away from me. Become strong, and I promise any Gods out there, if they exist, I will be happy about it, smile, if they are okay.’

The thought of a grown Cheyoung, as beautiful as her mother, made him ache more than he imagined.

 

How he coveted the people that would be with Sasuke, but he especially had a grudge against the men who could simply look at  _ his _ Cheyoung Kazue.

He stopped a moment in front of the prearranged meeting place, just beyond their senses. He threw off his mask with such force it shattered against a rock.

 

Looking at the pieces, he was reminded of a shattered mirror. He closed his eyes, and a single tear slid down his porcelain cheek. He raised a hand gracefully and flicked it away. 

 

He grabbed a kunai, and in a moment, created a thick gouge in the headband he wore. 

  
  


Then he stepped out of the thick forest, crossing to the shrine. 

 

He entered as Itachi Uchiha, purely cold and emotionless, and one of the most criminals in the world. 

 

_ Murderer _ of his clan,  _ traitor _ to his beloved village, and completely in love with a girl named Cheyoung Kazue.

  
  



	5. The Documents

 

**Chapter Five**

 

A few years later...

  
  


“I can hardly imagine what you did that for.” Danzo stood in front of his Root prodigy, upset by her recent developments. 

“You were supposed collect Intel on Orochimaru, not give him an overview of your skills. You’re useless. You are useless, and now I will have to deal with the Hokage and his anger over how I handled his  _ favorite little Kunoichi _ .”

 

He had walked to the overlook, above the Hokage heads. Bathed in bright sunlight, his heart was darker than night.

 

The figure on the floor behind him was kneeling. She winced as the members of her normal ANBU squad attempted to help. The seals held firm, and she pushed the people away, because they were doing more harm than good. 

They retreated as Danzo waved a hand. 

 

Her eyes were covered in thick white bandages adorned in thick seals, left arm was slightly crooked. It was a gruesome punishment for her to be kneeling in the obedient position for so long. Yellowish purple bruising tarnished her sickly white skin. 

Long dark hair, which had come out of its usual tight braid, brushed the floor as she corrected kneeling position yet again. 

The only indication of what she felt was her mouth. Her teeth bit her bottom lip, blood coming from the incision, trailing down her chin to the slick floor. A monkey mask lay beside the young ANBU member. 

The figure, despite apparently being in horrible pain, managed to calmly listen to her leader. Her arms glowed white in the dim lights, and the muscles flexed beneath it, looking pinched. Her hands had been clenched on the tile floor, but she slowly she forced herself to flatten them. 

“You’re a fool. I took you under ROOT training so you could become an asset to Konoha, not an idiot who attacks valued informants.” Danzo turned his back on the normal ANBU members, sneering at their protective manner. “’The rest of you leave.” 

The regular ANBU members hesitated, but still disappeared. They had little to do with ROOT, thank goodness, but they did admire the young talented Cheyoung. It was hard for them, to leave her with the ROOT division, especially when the rest of the members assigned to the mission had been no help. They would speak with the Hokage about how distasteful a mission it had been. 

Danzo was now alone with the girl. 

After a moment an exclusive ROOT squad came in, faces blank.

“I’m highly displeased with how you handled the mission. Go get fixed. I will send someone to contact you as soon as you’re able to report.” 

 

She didn’t look up, but her posture slumped just the slightest.

 

“Leave.” 

The instant he finished saying it, the figure disappeared in a flurry of smoke, along with the mask. Danzo looked at the place. Then, like nothing had happened, he issued orders to the remaining ROOT. His top interrogative operative would have to be replaced, her eyes no longer useful. 

Cheyoung Kazue had been above average, progressing far beyond her age. She had so much blossoming talent, and she came with such high recommendations when he first got her, fresh off of training with the assistance of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade. 

Yet, in the end she lacked the Sharingan.

It had been a risk to recruit a girl close to Uchimoto Kazue and the Hokage, but six years would have been worth it if her mother’s bloodline developed, or she turned out as talented as Itachi Uchiha. 

Apparently not a lucky bet, he sneered, her having much too strong a bloodline from the Kazue side. He could have really have used another set of those eyes. She was probably lucky in that respect, because he would have ripped them from her skull the instant they developed.

He sneered again. 

She was so transparent. He had bribed her with the veiled promise to hunt Itachi Uchiha down, but there was no way without the Sharingan.

He turned his back and left the spot. It had been a hefty price to pay for ‘above average’, and now the Hokage would be more trouble than usual. 

 

She had never learned to care only for the village, and forget herself in her noble duty. 

 

She had not avoided Orochimaru’s henchmen blow, as it was reported, because he would have gotten her teammate. The less useful ANBU teammate, who if hit, wouldn’t have lived. 

As a result, she took a direct shot right in her pretty eyes.

 

In the end, Cheyoung Kazue was just like her recently married, half-brother Uchimoto. She may not have defied him in any way, but she wasn’t  _ faithful _ enough. She could hide most of her emotion, but not having the crucial early training most ROOT members had made her vulnerable to weakness. 

 

Orochimaru would had to be bribed to even agree to meet again, and would be expecting a fight if they didn’t give a hefty tribute.

 

Another pointless headache would come from that. 

 

He couldn’t believe his mission had been ruined in two seconds. A regular ANBU member, taking on the mission from the Hokage, stupidly had thought that Orochimaru’s agent was attacking Fū and Torun, some of his most trustworthy ROOT agents. They had actually been exchanging valuable information about Konoha. She had to get involved, coming between the agent and defending her comrade, instead of letting him die. The rest of the regular ANBU force had come to her aid, and Orochimaru agent disappeared. 

Fortunately his ROOT was able to follow him and make amends in the negotiations. But one of Orochimaru's agents had managed to slap a forbidden seal on her. It would have killed a lesser ninja, but she had taken the blindness over her comrades death.

Proof of her lack of commitment to the village. 

 

Danzo exited out of the ROOT headquarters, fuming. People generally avoided him as it was, and he was in no mood to be taken from his thoughts by a petty stranger.

If his own seal would have worked, this wouldn’t have happened.

He probably would have let her have better missions, or inform her of the real reason for the missions, but he didn’t dare curse her with the Hokage watching her so carefully. He couldn’t put the complete curse mark on her, and so she was never told the exact reasons for most her missions. An rare error on Danzo part. 

  
  


And she had finally broke his patience- She had stolen ROOT files. 

 

That was the final decision on Cheyoung’s fate.

Danzo created the handsigns necessary and Hanzo, one of his trusted members, one with a full curse mark, appeared.

“Lord Danzo.” He kneeled, his face behind the Owl ANBU mask tilted respectfully. He was silent coming, and had no notable Chakra presence due to the sword on his back. 

“Follow her, Captain Ekio.” Hanzo nodded. 

“Anything specific, my Lord, you’re looking for?”

“Yesterday, we had an anonymous ninja break in the ROOT archives and search through the Itachi Uchiha case. We can’t risk revealing anything, no matter how small, with the Hokage on ROOT’s trail. 

Watch her carefully at the hospital, end her if she’s found with the files. She’s a sly one, and I don’t want anything getting to the honorable Hokage.” 

 

“My lord, could we not just erase her memory?” Hanzo said respectfully. 

 

“You already know how foolish that would be. She is the  _ inventor _ of Konoha’s best mind accessing Jutsu. She as talented as Inoichi Yamanaka such techniques, so don’t risk Genjutsu. Look for those papers.”

“Yes Lord Danzo.” 

“Are we going to take her to the next exchange?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else my lord?”

“That will be all, Hanzo, but don’t fail. She came highly recommended for a reason.” The Owl mask figure disappeared as quietly as he came.

 

XXXXXXXX

  
  


I was a mess, and in trouble. 

I slowly managed to make it to the hospital, but it was difficult, slowly losing my sight with the seal taking effect. Not to mention the fact I was sure my arm was ripped and broken. My dark hair hung in coarse sheets, reaching to my waist, and my skin was turning unnatural colors. 

I had been stripped out of my ANBU gear and was in a simple, long sleeved shirt with tight black shorts. 

On this tree, I was having extreme Vertigo. My plan had taken an unexpected turn, and it wasn’t going to be a pleasant one.

 

I was a sad sight.

 

Outside the hospital, I balanced on a branch with my right arm, securely hidden by thick green leaves. If I could just manage getting to the hospital, the medical ninja would take care of me, no questions asked.

I wavered, almost falling off the branch. 

I almost made the mistake of using my left arm to grab the tree, but adjusted. I hadn’t put my mask on, because that would only have made my failure to cross a street more obvious.

The pain was getting outrageous, and I needed to move. But I couldn’t make the jump quickly enough to not be seen, or with enough power to make it in. 

 

I had no idea how that silver haired Sound Ninja knew about my strength and weaknesses, but he sure managed to put me out of commission when he performed the seal on my eyes. If I couldn’t see him, I wouldn’t be able to use my Genjutsu or interrogation on him, having to touch the person.

_ Kabuto _ , the name his team called him, that I would not forget. He would pay if I met him again.

I had planned getting injured to some degree, but I hoped I would manage to heal myself. With the Shizune as a teacher, I could have managed most injuries. But not a curse Seal.

I could feel the stream of blood trickle down my bitten lip to my chin. I had very little Chakra left and my will had fading with my sight. 

Maybe I could just sit... let the world go on by itself.

 

Suddenly a sharp jolt loosened my grip.

 

I fell back against the tree, accidently releasing some of my precious chakra when a wave of nausea and pain coursed. My body shuddered, and my left arm was accidently smashed into a branch painfully, instead of gripping it softly. I dry heaved as once again, and was strangely thankful I had nothing to eat for three days. 

 

I wasn’t able to face myself yet. I hadn’t found done anything I needed too.

 

_ Why had Konoha refused he the one thing I wanted?  _

 

A shadow fell over me. I could barely discern the shape, but recognized the voice.

“Hey, ....Cheyoung? Cheyoung Kazue?” I managed a nod, not having the ability to see well.

“What on earth are you doing here? You look terrible? What’s on – why do you have that on your eyes?” I recognized the voice. 

I struggled to stand up, but the familiar Jonin lifted me into his arms instead and I felt a hand lift my face. I wasn’t worried. 

“Let’s get you to the hospital.” I slumped down, agreeing by relaxing, and then let the darkness come. 

I’d be fine if Kakashi was there.

Good old Kakashi Hatake. 

 

Where to start? 

 

The infamous copy ninja of the Hidden Leaf, former top ninja in the ANBU, but more importantly, the former teammate of Uchimoto. If nothing else, I knew he cared about Uchimoto, and would take care his remaining family. 

 

I needed him to find them… 

 

The numb was enticing. 

 

“ Kakashi… I have…. Papers…. On….” I could give him the information and still be without suspicion.I hoped it would be enough. The black was calling. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Kakashi Hatake quickly grabbed the young ANBU ROOT, and took her to the hospital. A move that was not missed by the owl masked ninja, Hanzo Ekio. He swore silently, the cool and emotionless face breaking. He was stuck between his mission and the dark haired girl who seemed to haunt the young ROOT Captain’s thoughts. 

His  _ cool _ side eventually kicked in. He respected Kakashi, but the man had no business interfering and helping Cheyoung Kazue. His job would have been so easy without him. She would have died on the branch from Chakra depletion and that seal, and maybe she would finally leave his mind. 

 

Now he would be assigned no doubt to take her to Orochimaru’s minions, a much worse fate. Hanzo tried to make himself believe an excuse that Lord Danzo would approve of, but it was no use. 

He was too far in.

 

He tried to ignore the sigh of relief that was overriding his senses- he was glad Cheyoung was safe.

 

It would be difficult to search Cheyoung if the renowned Copy Ninja stayed, which he probably would. The acclaimed ninja would not leave his friend’s younger sister. The Owl knew he’d stand no chance against him, if it came to a fight, and wouldn’t risk one in Konoha. He thought of his options, weighing the situation and possibilities. As he thought of the girl’s fate, Hanzo felt a twinge of regret.

 

Perhaps she had nothing to do with the break in. Perhaps she hadn’t been the one looking through ROOT files for Itachi Uchiha. The man shook his head slowly, to not disturb the green leaves where he was hidden. 

 

She was smart enough to not leave information like that in her apartment if she had it. He had already checked the small room.

Hanzo jumped closer to the building, landing on the branch Kakashi had found Cheyoung. After, he silently jumped onto the hospital, and scaled the side, silent and professional. It hadn’t been long, but no doubt the medical ninja’s would be working on Cheyoung’s curse sealed eyes. She was lucky that Kabuto hadn’t decided to finish her, only calling out reinforcement before fleeing, suspicious of a trap. 

Orochimaru had been furious, but fortunately the alliance was renewed due to new movement by the Akatsuki. The misunderstanding had been smoothed over, but Kabuto had asked Danzo an unusual indulgence for compensation of being attacked.

Her eyes would be useless, and the only thing the Medic’s would be able to do is to stop it from spreading. Danzo wouldn’t even bother wiping her mind. Due to her ability in interrogation it was impossible to penetrate, or so it had been rumored. Cheyoung would never betray the leaf, so that wasn’t a worry. 

But she would betray ROOT again. 

And before Cheyoung betrayed ROOT again, she would have to be disposed of. She could never understand that Root protected the Hidden Leaf Village the way even the Kage couldn’t. It worked in the darkness, and would be disaster for its secrets to get out, to the Hokage or to Orochimaru.

Hanzo, made the appropriate hand signs, and lessened his Chakra. Along with transforming into the medical ninja operation outfit, complete with mask, he now had the Chakra level of one. He slipped through a metal door on the roof, and started down the enclosed stairways. His disguise worked perfectly, and nobody noticed him. There wasn’t much to be done among the younger, newer staff obviously, but there was a noticeable absence of senior medical Ninja. They would be in Cheyoung operation no doubt. 

 

He smelled the sterile air.

 

Finding them was easy, the hospital not made for hiding. Hanzo just had to follow the biggest concentration of chakra, and he soon found himself at one of the main doors to the operation room.

He wasn’t surprised to find Kakashi there. He turned.

 

The older man, who probably late for a mission, was reading his typical small porno book. He couldn’t risk going bringing too much attention, or coming near the famed ex-ANBU captain. 

He would be caught, then interrogated. 

Hanzo would have to wait till Cheyoung came out or Kakashi left. 

 

Or he could go check with the office. They would probably have her belongings in the back somewhere. He turned, nonchalantly, attempting to seem like he was supposed to be there. A lazy voice interrupted Hanzo’s plans.

 

“If you’re thinking of causing trouble, Hanzo Ekio, I’d think again.” As Hanzo looked over he noticed Kakashi hadn’t even looked over. He was still reading the book, noting the title, ‘Come, Come Paradise’. What a strange man. “Don’t bother denying the fact either.”

 

“Ah, Kakashi Hatake, this is classified. My mission is more important than just causing trouble.”

 

“I doubt it.” 

Hanzo stood still, examining the famed man. There was no use to try and deny it if Kakashi knew his guise. The man had the uncanny ability to predict more than just what his Sharingan could tell him. Hanzo’s own conflicting feelings for Cheyoung were currently telling him that he was glad she was being watched by the ANBU legend. He moved out of the way as medics rushed through with supplies.

 

“Why is Danzo sending you to look in Cheyoung’s things? Doesn’t he trust his own subordinates?” Hanzo leaned his head. He expected nothing less than him wanting the entire story. If Hanzo happened to give even a fraction of information, no doubt Kakashi would correctly guess the whole story. Unacceptable.

 

“You know better than that Master Kakashi. I am not authorized to give you that information.”

 

“Is the fact she has a forbidden Jutsu on those bandage a concern you?” Hanzo snapped out. He narrowed his eyes.

 

“That may or may not be the case. But as I said, I can’t disclose the information regarding the assignment.” Hanzo moved his weight to his left leg.

 

“Your actions are speaking as loud as words. Why isn’t ROOT giving this information to the medic team? They were having a difficult time without it.” Kakashi hadn’t moved an inch from reading his book, but the air around him was focused on Hanzo.

“ROOT takes on missions that even you wouldn’t understand.” 

 

“Try me.” Hanzo shifted his argument.

 

“You’re willing to risk suspension for threatening to interrogate a ROOT member? ” He said sharply. Hanzo was annoyed at the older shinobi. He had been caught effortlessly, and there was no way Kakashi would let him check Cheyoung’s things now. It was pointless to argue with the man, and now he would tell to Lord Danzo.

 

“I will tell you a secret Hanzo.” Kakashi stood up so quickly he seemed to use magic, or ninjutsu. He was masked face to masked face with the young ROOT captain. Hanz

o stepped back, but Kakashi advanced to fill the gap until Hanzo’s back hit the white wall.

Kakashi’s black eye narrowed menacingly as he leaned in. “Those people who don’t follow the ninja rules are trash.” Hanzo actually felt shock and surprise at Kakashi words as he tensed. Hanzo hadn’t been able to wear his owl mask when he transformed to the medic garb, and the fear, no matter how Danzo tried to kill emotion in him, showed for a moment. 

 

“What are talking about-.” 

 

“But, those who sacrifice their friends are lower than trash.”

 

Kakashi slammed a fist against the wall, making a large dent in the white plaster. His ever present porno was closed in his other hand, which was dangerously clenched around the book’s spine. His eye was alarming, the black pupil dilated hazardously. 

 

A loud cry pierced the air from inside the room, breaking the intensity between the ninja’s. Medic personnel rushed in and out with unknown instruments. Kakashi took a step back, then turned to go sit again.Hanzo took a step to the side, the medic sneaker barely making a noise over the racket the surgeons were making.

 

“What do you want Hatake?”

 

“Leave Cheyoung Kazue alone. Why don’t you go and enjoy a day, off far, far away, and when it’s over- Report to Danzo that she took nothing. It was simply misfiled.” Hanzo’s shock wore off as he processed the preposition. So Cheyoung did take the files. It would be better if he killed her, but she was Orochimaru’s now.

 

“You don’t understand the favor I am doing for her, Master Hatake. You’ll regret it if you mess with things you can’t understand.”

 

“No doubt I’ll regret anything involving ROOT. Leave before I get mad.” Hanzo did as Kakashi asked, well aware of his threat, and turned to leave, mission failed. The hall was empty, and he transformed into his ANBU wear.

“Wait.” Hanzo turned back around, and noticed Kakashi’s book was gone. Kakashi was serious it seemed. “Remember to make sure you tell that Danzo that Cheyoung is useless. Tell him to retire her. If you do that- I could probably forget what I have read on these.” Hanzo looked in surprise. 

 

Kakashi was handing him a handful of bunched, yellowed papers.

 

“These have been read by-” Hanzo looked closely at the sturdy sheets.

 

“Only by me. Funny though- I didn’t know Kazue was on the Itachi Uchiha case.” Once again the copy ninja surprised him. Uchiha? 

 

“Itachi Uchiha? Yes, of course. Who in the ANBU isn’t?” Hanzo lied. Cheyoung hadn’t been on tracking S-class ninja mission in months. “I need the notes. I can’t have them floating around.”

 

“It’s quite the file, and would take a while to read. You should keep better track of your missing-ninja information. Lord Hokage would be very upset if he knew they were floating around.” Hanzo narrowed his eyes, and performed a hand gesture. His ANBU traveling bag appeared and he carefully inserted the yellow papers, smoothing them out as best as possible.

 

Hanzo nodded, grudgingly, looking at the papers. Why would Cheyoung want steal information on Itachi Uchiha? Probably didn’t matter, as long as the files were retrieved. This did mean his job would be easy today, but difficult tomorrow. 

It was funny that someone was this concerned over her, and made him feel weird again. ROOT didn’t normally have family, and the thought of people protecting others usually made him want to laugh. For some reason he didn’t want to leave without seeing Cheyoung. He closed his eyes, grateful to be in a mask again, no matter how bothersome they usually were.

 

“Well then. It seems like I’m finished here.” Hanzo having the yellow papers firmly in his sack zipped it up and turned to Kakashi.

 

“Yes you are.” Kakashi narrowed his eye again, watching the ANBU member carefully. 

  
  


He had been at the Operation door waiting exactly for this. Typical procedure and ROOT always had some compromising bet on their members in these types of situations. He was glad he kept tabs on ROOT, and could recognize most of them. Hanzo started to perform the familiar handsigns for the Body Flicker Technique, but stopped and turned back to Kakashi at the last moment. After checking the area, he lowered his mask. 

 

“Isn’t that against pro-” To Kakashi’s surprise Hanzo smiled.

 

“I really shouldn’t be surprised about how this turned, but Master Kakashi, you shouldn’t be either. I’m not used to the emotions, and find it hard to understand why you’re doing this, but it’s rather, insightful to me, if nothing else. I think I did find Cheyoung Kazue as a friend, no matter ROOT, but I would be most grateful if you didn’t tell anyone else.” The masked ninja gave what seemed like a smile. Hanzo replaced the mask after his declaration, just before personal came through again.

 

“I am rather surprised you just did that.” Kakashi said. Hanzo viewed the hall. The commune had lessened from hospital staff, and only a murmur came from the other room. 

 

“Even though most ROOT members find Cheyoung attached and emotional, she really isn’t, compared to a normal person. ROOT destroyed most of our emotions, making us able to be so… efficient. However, with Kazue coming in with family, and as eleven year old, it was probably hard to become like us.” Kakashi nodded, looking Hanzo straight in the eyes of the mask. He already knew that she would be less welcoming after ROOT. “You said abandoning friends makes us lower than trash? Interesting concept. Probably killed lots of people too.” 

 

Kakashi frowned. 

“But since I’m feeling… Well, since I’m even feeling today, I’ll tell you something, even though it likely won’t change anything.” Kakashi was surprised. He hadn’t expected to get anything more than for Hanzo to go away. The handsome man behind the hospital mask stood across from him.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Tell her… she’s not out, even if she does get out. That should be enough.” Hanzo redid the hand signs quickly, and disappeared in a flurry of leaves. 

Kakashi looked at the leaves which had fallen. “I’ll probably get blamed for that.” He said out loud, looking at the fallen greenery. 

 

Then, taking his book out of his hip pouch he flipped it open. He may have been looking at the page, but his mind was still on Hanzo though. ‘Not out, even if she does get out…”

  
  



	6. The Brother

**Chapter Six**

  
  


“Kakashi, You still here?” 

 

Kakashi looked up at the heavy swoosh of the door. It had been hours since Hanzo had left, and Cheyoung’s operation was just getting over. He knew because he had read his book twice. 

He nodded, lazily.

He gazed at familiar Medic Nin, Chen Memno, who had just exited the operation room. The door closed heavily behind him and several other assistants, swinging on thick hinges. 

“Where’s Master Kazue?”

Kakashi felt the reprimand in his tone.

“I figured there was no reason to upset Cheyoung too early.” The Medic gave him a pointed look. 

“He would want to come and wait if he knew.” 

 

“What should I prepare for.” Chen shook his head.

 

“The news is not  _ fatal _ , but not good either. I’m not telling you anymore- I am putting in an order that Uchimoto Kazue is the one that has to sign her forms, especially if she wants a release form.”

 

“Heh, you know her well.”  

 

Chen’s hand reached into the white surgeon coats pocket and retrieved a wooden medical clipboard and started writing notes down. Likely, Notes on the six hour long operation, and instructions on how to care for the young women. Kakashi turned his head to the side, his one showing eye to the light. 

The windows adjacent showed how the sun was almost behind the skyline. 

“I didn’t want to leave for Uchimoto when she was so unstable. I can hardly imagine how upset she would be if I left.” Kakashi shrugged, looking back at his closed book. He was friends with Chen, because the Medic had so often sewn him back up after missions. He apparently knew the young Kazue well enough.

He wondered how often Cheyoung had come here. As often as he had come, when in ANBU?

 

“Should I send the message to Master Kazue?”

 

“No, I’ll take care of it.”

 

“I’m being serious Master Kakashi. She needs her brother.” Chen performed a hand sign, and his board disappeared. “ _ Especially _ now. That was one of the more difficult operations I’ve had recently. ” 

He stretched slowly, and as if shaking off as if shaking off a worry.

His balding head shone in the lights, and he looked down with sadness. It wasn’t often Kakashi got a lecture- but when he did, it was from the master medic. And Chen never was one to  _ not  _ take his job seriously. Not to mention that Chen always had a good instinct for a shinobi’s  _ non-medical _ troubles. 

“How serious is it?” Kakashi asked. 

 

Chen frowned, putting his hand to his chin. 

 

“This is the part of my job I dislike. I can’t tell you, Kakashi, despite your good intentions.” 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, and put his book in his pocket. Chen sat down on the laminated wooden bench next to Kakashi. 

 

“I’m serious Kakashi. No matter what Cheyoung Kazue says, Uchimoto is her official guardian.”

 

“Yes. I think I can manage to do that, since I’ve been sitting here. What’s the  _ light  _ diagnosis?”

 

The medic sighed, motioning him to walk with him to the nurses desk. 

“An  _ exact _ medical diagnosis would be impossible without the mission information, and I doubt we’ll get that since  _ ROOT’s a bunch of stubborn bastards _ .” Chen looked less than impressed, a sentiment shared by most of the regular ninja. 

Those were dark things that Danzo did. 

 

“All I can tell is that she’ll probably never be able to see- without a miracle.”

“She’s blind?” Kakashi once again seemed to move with magic, so fast it made the Medic blink with surprise. 

 

“Yes. But it seems more complicated than that. That not an easy curse seal on her eyes to diagnose, or figure out. It’s frustrating, because she probably would be able see, if she were to break the seal. I simply don’t have the ability, nor any of the medical staff we currently have here. I imagine this would be a feat for Lady Tsunade herself.” Chen sighed. “Of course, I can always write again, to ask her to return. We really could use her medical skills about now.”

He stopped.

“Shit Kakashi, how the hell do you manage to get information out like that?”

Kakashi, without thinking, touched the headband covering his Sharingan eye, avoiding the question.  “Yes, there have been a lot of strange injuries lately. What’s so difficult about this particular seal?”

 

“That’s the hard part. I have never seen anything like it in all my years, but it looks like a series of different curses placed together. The seal was basically consuming her Chakra at a voracious rate.”

Kakashi nodded, impressed by the feat. Master Chen was not as talented as Tsunade, but his skill was something to be proud of.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Her body's Chakra points had been hit, and her muscles in her left arm were torn, etc. Things we can actually help with. ” The wrinkles on Chen's face deepened as the thoughts of healing Cheyoung sunk in. “She should stay here for at least three weeks, and not do anything strenuous for a few months after that.”

 

Well then, Danzo would have no choice but release her from ROOT and the ANBU- something the Hokage would do it without a second thought. 

  
  


“I think she’ll be fine. She only screamed a few time all through it, the tough girl. We weren’t able to use any sedatives or medicine till the middle of healing, but we managed to get some in after that.” The older medic ninja sighed heavily, put his hands together, and closed his eyes.

 

“I can see why you would want to be the one to tell Uchimoto- I guess today is another one of those days we wish we weren’t ninjas.” Kakashi said, standing up. Chen stood up also, adjusting his white operation apron, and stretching his thin legs.

 

“Good luck Hatake.” Kakashi nodded.

 

“I think I’ll go in and see her now, if that’s alright.”

 

“Yes, I think that would be fine. I’m sure I’ll see you later.” Chen turned and started walking away, making a smiling Kakashi watch the white robed, emblazoned with the Leaf Village symbol.

 

”Off to rest?” 

 

Chen turned his face around, and Kakashi noticed that he looked pretty tired. He turned back to walking.

 

“I’m actually going to research. There are some things about the case that still don’t add up medically.” Kakashi stood smiling, than gave a wave at the figure, who returned it.

 

“It’s all for the girls, isn’t it? I’ll see you later Chen.”

 

“Have a good day. Don’t forget to tell Master Kazue.” The good doctor left, preparing for a long night.

 

Kakashi turned to the operation room and opened the heavy door, ignoring the ‘Medic Personnel Only’ sign. The few nurses in the room barely glanced at the masked ninja as they continued watching the silent figure on the bed.

Clad only in thin white operation robe and a thick bandage around much of her body, she did not look well. Kakashi stepped forward, turning to the female nurse medic who looked least busy, occasionally stroking the girl’s hair as if she wanted to comfort her.  

 

“Could I talk to her?” The nurse looked up, and a blush spread over her cheeks. 

 

“Um…. Um I, I do be-be-lieve so. I t-think she-she is-s conscious.” 

 

The nurse was surprisingly pretty, with dark eyes and purple hair, a gaze that was a little shaken. 

Machines in the background beeped steadily, assuring of their patients stability, the opposite of the nurses high stuttering voice. The violence of the operation must have shaken her up.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Too bad, Kakashi thought, that he had to meet such a pretty nurse when he couldn’t act on it. 

 

He walked over to the figure on the bed. 

 

Cheyoung shivered, almost imperceptible to the eye, as he touched her arm. He immediately noticed this, and how cold she felt. He tried to fix her robe, but she recoiled under his gloved hands. 

 

Kakashi looked around and noticed a metal table with unused, towels lining one of the walls. He walked over to them, picked up two, and brought the fluffy whiteness over. With a flick of his hands he covered Cheyoung with it, hoping that it made her warmer. 

She seemed to relax a bit at the heat, but he couldn’t help but notice how sick she looked in other ways- how thin she had become over the last months where she had been MIA. There were bruises forming on her sickly skin, more bandages around her left arm, covering her summoning tattoo.

 

“Aren’t you f-finished?” A drugged, strained voice, barely loud enough to hear, came from the injured ANBU’s white bloodless lips. “I am….. _ finished. _ ” He almost didn’t hear that last part.

Kakashi pushed the dark hair out of Cheyoung’s face and his one revealed eye widened at where his old apprentice eyes should have been. 

A series of seals were written on a clean white bandage, layer over layers. The new ones covered some older looking bandages, likely the curse seals. Kakashi nodded at Master Chen’s masterful improvisation work.

 

“These top seals, why did you put these?” Kakashi looked to the pretty medic girl, figuring she must have been an assistant. Another nurse, a heavier set matron who just entered, answered from beside a gurney carrying metal supplies. She walked over, eyeing Kakashi.

 

“Don’t bother with that student. I’m the one in charge now.” She flashed a wide smile, and put her arm on Kakashi. Kakashi’s pupil contracted, and he maneuvered out, and went to the other side of Cheyoung’s operation bed, quickly. 

 

“Um, well, same question I suppose.” He said. The large matron nurse looked in surprise at the place where her prey had just been. She pouted, but answered the question.

 

“Master Chen did it to temporarily stop the advancement.”

 

“Advancement?” Was that what he was talking about, for research?

 

“Yes. An unusual Chakra, not her own, was spreading from the seal through her eyes. It would have reached her brain if she hadn’t come in.” The nurse bent over. “You can hear me right dearie?” The girl cringed at the high, girlish voice the nurse put on. 

 

A dry, much more composed voice answered.

 

“As much as I need.” 

  
  


She attempted to move her left arm, but stopped quickly, grimacing.

 

“Stop talking and moving silly girl! You Ninja, and your ADHD.” Kakashi almost rolled his eyes, but he sighed instead.  _ Did the nurse want for Cheyoung not to answer?  _

The obnoxious nurse went and picked up the case file, glared at the younger nurse, and brought the papers to stand before him. 

“So… Cheyoung Kazue, is it?” Her eyes widened as she recognized the last name. “The  _ Finder’s _ baby sister, huh honey?” 

 

She stiffened, and only Kakashi’s hand made her relax. “ _ yes.” _

 

“You’ll probably be in here for a while, so don’t try anything you don’t feel up to.” 

 

“Should I feel up to anything?” Her voice slightly mocked back. The girl moved her head so that her bangs fell over her bandaged eyes. 

 

“Don’t talk!” The nurse retorted at her sarcasm. Kakashi interjected, saving Cheyoung the trouble of talking again. 

 

The pretty nurse noticed Cheyoung’s hair, and pulled out a bobby pin from her own locks, and pinned the into place. She smoothed it, and Cheyoung sighed. Kakashi, appreciating the kind gesture smiled at the nurse, before putting his hand on Cheyoung’s arm again. “I’ll go call Uchimoto. He’ll kill me if he knew I was taking this long.”

 

He  _ felt  _ the air around her change. Her demeanor had been a cool sort of resignation, but that was replaced with an icy cold repellent.  Her fingers tightened their grip and her body went ridged. 

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

Cheyoung suddenly sat up, looking as if she would bolt. The pretty nurse braced herself, and the matron took a step back. The masked ninja carefully leaned on the bed, the only person not anxious looking. 

“Pl..Please miss...” The pretty nurse said softly.

“No... Hu?” This time it was Kakashi who had the dangerously low voice. Cheyoung must of known she had crossed a line, because she leaned back, not quite relaxed. 

 

Cheyoung bit her lip softly and Kakashi crossed his arms. 

 

“No... No need to worry- I’ll write him when I feel better.” Cheyoung muttered, then she lay down slackening the tension. 

 

As if the spell of the moment had broken, the hefty nurse walked over, pushing the pretty nurse aside, giving Kakashi the clipboard. He looked over the temporary guardianship paper, smiling at Chen’s foreknowledge. 

Kakashi signed off quickly, and then wrestled his arm away from the nurse as she took it. He resumed his position across the bed from the large matron.

 

“Guess that’s it then.”

 

“What do you mean?” Cheyoung replied to the open ended statement.

 

“Your career.” His voice was clipped, a bit cruel.

 

The room tensed again. 

 

“ _ Fuck you, Kakashi Hatake.” _

 

Kakashi waved his other hand, the one with his book, and waved the nurses away. The nurses both left the room, quickly, not wanting to be part of the conversation. 

 

“Don’t act like it’s not obvious.” Her right hand clenched the towel that was near her, showing the nerves underneath.

 

“I said _ shut the fuck up _ .”

 

“ _ Almost _ the same Cheyoung- all that sass but with big girl words-  _ But,  _  I’d better test it anyhow.”  Kakashi said, and then he pulled out his book and tapped Cheyoung’s forehead. 

 

“Don’t touch me with that dirty book- yes I know it that porn one.” 

Cheyoung  _ hated _ being tapped on the head, and Kakashi moved his book before she could grab it. If she caught hold she’d tear it apart, like she had done the first time he met her, after a mission with Uchimoto. He was careful to never read them in her presence after that, but that didn’t stop Cheyoung from attempting to destroy his favorite past time. Same girl, in that respect. 

  
  


She was quiet for a moment, before continuing.

 

“I knew from the moment I got slapped in the eyes with that paper it was the end of it.” 

 

“Yet you did so anyway.” She didn’t concern herself with a reply, as if the fact that she did had been so careless  _ bothered _ her as well.

 

He leaned in closely, hand moving her dark head. 

 

“I read the files you took, as well as the ones you had written.” He said softly. She slapped his hand away, but more playfully. Resigned.

 

“I hoped you would. I knew you would find it if I could just manage to tell you  _ something _ .” 

 

“I’m not particularly fond of searching through my comrade’s younger sisters under clothing. You owe me.” Kakashi smiled as Cheyoung attempted to smack him.

 

“Pervy old man. Can I assume you didn’t give it to the ROOT that was following me?”

“Of course not. I’m not going to do anything to help ROOT, or implicate you. I gave him the original files from the archive, but nothing that would incriminate you. I told him that I found them on the road to life.”

 

“I feel honored Kakashi. As honored as that cat you saved, the one you saved to make you late to come save me, I assume.” Kakashi laughed. 

 

“Late? I was outside the entire time, waiting for you.”

 

“Hm. I’ll verify that, but if it’s true, I’m truly honored.”

 

“I am on time exactly when I need to be.” 

 

You, on time? What a joke.” She smirked, but Cheyoung face paled suddenly as her face contorted, and Kakashi put a hand to her head. The seals convulsed at his hand and Cheyoung started hyperventilating, and her left arm jerked. She was obviously in pain, but for some reason was determined not to scream.  

 

“Medic!” Kakashi yelled, unable to tend her. The matron nurse rushed in, and looked over Cheyoung, and performed the handsigns. “Ninja Art: Double seal reverse!”

 

A white bandage unrolled from the medical ninja’s pocket, and wrapped around the matron’s hand. Dark seals formed on the bandage and then flew over to Cheyoung. Kakashi lifted her head and the bandage rolled around her face. Cheyoung face, which had been convulsed with pain, relaxed when the seal came over. The nurse put her hands on the bandaged face and green healing Chakra bubbled and soaked in. After she turned to Cheyoung’s bandaged arm.

 

“I told you to not talk or move. Your tendons have ripped again. Cocky young things you ninja are. You’re not invincible, girly.”

 

“I apologize. It was my fault.” Kakashi said apologetically to the matron, taking a step forward. He had to practically jump out of the way of the hefty matron’s way as she tried to hug him. Unable to catch him, she changed her direction, moving to push the gurney out of the room. 

 

“Well than that’s just fine!” The nurse smiled lecherously, and both Kakashi and Cheyoung grimaced. “Now would be a good time to move you deary. Come on big boy, you can push the gurney.”

 

“Uh… well….”

 

“Just do it Kakashi.”

 

“I told you to not talk girl! Come on, big boy.”

 

Kakashi grumbled, grabbed the edge of the table and followed the nurse. They exited the white room operation room, and up the stairs. It was quite the feat to see the legendary Kakashi Hatake struggling to carrying a hospital gurney that held a smirking teen girl, covered only in towels- followed by an overweight matron, who was making big eyes at the Copy-ninja. The poor patient was maneuvered recklessly, trying to hold her left arm level. 

 

They managed somehow to make it up to the third level without any serious incident, besides looking like total idiots. 

 

The lovely purple haired nurse wondered if she should tell them about the elevator, but when the matron wanted to take the stairs, she didn’t argue. If the matron wanted to watch Kakashi Hatake backside strain to push a gurney up the stairs, she would have her way- no little nurse to stop her. But she was also going to enjoy the view. 

 

Cheyoung was put into a room facing the Hokage Mountain when the group made it to the third floor. She with help, managed to move slowly from the metal gurney to the much more comfortable bed. She was finally upgraded to a warm wool blanket and adjusted the metal bed to let her sit up. 

 

Kakashi, on the other hand, was horrified to find he somehow had gotten in fat old matrons grasp. 

He tried to form the handsigns for the body flicker technique, but his arms were bound to his sides by the women’s fat ones. He tried using words instead, but his charming backfired.

 

“Thank you, thank you…. I really should be going…” Kakashi attempted to untangle himself from the Matron. Cheyoung sat up on the bed, and looked over in their general direction of the noise. Her hair, somehow managing to untangle from the barrettes, likely from the stairway trial of death. 

She braided the hair while listening to the spectacle, but hadn’t gotten far before she got tired. The mop of black blue reached her waist, and still hadn’t been washed for several days. 

 

A shower would also be appropriate. Cheyoung frowned. The hospitals had one, but she was not asking for one if she couldn’t bathe alone.

 

“Kakashi, you simply must come with me around the bars. I’m sure-” The nurse rambled unplesantly. Kakashi could pretty much take any foe, but this overbearing  _ –in-lust-- _ women was too much. Cheyoung, sick of waiting for privacy, performed the ram and bird handsigns, ignoring the pain in her trembling left arm. 

 

“Leave.” Cheyoung’s voice was stronger than it had been before, and had regained some of its original edge back. _ But it came out of the matrons own mouth. _

 

The matron eyes widened in surprise at the voice that exited her mouth, the arms that let Kakashi go. _ Her body was moving on its ow _ n. Her bulk moved against her will, to the door. 

Kakashi looked over in surprise but used this moment to escape.

 

“I’ll see you later Cheyoung.” He disappeared in leaves.

 

“Hm. Bye.”  Cheyoung released the Mind Body Switch Technique and let nurse gain back control over herself.

 

The busty matron, seeing how her prey once again evaded her grasp, left angrily, being conned into such a trap by a patient who shouldn’t even be moving. She didn’t know what the patient did, but she had lost her Kakashi because of it. 

 

Cheyoung winced at the stinging in her arm that the nurse had made putting the IV in. Probably ripped the vein.

 

The nurse, infuriated, didn’t bother to re-heal the arm, or check the levels of her patient before she left. The thought didn’t cross her mind that the patient who just went through several hours of surgery was able to move, much less perform a high level Jutsu. 

 

The nurse slammed the door as she left and one of the shiny glass vials on the wooden desk quivered, and fell off. 

 

Before it could hit the ground, Kakashi caught it, appearing again. He jumped out from his hiding spot behind the blue curtains that usually surrounded the bed, but were pushed aside in a bunch. Just wide enough to hide one copy ninja. He had been lucky to notice it.

 

“Mind Body switch technique? Impressive.”

 

“I did learn a little from my Chunin team.”

 

“The Yamanaka clan would be jealous.”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t think they realized that I learned it. Nice save ,though, you’re lucky she didn’t come back to check when there wasn’t the satisfactory crash she must be accustomed too.”

 

“She is a woman without an outlet, and the sound of rage filled her ears. At her quarry. It wasn’t very kind of you to perform that technique on her, but I think I’ll thank you regardless.” 

“Hm. Stingy as always.”

 

“Heh. There is something else I’m curious about. Now tell me, Cheyoung, how did you know I caught the vial? Or for that matter, how on earth are you awake?” Kakashi put the vial back on the table, in a more stable position.

 

“She’s a menstruating monster.” Kakashi went to the room’s one window, and closed the glass which had been opened for some reason. “Besides, I  _ am  _ in ROOT. I should have outstanding stamina.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I remember you falling asleep over me reading one of my books out loud.” Kakashi grinned under his mask at the thought.

 

“You remember that?”

 

“Are you joking? It was the one battle I actually thought I was going to lose to you.” The only things that made him shiver was the thought of her getting her hands on his poor innocent books again. 

 

“I never did manage again, did I?” Cheyoung said thoughtfully.

 

“Not when the price was my Icha Icha books. Besides that point, no ninja has stamina to withstand what you have been through. I saw you before you came in.”

 

“…”  

 

“And you know what else I’m still curious about?” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“You aren’t as distraught as a ninja- as  _ any _ person, would be when they lose their eyesight.” Cheyoung didn’t realized that the slightest smirk appeared on her lips. “And I know you aren’t particularly fond of the dark.” She frowned.  

 

“I’ll have to be more careful if I want Danzo to finally release me from ROOT. You’re a little  _ too _ perceptive, Hatake.” She looked directly over at her friend’s voice, like he was a ray of sunshine that was too bright.

 

“I’m just curious- I have no objection if it means the end of you in ROOT. But it doesn’t explain how you knew I was still here, and caught a vial. Or how you aren’t more battered when the rest of your team was almost killed? This thing you’re up to seems a little too fancy for simply wanting a job change.”

 

“So they were hurt?” Kakashi tilted his head.

 

“You team is fine. Explain.”

 

“I wasn’t with Shizune for hardly any real training, but I did learn  _ some  _ medical procedures. I thought you would remember that.” Kakashi’s eye opened in realization. It all clicked in place.

 

“All they told me was that she helped you focus Chakra. That’s all you told the Hokage anyway.”

 

“Hm. That’s right.”

 

“The doctor was curious about how your eyes were the only serious injury, when the curse seal was one that should have ravaged you. I have to admit you have me perplexed.” Cheyoung shrugged.

 

“I suppose my secrets out.” 

 

“No wonder your team  _ was _ so successful. They had a master medic all along, Still, that doesn’t explain everything.” 

Cheyoung sighed. “No.” 

 

“The real question is  _ how _ can you still  _ see _ ?”

 

Silence.

  
  


“Clever Kakashi.”

 

“Humor me, kid.” Another tired look.

 

“I only knew the basics of what I was taught, but that was enough to study more medical ninjutsu.” Kakashi remembered how Uchimoto would always talk about his sister disappearing to the library. “It wasn’t enough. I don’t have my full sight, like I had planned, but I was able to do something to stop the curse.” Kakashi nodded. 

 

“So during the attack you diverted the initial hit, then framed most of your own injuries?”

 

“Not most. I really did get my ass handed to me.  _ But- _ ” 

 

Kakashi didn’t need to hear it, but I was likely because she was too nice-  _ he heard the whispers of how she miraculously saved her ANBU teammates _ . 

 

She was far kinder than most people knew. 

 

“So you can see?”

 

“I can  _ sense _ Chakra paths through the seals when I focus. Everything without a Chakra path kind of looks like shadows and is dull.” 

 

“Ah.”

 

“Fine, yes, right now I can somewhat see. Your Chakra is pretty impressive, like… like a thunderstorm. ”

 

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Almost like the Sharingan?” He questioned, putting a hand on his green vest.

 

“This is a seal I made myself for this very specific mission, and has nothing to do with bloodlines or any Kekkei genkai. I could have got into a lot of trouble for creating a seal technique for this.”

 

“You created a Kinjutsu?” Kakashi eye contracted. Kinjutsu was forbidden techniques that were dangerous to the user.

 

“It would probably be labeled that.”

 

“So you had a teammate irritate the ninja on purpose, so he would attack. Why would you compromise ROOT like that?” 

 

“I found some information that I wanted to test. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to pan out. But the more I got into ROOT, the less I liked it.”

 

“Risky move. The only way you’d be released off ROOT is if they thought you were useless.”  _ To think Cheyoung even could be useless was sheer stupidity _ . “But, in the end your eyes actually did get injured.”

 

“Yes. That ninja was s-rank, _ at least _ . Fortunately my own quick seal work happened to counteract his, and stopped the spreading for a while.”

 

“How did you make it back?”

 

“Mind switch Technique. I made a ROOT agent carry me. My partn-.“ Cheyoung’s tongue caught on itself, and her body froze for a moment. The curse mark on her tongue, the partial one Danzo had given her, flared for a moment, then it went still. 

 

She regained her movement.

 

“Hm. Clever. I can understand wanting to leave ROOT, but why not transfer to a normal squad? What is your reason for the charade?”

 

She paused. 

“I’ll be free to travel.” 

 

Cheyoung rubbed her bandaged eyes softly, then stretched back onto the bed. Kakashi’s eye widened and he looked genuinely surprised. 

 

_ So she was still obsessed with Itachi Uchiha. _

  
  


“Traveling? You’re going to defect from the Hidden Leaf?” Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl on the bed. She looked over surprised. Kakashi was shocked by the look of hurt her mouth was able to convey. 

“Never,” She snarled, leaning back up.  She used her good arm and clenched her fist, nails breaking skin. “I love this village! Don’t even joke about that. I would not leave as a  _ traitor _ and _ missing nin _ .” 

 

“Hm.” Her opinion on that was clear.

 

“I just want to _ finish some business.... _ that should have been finished a long time ago- then take a long break. No shinobi, no missions, no death. I hate it. I hate  _ it all. _ ” Cheyoung said the last part so passionately he had to grab her hands to make sure she didn’t cut herself with her fingernails. 

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This sort of angst had never been in her when she was younger, but he had a feeling he knew what was up. She released her clenched fists, then lowered herself down to lay on the pillow. He moved to the window, giving her some time to compose herself.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to come out like that. I just  _ so  _ frustrated and tired. I’m sure the Hokage would be happy if they knew I wanted to quit.....”

 

“Pride is like a raging tiger. However, if I may, I’m going to assume your desired business includes the death of a certain person?”

 

“...” 

 

She was quiet. Kakashi took a step away from the window where he had been watching the village, hearing the sharp edge to her voice. He looked over at Cheyoung, and noticed the blood that was rushing to her face. She was so passionate that even the inference of  _ him _ caused a reaction. He grimaced, and pulled a hand through his silver hair.

 

“Going after Itachi Uchiha  _ is a stupid idea _ .”

No answer. She could be so stubborn.

 

”With your injuries, and near blindness, it would be stupider than Gai’s persistent challenges.” He said carefully, keeping his voice neutral as he gazed out the window. It was darker outside, but lights lit the street below. He tapped the glass lightly with his metal plated glove. 

 

Cheyoung looked over slowly, and put a hand to her white face to the bandages. 

 

“That’s rude to say about your eternal rival!” He gave a laugh. “Besides....  _ Itachi Uchiha _ is only one one mark on a checklist of things to be finished.”

 

“Chayoung, don’t try and lie to me.  _ I saw the papers _ , and it’s obvious this plan isn’t worth the risk. Retire and just enjoy yourself till a cure is found. After you are better, then petition the Hokage, and we’ll assemble a team. Hell, I’ll go.”

 

“He won’t-” She stopped herself, hands clentched. She didn’t need to say it. The Hokage had refused her several requests to do that same thing. 

 

“ Kakashi, I think I preferred you insulting Gai rather than chiding me.” Cheyoung sat up, and Kakashi steadied himself. The damn Uchiha had been the only thing that made the previous pleasant happy girl so insolent and hard. 

 

Like a cancer taking over her mind, it would be the death of her, if she couldn’t control it.

 

“I don’t intend to tell you what to do... but... ” He went back to her bed, sitting down to pat her head. She gave a long-suffering look at him. “But your life doesn’t need to revolve around revenge. This is not something you should place on your shoulders.” The dark haired girl rubbed a bandage on her shoulder ironically, as if considering his words. 

 

The bandages that covered her ANBU and summoning tattoos. She puckered her mouth, and Kakashi noticed the thin bite mark on the bottom lip. 

 

“That’s where you all are wrong, all of you.” She was in terrible shape, both physically and mentally.

 

Kakashi sighed. “You’re right about that. I  _ shouldn’t _ be the one dealing with this.”

 

“Yes. It’s nobody else’s business.” Another hard-headed answer that could only be replied with an irritated sigh. 

“Let’s not talk about this anymore.” Kakashi attempted to change the focus of the subject. “You’re right, that it’s not my life.” Cheyoung stiffened, knowing that he had something up his sleeve. She admired the man, but didn’t much trust him.

 

“I’m sorry Kakashi.” She apologized. “I shouldn’t have involved you, or told you so much.”

 

“I am your friend. I would have figured it another way, this matter being  _ so _ suspicious; like most things ROOT does. But is this should be talked over with someone closer to you.”  He casually said, knowing that the next reaction wasn’t going to be pleasant. Cheyoung stiffened.

“No.” She said in a forceful voice.

 

“ _ Family _ is a precious bond much stronger than your families petty arguments. It takes years of friendship and devotion to reach a level family is born with.” Kakashi looked out the window, in the direction of the practice field. “You should hold tight with what you’re lucky to have.”

 

“ _ Hatake _ .” It hurt Cheyoung to think of him. The way he would react. “I know what you’re thinking of doing.”

 

“As it is, I think I’ll let you rest.”

 

“Kakashi,  _ don’t _ -.”

 

“I’ll see you later. Make sure you eat- you’re looking ghostly.” The masked ninja opened the window and leapt out, Kakashi style. 

 

Cheyoung sighed, feeling his Chakra fade. She could imagine his silver hair flowing as he went to do the exact thing she did not want. She had been dreading what she knew was inevitable with Kakashi being involved. Outside, a purple haired nurse sighed in relief as her longtime crush finally left. 

 

Cheyoung focused on the Chakra that had been caught behind her eyes, and in the bandages, and then a few handsigns. Then, like a light switch, the world turned on.

 

As nurses past her room she could see the chakra they had, flowing, most medicinally feeling. As she looked out the window, little chakras passed below.

 

The vision quickly faded turning darker, until it was black again. She pulled the hospital covers over her face, going into a darkness she knew. Truthfully, the dark had always scared Cheyoung.

  
  


She had taken the Uchiha files to discover more about Itachi, but she had also discovered some  _ dark secrets about Danzo _ . 

 

She knew Kakashi was right about ROOT. 

 

Just like Uchimoto.

 

Uchimoto.

 

The thought of him made her want to throw something, because he had been right, and she stubborn. In her greed she had abandoned the younger Uchiha.

 

With a sigh she rested her body until sleep overtook her.  

  
  


________________________

  
  


Rain hit the top of Itachi’s large hat as he walked along as his slow pace, enveloped in a thick black robe.

 

He raised his face to the sky, letting the drops run down his face. 


	7. The Reconciliation

**Chapter Seven**

  
  


“Uchimoto Kazue.” The dark haired, handsome, man looked up at the familiar masked face who had spoken his name. He smiled, and the pretty wife at his side turned and waved to the approaching man. “Temimaru Kazue.” She brushed her brown hair out of her face, behind her ears.

 

“Kakashi Hatake.”

 

Uchimoto and his wife had been talking a casual walk through town, hand in hand. To most people it seemed like a normal thing, but Kakashi noticed the unsteady gaze, the wandering eyes of Uchimoto. 

 

Temimaru, Uchimoto’s  _ relatively _ new wife, was smiling brightly, but she was not unaware her dear husband had many, many worries. 

 

Kakashi had been watching his fellow Jonin quite closely for some time. Even though he hadn’t really seen her in over a year, Uchimoto Kazue still looked for his sister. 

 

At the sight of Kakashi, Uchimoto stopped looking for her. 

 

“Well my good friend, what can I do for you? I notice your not run into poles.” Kakashi gave an awkward laugh, a large teardrop appearing on his head. 

 

“That was a one time incident. The book was a special edition, and I didn’t want to miss a second!”

 

Kakashi joined in the joke, knowing the good feelings wouldn’t last when he gave his message. Uchimoto and his sister were very alike, although Uchi had much better control over his emotions. 

 

They all laughed at the memory. 

 

It was weird. Their family was practically infamous for their respect, yet, they were able to be riled up over each other so easily. Cheyoung used to be so calm and happy, a genial attitude towards life. 

 

He thought sadly of how her anxiety and depression had become her driving personality traits.

 

Suddenly, something caught Kakashi’s eye. It was just a moment, on a rooftop, but he knew he had seen the flash of a ROOT member. He decided that the quicker he was, the better. 

 

“Uchimoto, I can’t stay long. I’ve been assigned to a mission-” Uchimoto nodded, understanding. “But you ought to know that Cheyoung is in the hospital. Took her there when I found her half dead from a mission”. 

 

Temimaru eyes widened and Uchimoto’s head rose, eyes wide.  Temimaru rushed forward, letting go of her husband’s big hand.

 

“What happened? Is Cheyoung okay?”

 

“Her condition was serious, though it had stabilized when I left. Her eyes have been injured.” Uchimoto had recovered himself and stood up against the wall.

 

“What room is she in?”

 

“Room 324. I’m sure she would be happy to see you.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Regardless Uchimoto disappeared, leaving his young wife with Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow a the unusual sadistic comment.

 

“Sorry about that Temimaru. I didn’t expect him to leave you like that.” Kakashi said, turning to Temimaru. “I’ve probably ruined your walk.”

  
  


“Don’t be silly Kakashi. Uchimoto has been waiting for a chance like this for forever. He’s a man split between two women, but I will support him fully. I love and worry about Cheyoung just as much as him, and would be disappointed if he waited.”

 

“Noble words, but I didn’t expect anything less from you. Cheyoung should feel lucky to have a sister in law like you.”

 

“I can see why she feels like she does. I can’t blame her if her moods were caused by our marriage. I wouldn’t want to share either.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what's been bothering her, Would you like me to walk you to the hospital?”

 

“I think I’ll go home and start preparing for them. It’s not my place to interrupt. Have a good day, and don’t be late for your mission.” He laughed, and turned to leave, but Temimaru turned back.

 

“Oh, Kakashi.” He raised an eyebrow. “Thank you from both of us.” Kakashi nodded and watched Temimaru walk away. Uchimoto was a lucky man to have a wife and sister, but was very unlucky to be in this sort of situation. 

He white hair waved in the slight wind, watching her go. He then smiled, but nobody saw it. The only thing that had really bothered him was her smile. It was strained and fake, and like her frown was much more automatic.

 

That was not the Temimaru he knew.

 

Left alone, he walked away, taking his book out of his pouch, and pretended to read to all the way to see the Kage. He would be getting his new squad of Genin assigned today, and wondered what they’d be like. 

 

___________________________

  
  


“Kazue, Cheyoung, well let’s see. Yes, she’s in room-” The nurse at the front desk began to search her files for the room number, but the familiar Uchimoto Kazue was already past. She blinked, surprised at the rude departure. Uchimoto Kazue was usually much more polite. The nurse sighed. Even Uchimoto could lose it over family.

Indeed. Uchimoto was rushing. It was silly to think that she would disappear in the two minutes Kakashi had met them, but he couldn’t help it. He would also have to apologize to Temimaru, but she would be more than understanding. He admired her very much as a person- She was so wonderful, and he knew he didn’t deserve her. 

He thought his marriage would be something that would unite he and Cheyoung. She had regarded Temimaru as a sister, and a reconciliation for the Kazue family seemed sure.

Unfortunately his marriage had seemed to do the opposite. His sister hadn’t come to the small wedding they had three months ago, and it was an understatement it seemed to say she was making a statement. It had caused all sorts of trouble, and he realized, just how long it was since he had seen her face, and how long since she had regarded him. 

She had moved out of his house when she went training in ROOT, which had been undisclosed to him. He had tracked it down and would have drug her home, except for the Hokage. The Hokage counselled him to give the girl space. She was young, growing, and likely felt the need to be independant- Many youth felt the same way. 

Even when he knew where she was, he only occasionally caught glances of her, and she hardly responded to letters or phone calls. It had been virtually impossible track down his own sister to tell her about his wedding. He had to go through the Hokage himself.

He was going to use this moment for all it’s worth. Reaching the third level, running on the wood floors, he finally saw her door. Without hesitating he grabbed the door and practically threw it open.

 

“Cheyoung!” 

 

His loud voice froze the occupants in the room, and surprised them. Uchimoto’s blue eyes widened had he realized what he had done. 

It was not Cheyoung in the room but a couple. A young mother was in the bed, holding a small newborn, the father at her side. 

Their faces were priceless, and Uchimoto judged the situation to best be served by slowly exiting and shutting the door quietly behind him. Red appeared on his face as he did so. The poor little family looked at him like he was about to eat them. 

 

___________________________

 

Cheyoung, sitting pensively in the other room, mindlessly picking at the hospital fare with her right hand. 

 

Her reverie was  _ broken _ and she snapped up at the sound of loud footsteps coming down the hall, a door flying open and hitting a wall across the hallway by the sound of it. The strange Chakra vision flipped on and she grabbed the seals as pain crossed them. She knew the idiot had just yelled in a hospital.

 

A loud familiar voice called her name, and gave her the answer. If she hadn’t been ANBU ROOT she might have blushed and pulled the covers over her head. Instead she smiled cynically at the dilemma her brother had probably just created. He hated embarrassment and was always careful. But to open the wrong room, screaming her name? That did make her smile a little more real.

 

Then she frowned.  _ Kakashi Hatake _ .

 

She would tie him up, beat him, and leave him in a field to scare off birds with whatever was under his mask for keeping his word. The worst part was how much it irritated her to notice a tingle of relief at the thought of her brother coming. 

She felt out gingerly with her left hand for the foldable table the nurse had given her to set her food on, and finding it, set the uneaten food with her right, hearing the plastic chink against the metal. Turning away from the door she looked to the window, trying to imagine how the night sky looked. 

She heard the same solid voice, lower now, apologize copiously, a door shut, and softer footsteps crossing the hall. The noise stopped quietly in front of her door, and she wondered if maybe he would just walk away. The thought of abandonment didn’t horrify her as it used too, but the painful nostalgic warmth, like fire, made her remember how she didn’t deserve him here to comfort her.

Her door opened and Cheyoung pulled the covers around her shoulders one handed as a chill, imaginary or not, seemed to pass over her.  The door closed quietly and Uchimoto walked closer, his sandals making only the slightest of sounds against the smooth wood floor.

In every hospital room there was a basic layout, and from past visits she could remember fairly well, and assume what my room had in it. There were two beds, which usually held other unfortunate souls, thin curtains that could be pulled around them to give some privacy, and two chairs a bed for visitors. 

She was in the furthest bed by the window, and had asked the nurse the pull the curtains around the bed in case they did place a bunk mate next to her. There was a table in between the two beds that held medicine, and the machines that kept track of the vital organs. She was hooked up to them now, probably as more a punishment though the matron said it was to keep track of my blood flow. 

She breathed deeply, trying to make it sound like she was asleep, but the heart monitor said otherwise. It wasn’t going crazy, but it had sped up the moment she had recognized the voice. 

 

Her door creaked open. 

 

‘Quiet! Stupid machine!’ She thought angrily. The footsteps had stopped, so close, just outside the bed. Cheyoung pulled her legs in.

 

Beeeep….Beeeep….Beeep…..

 

A swoosh and Cheyoung knew the curtains had been pushed aside. 

 

Beeep…Beeep…Beeep…

 

This fear was far worse than most of the ANBU missions made her feel.

 

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP...

 

Why was everything against her? The missions, her leaders, friends, and now her own heart had betrayed her. 

Cheyoung focused on gathering the Chakra and pushing it too her eyes. The pain focused, bubbled, then shot out. After a moment or so it subsided and she unclenched her fingers. To her surprise when she opened them, she realized that she could see chakra- and it was no longer painful. 

It would have been impossible not to notice the figure sitting behind her. In the dark room his essence light up the place.

 

His Chakra was like a warm sunrise, fresh and warming. Her brothers Chakra was like the warm hug after running in the snow.

 

“Cheyoung.”

 

Without reluctance he put a rough hand on the side of her face, gently grazing the bandages. It was so recognizable and brotherly that for a moment her heart stopped, and the beeping lulled. 

 

“Cheyoung.” 

 

She turned to him. “Uchimoto.” She said softly. Uchimoto nearly buckled in dismay at the raspy, deeper voice. Had it been that long since she spoke?

 

Was this was Cheyoung now- This anorexic looking, pale as paper, beat child-women who was covered with paper. Bruises had formed on her face, and were probably all over the rest of her. She had been pretty, but this creature in front of him was not. She was a shadow of her smiling younger self, beaten and tired. Disappointed, Uchimoto knew it would take much more to bring the happy vibrant girl back. 

 

How own anger flared. It was all because of  _ him _ .

 

Itachi Uchiha.

 

_ He hated him.  _

 

Uchimoto hadn’t realizes the effect that monster would have, but because of him, his younger sister was in this state. He could have screamed, but instead contented himself with formal niceties. 

 

He put a hand on her face. 

“I’m glad to see you. You look a little thinner than you probably should be. And your left arm is in bad shape.”

“It’s tough to protect this place.”

It was going to be a lengthy night and Cheyoung sighed to welcome it. It wasn’t darkness that would make it long, like it usually did. She turned off the Chakra sight, and even though it was black, it was much different with Uchimoto there.

“You look thin.”

 

She sighed, like hearing him was a breath of fresh air.

“I eat well enough.”

 

“As I can see by your full tray. I can’t really blame you since I never ate when in here either, but I do think something in your stomach would do some good.”

 

“I’m not very hungry.”

 

“Still.” Uchimoto picked up the fork and speared a soft carrot. He pressed it to her lips and she opened her mouth and ate the morsel. 

  
  
  



	8. The Stars

 

**Chapter Eight**

 

Itachi Uchiha looked at the night sky, looking at the stars with the usual emotionless face. He wondered how they managed to always arrive right when he needed them. A glorious black infinity was before him, beautiful lights, millions of years away, calling to him. The only witness to who he  _ really  _ was.

“Itachi, I can hardly believe you’re the star gazing type.” His quite literal partner in crime walked up to stand beside him as they looked over the mountains into the abyss. “But then again, I can’t imagine what you’re thinking of, being such a cold person.”

 

Kisame Hoshigaki grinned at his words, sharp teeth showing against his blue face, as Itachi stayed emotionless, as he expected. 

 

His partner was hard to guess anything about, since he hardly ever talked. On the other hand, it was a much more enjoyable partnership than many of the others in the Akatsuki. He almost laughed aloud when Deidara and Sasori spat at one another over art, or when the zombie crew had trouble on the road over money.

“Let’s go.” Itachi said. Kisame grinned, knowing this meant his partner was in an unusually good mood, and nodded to not passing up the opportunity. They both set out, black cloaks flowing behind them.

If Itachi had been in a different situation, he might have answered what he was thinking to Kisame. It was a little late for the notion, and if his partner knew, the hardened killer might have died of shock. Most of the Akatsuki would be shocked and disgusted if they knew the real Itachi.

Behind the straw hat, with it long hangings, Itachi dared the ghost of a smile.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like talking. He just had other things on his mind, memories of better times.

_ “You say the strangest things Itachi. I’m nine- gross. Besides, no one in the Uchiha clan will want to marry me.” He smiled at the budding girl, knowing soon she’d would be lovely as a rose. If not now, then he’d romance her later, when her head wasn’t so filled with notions of ninja glory. His heart beat quickly, knowing that he loved her already. Itachi had always been perceptive, and he knew that she would be the one.  _

 

_ There was time to convince her later. _

 

_ He blinked as she sighed a young, silly sigh. Knowing her patience was running short, he cut in. He also knew that Uchimoto Kazue would soon come and check on the girl. _

_ “Let’s talk about this another time. Wow, look at the stars Cheyoung.” _

_ “No Itachi! Back to the Genjutsu! I’m getting it!” _

_ “Later! Let’s look at the stars first.” He smiled and looked up. _

_ “Alrighty, but then right back.” _

_ “Okay, okay.” He grinned. His later would be the next day. He wrapped an arm around the small figure and she leaned in.They talked about stars that night. _

_ It was their night.  _

 

His smile ended, and the thought went through his head again. The thought entered every day. It was a dumb thought, and incredibly wistful. 

It was still one that nothing would ever stop him from thinking. It was the one light in the dark hell he had created for himself.

 

_ Cheyoung Kazue _

 

He took a side glance towards Kisame, and sighed internally. Kisame’s skin was a similar color to the Kazue clan’s trademark blue eyes. He brushed the thought away, trying to focus.

He could almost see the skeptical look that would cross her older face, and then he thought about his younger brother for a moment. That look she always give when he or Sasuke when they’d mention that subject. At least he knew Sasuke thought about him.

 

_ ‘You say the strangest things Itachi.’ _

 

Especially for a murderer.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Eat up. You’ve got to regain your strength if you ever want to get out of here.” I hesitantly reached out, and Uchimoto set the spoon in my recovering left hand. After two weeks it was almost better, but a little weak. I folded my fingers over the spoon and lifted it to my lips. The Noodle soup, watery and spiceless, made me put the spoon back down.

“No you don’t.” His hand intercepted the spoon, and made me force feed another bite. I ate it, but grimaced. I didn’t need to say anything to make my message apparent. “Just get it down.” 

I ate bite after bite of the soup the nurse had brought in the middle of our trivial conversation. It was nice not to be stressed out about Uchimoto anymore, but the hospital food was horrid. Regardless of the fact I looked skinny, wasn’t because I didn’t  _ like _ to eat. It was because I never had time to eat. 

 

_ But when I did, I made damn sure to eat better than this. _

I wondered if I could convince Uchimoto to let me do a summoning spell, and I could ask Saruwatari to get me some. The chimp wouldn’t be happy to be summoned by me for such a trivial matter, but he would begrudgingly do it. 

I sighed. 

Uchimoto and I had managed to have only one fight, justover food at that. I had  _ refused _ to eat the banana pudding. Bananas always reminded me of chalk lines and blood. But this shit soup was going to far.

 

“I will not.” I emphasised. “Eat this shit.” Uchimoto sighed, setting the spoon down.

“The Hokage was notified of your condition being permanent yesterday,” Uchi said “As was Danzo, _ as if he didn’t know _ .” I nodded, now knowing what was coming.

I’d be released soon. 

I liked the coddling more than I would admit, this being watched over by someone who expected nothing more than to see me.  My resolve to stay cool and emotionless was weakening in his presence.  

“Yes, of course.”

“You’ve been released from ANBU and ROOT and have been determined a citizen until further notice.” I nodded. No surprise there. I thought of the headband back in my apartment, still glossy from lack of use. I had always worn a mask in the ANBU.

 

But I was no longer a working ninja, and wouldn’t need it. Even though I knew it was coming, it still hurt to know I was no longer qualified to wear the leaf headband. To my horror, it seemed as though my ROOT training disappeared.

 

I felt tears before I could do anything, and I knew my seals would be soaked. They would dry, but the image would be firmly in Uchimoto’s mind. I knew that he wouldn’t be content to let me disappear.

I hadn’t believed that Kakashi would bring him. I hadn’t thought he would actually come. I was too dependent on my emotional bonds. How on earth was I going to escape the village?

That was my next problem. Guilt filled me, and I knew I didn’t deserve my brother. He would be better if I was gone, and he and Temimaru could go on with their lives.

 

\------------------------

  
  


Hanzo once again knelt before Danzo with Fu behind him, mimicking the gesture of respect.

“I assume you both know what this is about.”

 

“Yes lord Danzo.” 

 

“I suppose I don’t have to tell you how important this is.” They nodded, fully aware of the risk. 

 

“Then go. You have tonight.” They performed the handsigns and disappeared.

 

\------------------------

 

“Cheyoung! Uchimoto!” Temimaru flew through the door and looked toward the bed. The curtains were pulled back and Uchimoto was helping Cheyoung stand. The matron was also in the room, going over a checklist. A small brown bag was in Uchimoto’s other hand.Temimaru walked up in her usual cheerful manner and grabbed it, making the task easier.

“Don’t rush!” The nurse said, her eye twitching. 

“Oh, sorry!” Temimaru waved sorely, and the nurse almost shielded away. Talk about ‘bright and chipper’- Uchimoto smiled at his optimistic wife, and Cheyoung looked in a nondescript direction, the non-bandaged part of her face without emotion.  

_ Temimaru hasn’t changed much _ , Cheyoung thought. Even without sight she could  _ hear _ the familiar optimistic wife of her brother. 

Unfortunately, she liked the familiar voice almost as much as her brothers, and could almost feel the earthy quality to her Chakra. Her face was emotionless. 

Uchimoto interjected.

“We should go than. The Hokage wants to see me.” Cheyoung looked over, feeling empty. Uchimoto hadn’t mentioned that.

“What does the Hokage want?”

“Just to talk to me about my new team.”

Temimaru nodded enthusiastically and went towards them again. She hesitantly reached out a hand and put it on Cheyoung shoulder. It stiffened on contact, and sound seems to drop for a moment. It relaxed after a moment, and loosened. They all three walked out the door.

Temimaru was in shock at Cheyoung, though her good manner managed to hide most of it.  _ Thank you Kakashi _ ! She thought. She was feeling exceedingly grateful towards her husband’s friend. 

Cheyoung needed Uchimoto and vice versa. There was something special about the Kazue duo when they were together.

 

\------------------------

 

Most of the town didn’t notice the three people who slowly exited the hospital, but Kakashi did. He smiled under his mask, purposely late to meeting his new students.They would be angry no doubt, but he thought the sight of the Kazue clan was worth it. After all, the road of life was rarely simply, and usually required several detours. 

 

_ Mission accomplished. _

The family got smaller as they turned to the Kazue family house. Granny Kazue would probably go crazy at the sight of her precious granddaughter. 

He was still suspicious. 

Cheyoung wasn’t someone to let things go, from what he knew of her. 

It had been nearly an hour since he should have been to his students, and he still wanted to visit Obito’s name. He jumped away, and used the body flicker technique, disappearing into leaves. 

  
  


They fell, blowing past the family, and Cheyoung felt one hit her face. Uchimoto looked over and brushed it away. It fell, hitting the ground, before settling. They walked forward leaving it to fall behind them into the streets.

Another pair of feet walked over the leaf a few moments later. 

Hanzo and Fu looked at the trio, staying a good distance behind. Fu stepped on the leaf, completely crushing it. “Her Chakra’s down, but she’s with her older brother.” 

“It will be harder than we assumed. Regardless of the fact you’re a sensor and could disguise us, Uchimoto is not to be frolicked with.” Hanzo said. 

“No one in the Kazue clan was, and they both carry that legacy. It really a shame the parents and clan were at the forefront of the nine-tail battle. Almost an entire clan gone overnight.”

“Hm. They were the close to the Uchiha clan before that, weren’t they?” Fu asked.

“Didn’t you know Cheyoung is the product of an attempt to settle a dispute? It probably could have been a good love story, but the families never recovered after  _ the incident _ . Anger against the Uchiha’s built when they never showed to help with the nine-tails. Let their Kazue  _ allies _ turn to dust.” Fu said. 

“Interesting,” Fu said, “I never knew much about the Kazue clan.”

“Topic is dangerous. After the Uchiha clan was massacred, talk about the Kazue’s and Uchiha grew very popular, but soon died away.” Hanzo jumped on a tree branch, Fu following.

“Because of time?”

“Because of Lord Danzo, really. Because Cheyoung entered ROOT, and her brother continued like nothing mattered. The Hokage, Uchimoto, and Danzo are the only ones who really know about the Kazue-Uchiha fights-” Hanzo started.

“I get it. So tell me, what was the clan known for? Cheyoung abilities are around interrogation, right? She’s some sort of expert.”

“Expert would be an understatement. The Kazue were a branch of the Senju clan.”

“Related to the Senju? You mean the first and second Hokage?” Hanzo opened his eyes slightly, but with a nonchalant required of him.

“The very same. There is a reason Uchimoto is known the way he is.” 

“The Finder? I thought it was a silly nickname with more rumor than fact.”

“His enemies probably wished it was.” 

“That’s some serious chakra.”

“Yes. Regardless, Uchimoto is distracted, we could probably follow them now.”

“Let’s go then.” They walked, disappearing into the crowd. 

 

\------------------------

 

I sat at the foot of my old bed, concentrating hard. The Chakra was once again harder to focus on. The ability flittered back and forth.

It was arrogant to think I should be able to have power beyond compare because of my clan heritage, but it was irritating to think I didn’t possess Kazue style Chakra- like Uchimoto. My mother had possessed the Sharingan, and my father had incredible earth ninjutsu, but I had neither. Even my crazy old Grandmother had been something to talk about! 

Maybe Kakashi was right. 

Maybe I should give up on him...

 

Itachi. I scowled openly at the name. Every time I thought about it I had pure fury over ride my my emotions, and as a consequence, lost all the Chakra I had built up. Every time. I narrowed my eyes, knowing what pushed me along. 

His shadowy face, with black eyes, turned red lightning. A distant memory of a black night followed by an even darker morning.

I went into stance, my efforts igniting once more. My hands started the now familiar motions in front of me.

I strained, head in my hands.Pain erupted, but I mastered it like a wild horse. 

 

The pain was still there, but now it was manageable. I could hardly express my relief. I looked through the door down the hall at Temimaru’s form. She was a glow of blue, against the gray tone shadows. Gentle, spunky, and I could see Temimaru was folding laundry by the way she moved

Determining the amount of Chakra I possess  _ against _ the rate in which is used… I could probably use it consistently for about a day at a time, with half a day rest in-between. But if it was constant, the paradigm would shift.

That was still quite a bit of Chakra going to waste. If any enemies could hide their Chakra, I would have no choice but to run. 

Temimaru folded the towel and placed her hands on it.

My mouth opened. I looked in shock at the softly lit form of my brother’s wife. The way she had been folding the laundry reminded me of a certain person. I person that I didn’t know for very long- but taught me alot. The very motions Temimaru was using to fold looked almost like a medical procedure. The answer was right in my face. 

Shizune...

I was an idiot. The answer had been in front of my very face I shut the door softly, and walked to the bed. Lying down on the familiar covers I quit the seal, and forced myself to take the dark. Tomorrow, I would go meet the Hokage.

 

\------------------------

 

Itachi, in the process of pulling his cloak on, stopped. He could also hear Kisame, who was in the room next to him, stop also. The familiar voice entered both of their minds. They let it come, knowing that their leader was not a patient man.

“Kisame, Itachi.” They both answered, informing him that they were listening. “I have a new mission for you.”

“Another one?” Kisame answered, his rough voice echoing in the group sub consciousness.

“What is it?” Itachi said politely, able to mentally visualize the familiar purple ringed eyes that he had memorized. Calm, perfect, Itachi.

“Hm. I would like to see a little more respect from you in the future Kisame.”

Kisame grumbled, then muttered something under his breath.

“Your mission is simple. There has been an escapee from one of Orochimaru’s hideouts who I want you to find.” 

“Orochimaru?” Kisame laughed. “Why are we going after an escapee and not the snake himself?” The leader didn’t answer, getting to the point.

“It’s rumored the escapee managed to take Orochimaru’s ring.” That perked their attention. Kisame started laughing, and Itachi was emotionless as ever.

“Well well. Impressive I’ll admit, but are we to kill the escapee and take the ring then?” Kisame said, imaging his great sword facing an opponent worthy of it.

“It seems as if this person is aware of our group. If they manage not to die within the first two minutes, find out just why they would steal it. I would like to know who could do such a thing.” The leader voice gave it away. He was defiantly joking, in his own weird way. 

“Where were they last spotted?”

“I expect you to answer that question.” The voice went away, and Kisame and Itachi returned to their own heads. Standing up, Itachi picked up his hat, crossed the room, and exited. Kisame would no doubt complain, as he would just block it out.

 

\------------------------

 

Kakashi, just finished meeting with his new group of Genin, stood in front of Kazue clans family door. It was sort of nostalgic, standing before the big building where the main Kazue family resided. There was only four Kazue’s left in the world, and they were all in the large house before him.

_ Tell her… she’s not out, even if does get out. That should be enough. _

He wouldn’t wait any longer to talk about what Hanzo had said. Before this unusual alliance between Cheyoung and her family had happened, he had been hesitant, waiting to see what would happen. Telling Uchimoto was risky, but Kakashi knew he’d regret it, if he didn’t. 

Uchimoto no doubt would have had his guard on if he was still the same ninja as when they had been teammates in the ANBU. 

Kakashi knocked on the large timber door, and after a few moments it was pushed aside. Granny Kazue stood opening the door inquiringly, and looking only slightly eccentric today. 

“White Fang! Come in, come in dearie! Where’s that sweet little scarecrow son of yours?” She grinned playfully. Kakashi, exasperated of playing his father to the old lady, quickly asking for Uchimoto. 

“It urgent business, I promise Madam Kazue.” He assured her. She beamed forgetfully, flashing her toothless mouth.

“With my little grandson? Well he is very talented! Alright, but I expect the rest of your cute family next time!” She turned and called away in her sweet high voice. It was hard to believe this old woman had taken down top ninja in her day. “Uchi, boy, get your hiney here! White Fang is here!”

Uchimoto stuck his head out a doorway. He nodded, noticing Kakashi and give his characteristic smile. He walked down the hall to meet them, hand flattening his short hair back to his head. He smiled apologetically for his honored grandmother behavior. “Grandmother Kazue-“

“Don’t use that title! You make me sound ancient!”

“Forgive me, Nana, but this is urgent if Kakas- the White Fang himself came. Would you mind asking Temimaru to make us something?”

“For such boys as you? I’ll do it myself!” Uchimoto nodded, knowing he would be the one Temimaru would make clean his grandmother’s inevitable mess. She bustled away, ecstatic at the chance to do something helpful.

“Forgive her Kakashi, I’m afrai-“

“Don’t worry about it. I’m flattered really.”

“I hate for us to seem so rude, Kakashi.”

“Your family has more respect than the Buddha. Besides, you don’t need to be so formal- I would hardly believe that after all we’ve been through you’d still use such respectful formalities.”

“Our family doesn’t forget our promises, nor what we owe.”

“That’s was a long time ago, under very different circumstances. You’ve helped me far beyond that any sort of policy would require.” Uchimoto smiled at Kakashi’s words, and he knew it was the same sharp man he had been years ago. “I don’t think that would make a difference in the way you’ll do things.” Uchimoto beckoned his hand.

“Come, old friend, let’s talk in somewhere comfortable.” They both walked into an adjacent room and chose a comfortable position across from each other. Sitting down there was a moment's lull. It was just for a moment, but Kakashi knew that his old partner had not lost any of his prowess. His blue eyes took in every detail, and he probably already knew what this was about. 

He looked straight at Kakashi.

“This is about them right?” He rested his face on his hands, blue eyes resting on the window finally. They narrowed for a moment and went back to Kakashi.

“Your skills haven’t decreased a bit.”

“I noticed them keeping a close tail when we left the hospital.”

“No doubt you noticed me too. You deserve your title,  _ Finder _ .”

“You flatter me. My tracking is nothing to your skill with that eye.”

“I guess we’re just a pair of modest geniuses.” Both laughed at the old joke and the door to the kitchen opened on them in that state. Temimaru looked in, smiling the scene, but looking a little frazzled.

“Company, Uchimoto? You should have told me. Granny is in the kitchen again.” Both men looked to each other.

“Forgive me, Honey,” Uchimoto said. “I got caught up, and completely forgot about her promise to make us something.” It made Kakashi want to blush almost, at the sincerity Uchimoto said it with.

Uchimoto smiled bigger. “I’ll clean it up later than honey.” She looked at him, than Kakashi, suspiciously.

“Your ‘later’ would be tomorrow, if you’re with Kakashi. You just owe me one okay.” She smiled and Uchimoto nodded. As she left Uchimoto closed his eyes and sighed.

“I have a mission tomorrow, and her punishments tend to last the entire night.”

Kakashi eye widened and he blushed. Uchimoto put his hands up and laughed at Kakashi’s expression. “I apologize, that came out wrong. She’ll make me deep clean all the bathrooms with a toothbrush or something, before she lets me go to sleep.”

They both laughed again at the thought of Temimaru standing over Uchimoto as he cleaned all ten Kazue bathrooms with a toothbrush. As her footsteps faded the laughter died down and they looked at each other seriously.

“I’m glad to talk to you, but I suppose this is more than a social call to reminisce.”

“You already knew it wasn’t.”

Uchimoto’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hanzo Ekio and Fu Yamanaka. They almost got Cheyoung, if you hadn’t been there to cover her. I will continuously be in your debt.”

“No worries.”

“I know how you wanted to spend time at the memorial stone, before you met your new students. I appreciate the sacrifice.”

“If I did I would be forgetting what Obito taught me. I would have also been betraying his family at that if I didn’t help.” Kakashi replied, a distant look in his eye. For a moment it looked as if Uchimoto wanted to say something, but shrugged. 

“Of course. But I hear you have your own troubles.” Kakashi laughed.

“The Hokage continuously encourages me to try and keep a batch of students.” 

“But a new Genin team is a big deal, especially for you. Did you give them the infamous bell test?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Who are the unlucky few on you team?” Uchimoto asked. “Don’t give me that look Kakashi, who doesn’t know your record of failing students?”

“It’s funny you ask. That’s the other thing I wanted to tell you. Since you brought it up I might as well tell you now.”

“Does it concern me?” Uchimoto joked, smiling widely. The footsteps returned and Temimaru brought in some tea and snacks. After reassuring her that they would call her if needed, she left.

Kakashi turned back, his serious demeanor back.

“It could. My team includes Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki.”

“The fourth Hokage’s legacy?” Kakashi nodded. Uchimoto smiled. “Of course you’re the only one who could do that, Kakashi. What’s he like?”

“He’s like Obyo Takima on your old team.”

“Incredible strong minded and clueless as a teapot?” Uchimoto laughed at the thought. Every team seemed to have one. “Who’s the third Genin? Probably a genius if they still pair them up with testing scores, especially if he’s like Obyo.” He smiled and Kakashi nodded.

”Your right, the other is a genius. It’s Sasuke Uchiha.” Uchimoto almost dropped is tea, but caught it again with awesome prowess.

“I see.” Kakashi pulled his mask down and took a quick sip of tea as Uchimoto replied lightly. “Of course it concerns me.”

“Sasuke Uchiha is quite brilliant to what I’ve seen.” Kakashi said, adjusting his mask again. Uchimoto turned away.

“What else did you need to tell me?” 

“I intercepted an agent at the hospital.  _ Hanzo Ekio _ . He was there to find some records Cheyoung was suspected of stealing from the ROOT archive.” Uchimoto lifted his eyebrow, sharp enough to understand. Kakashi could see the carefully concealed anger in the look the calm man had. 

“They were on the Uchiha, I assume?” 

Kakashi nodded.

“Sharp as ever, Kazue. When I confronted the kid, he actually ended up giving me some advice.”

“A ROOT agent gave you a tip?”

“That’s what I thought too. It seemed suspicious. But, the way he said it was curious enough- I think it’s worth looking into.” 

“What did he say?” Uchimoto was looking at the window, clearly thinking hard. 

“That she’s not out,  _ unless she’s out _ , or something along those lines.” Both men reached for the tea. Kakashi took a sip, and Uchimoto looked into the drink.

“Curious indeed.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be sure to seal up the place. What do you think they’re planning?” Uchimoto asked. “What scares me more is what  _ Cheyoung  _ is up too.”

“You can’t watch her every movement.” A flash went through Uchimoto’s eyes.

“But hell, why is it always him? I knew they were childhood friends, but this is an obsession I can’t fathom. If the Hokage allowed me my request, and this would never have happened.” He slammed a fist to the table, shocking Kakashi. It was unusual to have Uchimoto worked up so quickly. 

“Itachi could have killed both of us, young as he was, it he tried to find him. He was extraordinary in ANBU. If Cheyoung manages to escape the walls of Konoha and go after him,” Kakashi connected his eye with Uchimoto’s piercing blue pair, “We’ll may never see her again.”

Uchimoto nodded. “I agree. You have Cheyoung down to a Jutsu.”

“She was one of the most innovative ANBU students, despite lacking the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai.”

“What do you suggest? I hardly know how to help.”Uchimoto put his head down in his hand, which meant he was giving it very serious thought. Kakashi looked down at his friend, not having an answer.

  
  


Outside the door Cheyoung tightly grasped ahold of the cup of tea she had been given a few minutes ago from Temimaru. She had managed to sneak down, knowing her brothers chakra was focused outside the house. 

Kakashi’s visits never failed to give her new information.

_ Hanzo and Fu. _ She gave a grim smile. 

“I would be flattered, Lord Danzo, if it wasn’t for the fact you're obviously trying get rid of me.” She muttered.

She turned, hearing footsteps. She jumped across the hall, grabbed the stairway banister, performed an aerial flip, and landed at the top of the stairs. Temimaru came around the corner where she had been just as the door opened and Uchimoto looked out. 

Fortunately Temimaru passed by, to take her place. There would be almost no chance of listening in now, as her brother was even more riled up. As she looked down she saw the blue Chakra building up around the room. It would inform Uchimoto the movement of anything near the area within seconds. She knew her brother incredible tracking and sensory Chakra abilities well, but it was interesting to see the actual Chakra in work in this different sense. Amazing to see the pure concentration and the fact this was so little for him to do.The only way he wouldn’t know was using some sort of powerful counter jutsu. 

It made her feel bad that she had been spying on them like a child, but the guilt was worth the information.

_ Sasuke Uchiha _ was on Kakashi new squad. If she was the type that laughed over irony, or fate, she would have been on the floor in titters. Itachi, herself, and now Sasuke. All the survivors with Uchiha blood had worked with Kakashi.  Must be a family thing. If you survive, you get to chill with Hatake. 

She sighed. Having a vindictive prowess with words was unfortunately no comparison to one with an actual eyesight. 

She walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her she walked over to the window. A thin layer of Chakra was outside, covering her window in a web like fashion, continuing down the house. 

Much more effective than a lock. Uchimoto was monitoring her, making sure no one came in, or that she didn’t leave.  _ He was taking it up a notch _ . She looked out past the bright concentration to the top of the dark buildings behind a large wall. 

Her window faced the deserted Uchiha compound. With her eyes it seemed like there were only shadows, and nothing that would look like a house. 

She mused that maybe the real reason she wanted to leave was to escape the shadows that emanated from the Uchiha Compound.

Her face turned away from the utter blackness, shutting the curtains.

 

\------------------------

  
  


“Seems like they knew.” Fu turned to Hanzo. “We underestimated him.” They stood outside in the trees across the street from the Kazue family house. The house was on the outskirts of Konoha, nearest to the Uchiha compound. Fu wondered how they could stand being near to a ghost town.

“I did didn’t expect this.” Hanzo looked closely at the front door. “His ninjutsu is most impressive.”

“The  _ Finder _ and the  _ Copy Ninja _ in one house. Not to mention a former taijutsu expert and an old legend. Any ideas?” Fu looked to his younger comrade. Hanzo was perfectly emotionless, and gazing over the landing.

“You’re the team leader.”

“Correct. But seeing that you have that blade. ” Fu said, as Hanzo fingered the blade on his back.

“It was worth the trouble to get. From the data we’ve collected the likelihood is she’s in her old room, in the back of the house overlooking the Uchiha compound.” Fu said, checking a book he pulled from his pouch.

“That’s right. Quite interesting, seeing how it is abandoned. It probably gives Uchimoto pleasure to know they triumphed over the Uchiha Clan once and for all.”

Fu stopped for a moment.

“You’re acting like it wasn’t a secret that Uchimoto Kazue wished the Uchiha’s gone and out of the Kazue’s hair.” Hanzo shrugged 

“Most information about the Kazue and Uchiha clan is classified. But you know more, don’t you Fu-”

Fu stopped, giving a smirk.

“Clever, Hanzo. Almost got dragged into your gossip circle, kid.” Hanzo shrugged, like it was no big deal.

“I figured with all the water under the bridge that perhaps you could tell me more.” Fu frowned, as if what Hanzo said bothered him. 

“Maybe later. But let’s finish this. Better to do while they're not expecting our trump card.”

“That barrier would suggest otherwise.”

“The Hokage had requested to see her tomorrow, and we can’t allow that. I think this will be the time when their defenses are the weakest.”

“Then let’s go.”


	9. The Betrayal

 

**Chapter Nine**

 

She swore under her breath and got up, knowing she couldn’t just make it all go away. Cheyoung couldn’t sleep in the dark, knowing all that was between her and those damn houses was the thin glass of the window.

She strained, her chakra sight forming.

It was better seeing the variations of dim chakra of the night animals than the total darkness over the Uchiha compound. Having alone time at night was never very enlightening to her; the faces of the long dead Uchiha came often in her dreams. Aunts, Uncles, those who would sneak her candy- those who would give her longing looks. Pitying looks. A child of both the Kazue and Uchiha, but really belonging nowhere.

The agony of her situation, and the apologies of Uchimoto, ones that he could never exactly word. Fuzzy memories of happiness swallowed in the sharp edges of her ever constant depression. 

 

She needed to move. Leave. 

 

But if she tried to open the window now, Uchimoto would come crashing through her door in three seconds. If she had her ANBU things she could probably make a run for it but being caught with it would put her in serious trouble with the Hokage. Not only that but the Black Op’s probably had already visited her apartment and taken her more valuable tools and weapons. 

Like her well marked, little black book. 

 

The most priceless thing an ANBU member had on them, her little black book that contained covert information on recent notable  _ missing _ ninja with valuable information for those chosen to hunt them. She rarely got those tracking missions, having the role of chief interrogator, but she spend plenty of time pondering on those missing ninja. 

The only thing her little book had ever failed on was information on was the infamous Itachi Uchiha. She had a curious lack of information in her book on him, which led to the critical decision to steal certain ANBU papers. 

Her  _ finding _ the certain documents had been meant to be a secret, so that she would have time to plan her next steps. She was supposed to disappear on that mission afterward, not take a crucial hit and get sent to the hospital. 

She now had to deal with a different escape.

She once again found herself at the window. 

 

Looking out past the glass and layer of Chakra Cheyoung snapped back to attention, her senses bursting. 

 

Standing on the roof were two figures, Uchimoto’s chakra quickly disappearing as a thin object in one of the men’s hand sucked it in. It must be Hanzo the trademark sword, Gaman, called the chakra sucker. 

The figures opened the window just as Cheyong sat on the bed, giving a sardonic wave.

“You’re very perceptive, for being blind as a bat.” The voice gave his identity away, but she had a pretty good clue who they were.

“I  _ heard _ you Master Fu. I’m guessing Hanzo’s with you also- How nice of you to come for a midnight call.” 

“Your brother didn’t make it easy.” Fu remarked casually. 

“That wouldn’t be very fun.” Cheyoung hands flew out as if that was obvious.

“Aren’t you fiery one, Kazue. Where’s that trademark reverence and dignity?” Fu looked at his old comrade, cautiously regarding the young women- Her hands went back to her lap, demurely. The fact she had been trained in the Yamanaka clan Jutsu’s simply made her  incredible dangerous. She was not to be taken lightly. 

“It  _ died _ with my eyes. What do you want?” She touched her seal bandages as if to emphasize her point. Cheyoung had lost her ability to be truly respectful, or concerned, to anyone at this point. Hanzo cut in, speeding up the moment. He had no desire to have trouble with Uchimoto Kazue.

“Procedure. We came to take you to Danzo to be released properly, and get your gear turned in.”

“You haven’t already taken it?” Cheyoung knew they had- but the sarcasm was too sweet. 

“Then consider this a formality.” 

“Uchimoto will to check on me.” She threatened.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about Lord Danzo?”

Cheyoung gave a shrug. “Maybe he should be worried about me.”

A tense moment passed. 

“Hanzo, you must have brought your sword.” As they walked forward she could feel their Chakra. It was strange, but while Fu had a shadowy feel to his Chakra, Hanzo’s was distinctly like something slimy. She narrowed her eyes under her bandage. Hanzo sword, Gaman, was being waved at the progressing Chakra, and it was brightly lit, with several colors and feels swirling around it. Uchimoto’s Jutsu was as stubborn as him, and lived up to his name, but Gaman was more persistent still. It was the brightest thing on the roof.

“Not as amazing as the legendary Samehada of the Mist, but Gaman does well.” 

She bit her lip, knowing that he brought it as a threat. If she tried to struggle, then they’d take her unconscious body. 

This could work in her favor.

Better to be awake to face whatever Danzo had planned. 

“Let me set a clone.”

Fu’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, knowing she was being too reasonable- she knew that something was off. 

She held her left arm gingerly and made the appropriate signs. 

A poof, and a perfect likeness of Cheyoung lay in bed, breathing softly. The real girl walked over from the bed to the window, feeling the white wall as a guide. Hanzo noticed that she was fully clothed in black, like she had been expecting to leave. 

At the window she paused. 

“I’ll have to ride one of your backs.”

Hanzo looked to Fu, who nodded and took the short blunt sword from Hanzo. He took her hand and as she stepped out, he led her to his back. She put her arms around him, and for a moment Hanzo felt heat go through his face. It went away, but the rush surprised him, and he was glad he was in his mask.

Fu turned and Cheyoung could see the Chakra being expelled from the blade as it neared them. It was marvelous to see in this way, but every time the blade was near, her ability to see chakra would lose focus. 

Hanzo jumped off the roof, swearing mentally as she grabbed him, nails digging into his shoulder, likely on purpose. He focused on the path, trying to ignore her breathing. He tried his best not to jostle her bandaged left arm.

The trio had a tricky time getting away, and eventually just jumping off the wall of the old Uchiha compound, for the short cut. But being ANBU, and having Hanzo’s sword, they couldn’t help but make it out. At her bequest, they even stopped at her apartment.

To Cheyoung’s surprise Hanzo was more than helpful getting her supplies packed- even if a few were more random things that were suspicious for a blind girl. Fu seemed too hurried to notice. She slipped into the ANBU jacket slowly and grabbed the side pouch, then put the grey backpack on. Pulling on her mask she grabbed several kunai Hanzo offered her. Then he once again helped her on his back.

They were than off again, rushing through the warm night, not being seen.

“We’re going to Danzo now?” Cheyoung said to Hanzo in his ear. He made a slight nod, and an even softer yes. He wanted to scream, but knew it was too late. They exited the back gate out of Konoha into the dark forest. 

“Why are we going so far?” His heart leaped. She had noticed the strange interval it was taking them to get to the usual meeting place. Fu answered, being more prepared.

“Lord Danzo is currently in an undisclosed location away from Konoha. Since your release from the hospital was so sudden, he was unable to reschedule his appointment for your need.” Hanzo feel Cheyoung nod, slowly, as if she was deliberating. She was top Operative in ANBU for telling such things, but she seemed to completely lose all her abilities without her sight. Hanzo didn’t wish her to be harmed, but knew that it couldn’t be help now. It was likely she knew that Fu was telling a partial truth, and that someone much sinister was waiting at this undisclosed location. He tightened his grasp on her, and jumped powerfully over the treetops. 

 

_ He didn’t realize that she could tell he was lying, and that his Chakra pulsed. _ Nor did either man notice her slip a mouthpiece onto the inside of Hanzo’s ANBU vest back.  

 

No one said a word for the next hour.

They landed into a clearing, softly, and Hanzo set her down. She landed a little uneasily, and took a moment to warm her legs up. The speed had made it a freezing ride, and the temperature had dropped. It was a little past midnight, coolest part of night in the fire country. 

In that moment Hanzo and Fu both took a step back. Fu took off almost immediately, but Hanzo stood calmly in the clearing. 

“Where’s Lord Danzo?” She said in monotone, like an actor who has said the same line one to many times.

Hanzo put his head down.

“Or are you finally going to tell me that this entire thing is a sham?”

“Hm.” Fu said cooly. “And Lord Danzo felt that after you stole certain files, that you were no longer a trustworthy asset.”

“So am I to be killed?”

“Traded.”

“How kind of Lord Danzo.” Cheyoung gave a rather sarcastic drawl.

“It was actually by special request that you’re not being terminated.”

“How thoughtful.” She said emotionlessly. 

“Yes.”

She had known the moment they had come, and had a feeling that this may happen. It may have been unusual in Konoha, but as a ROOT agent, she had seen far darker things- ninja nations trading people like chess pieces to less favorable factions when they deemed them useless, traitorous or a nuisance.

“Yes, and they're here to pick you up. Farewell,  _ Kazue _ .” With that goodbye, Cheyoung was left alone.

“That was a dick move.” She said to the air.

 

She felt new chakra, and then she knew. A chill went up her back.

 

The portion of her face showing was contorted in pale concentration. She whipped out a kunai, and held it out one handed, her flimsy pouch bouncing on her back. It was no curiosity who she had been traded too. 

A slippery voice, horridly serpent-like, spoke. 

“So that old man actually gave up his precious little operative. I should ask for ROOT members more often.” Cheyoung whipped out a another kunai with her left hand and threw it at the voice, then took a firm step back. The throw hurt her already pained arm, but it didn’t matter.

Needless to say, the kunai attempt was useless. She knew had been betrayed, but this was a new low, even for Danzo. 

She turned, sandals digging into the ground, taking the pain, humiliation and betrayal of this moment. How could any ninja do this to another?

 

_ What hell did they all live in? _

 

\------------------------

  
  


Orochimaru and Kabuto watched the young ANBU, almost laughing at the sight. They both smirked. Kabuto had told him about this exceptional agent in ROOT, so eagerly sacrificing herself for a comrade.

How the very nation she had sought to protect abandoned her.  The Kazue known as  _ The Interrogator _ .

 

He had to have her.

 

And now she was here, stepping around like a blind mouse. Surely Kabuto had been pulling his snakes, thinking she would be useful. 

“I guess we overestimated her.” Orochimaru mocked, and the girl visibly scowled. “Of course, since it was you who hit her, Kabuto, I shouldn’t expect her in better condition, but I  _ heard _ so many good things.” 

“My apologizes Lord Orochimaru.” Kabuto’s slick, mechanical voice responded. Cheyoung knew she was in the presence of a legendary Sannin, and was properly horrified at the thought. She had expected some ANBU rank henchmen, but the snake sannin himself? 

 

She tasted blood at she bit her lip. With more courage faked than had, she steadied herself. _ If this was the end, she would make it an honorable one. _

 

Taking the risk, she performed the handsigns. She could feel the area tense up, but when nothing visible happened they snickered. 

Shit- She was too slow with chakra still. 

Careful to hide the gathering Chakra behind her eyes, she looked where she knew where they were, pretending their voices had led her. The slick voice had continued talking, but another voice had joined, younger.

Kabuto. The man who had blinded her.

Their Chakra was not reassuring, by any means. The concentration of both was enormous, though Orochimaru’s, she presumed, was larger and had a definitive snakelike quality. It was as if snakes were crawling up her spine. Kabuto’s Chakra was lesser, but still imposing, and had a medicinal feeling, like the nurse who tended her.  

“I am very impressed you were able to counter me at all, Cheyoung Kazue. We were planning on just taking you that first time, but you managed to save your team and escape- a truely S-Class strategy. ” She froze at this new bit of information. 

That didn’t make sense. 

Unless- 

Danzo had already planned on either getting her killed.

“You know, you really should be in bed.” Kabuto’s soft voice continued. That was at least something they could agree on. She had been a prolific genius at avoiding sleep, but for the first time in a while, she considered on just giving up.

There was a sudden clarity in her thoughts-  _ his  _ face.  

She braced herself again. 

She was not going down without a fight. His cold face seemed to appraise - Those black eye that turned red. If she gave up, she was not worthy of killing him.

She flung her other kunai, and then started running. 

Once again they avoided it, but to Kabuto’s shock he saw her flick her hand. He turned just in time to catch the rigged Kunai that would have been the death of him.

Simple, yet clever.  _ How did she know where I was? _ he wondered. He appraised the wire cord. She swore under her breath, and Kabuto raised an eyebrow. How would she know he was holding the cord? She moved to release it from her wrist.

Kabuto pulled faster, and Cheyoung fell to the ground, arm ripped forward, in agony. She swore under her breath, shivering on the ground. To her dismay her chakra vision flickered off, and the darkness came, her head hitting the ground hard.

Cheyoung started shaking uncontrollably. 

Darkness. 

Bloody handprints.

Red eyes.

Loneliness.

  
  
  


“Kabuto.”

“Yes, Lord Orochimaru.”  

The silver haired man walked over to the girl. Cheyoung Kazue, the carrier of the two most powerful bloodlines that had ever existed. It was pathetic to see her on the ground, shivering like a child. In a moment he hit her on the neck, knocking her out cold.

She went still.

“What a waste of time. I thought she would put up some fight, but if I had known it would be this easy, I would have sent someone else.” Orochimaru said. “I wanted to see her famous skills.”

“Interesting. She was quite the fighter on the other day in comparison. But no worries- I’ll get her in working condition.” Kabuto pulled the figure over his shoulder, smirking. 

“Yes. I wish for her to be extremely useful.”

“But we didn’t necessarily get her for her to use those powers against us, didn’t we, Lord Orochimaru.” Orochimaru licked his lips in a most disturbing manner, eyeing the body hungrily. 

“Senju and Uchiha blood. She would have most impressive powers if not for that incident. We’ll just  _ release _ them, if that’s the case.” Kabuto nodded, knowing the plan perfectly. “Even if the plan doesn’t work, her body will be most interesting to test on. We win either way.” He started walking away, Kabuto following. 

He was careful with the body, the precious tool. The various henchmen disappeared, returning. They were rather put out, expecting a good fight.

Hanzo and Fu looked carefully. They had jumped away almost immediately after handing their comrade. Fu nodded to Hanzo, gave him his sword back, then jumped off. It was Hanzo’s job to follow Orochimaru. He did so until he was sure he was alone. His blade was most handy in concealing his presence, and hiding his tracks.

Hanzo didn’t bother with airs once we knew Fu had gone.

“Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto.” Hanzo jumped down, and followed at a respectable distance. Orochimaru turned and looked at his servant. 

_ Double agent Hanzo Ekio _

“You have quite proven your worth, Hanzo.” Orochimaru smirked at his retainer. “I’m assuming that you were the one that convinced Danzo that she was useless?”

“Yes, my lord. I also have the information, as you desired. The Chunin exams will be held with Suna, and the Kazekage will be attending. “Orochimaru’s grin grew unnaturally wide. Kabuto looked over Hanzo, but also smiled. 

“I suppose you’re the one that’s supposed to follow me Hanzo?”

“I requested the honor specifically, my lord.”

“Good. We will fake your death as planned. We need you now, during this time. You’ll be most useful in helping Cheyoung with her mission.” Hanzo nodded, but had one more question.

“My lord, I mean not to doubt you, but how do you know Cheyoung will be complacent and join us?” Orochimaru turned, and jumped away, his smile unnaturally wide. Kabuto sighed at the question, knowing that it wasn’t likely going to get an answer. Hanzo shrugged it off and followed, checking carefully for any Chakra intruders.

  
  


_ The little headpiece in his jacket picked up almost every word without informing a soul. _

  
  



	10. The Deal

**Chapter Ten**

 

The three were hailed as they returned back to Otogakure, better known as the Village of Sound. Servants rushed out to grab the girl's limp body, and take to a chamber, to be locked away. Orochimaru led Hanzo to his ‘throne room’, as he called it, and was soon followed by Kabuto.

“Lord Orochimaru.”

“Yes, I know you're still wondering about her, Hanzo. You should be patient, being so young.” He licked his lips at the thought of life. “Yet, since you’ve been so fundamental in our plans, I think I’ll pleasure you with that information.” Kabuto looked up in surprise. Lord Orochimaru never told anyone anything without some sort of motive- never as a reward. He wondered what his master was up too. 

Hanzo nodded, face impassive.

“Lord Orochimaru, I don’t think this is a good tim-” Kabuto started saying. Orochimaru gave a little laugh. “Oh come now Kabuto, you know better than to keep our guest waiting.” Kabuto nodded, and left to an adjoining room, returning with a mummified hand with a ring on the left pinky finger.

Hanzo, by this time, had abandoned his mask. He looked in surprise at the ring. Most people wouldn’t have known its significance, and he was confident that most of Konoha had no idea of the organization, but Danzo and his closest ROOT servants did. He widened his eyes slightly, a move which was not missed.

“I can see ROOT is well informed as you told us, if you know the significance of my ring.” Hanzo nodded.

“The foundation wasn’t aware you were a member.” Orochimaru stretched his hand out to an unnatural length and pluck the ring off. He then showed it to Hanzo who looked at the inscription with curiosity.

“Void?” Hanzo was referring to the symbol on the ring.

“I think she’ll fit the role. It’s the only thing she ever wanted isn’t it, to void out his very existence?” Hanzo nodded, knowing that he was the one who passed the information of Cheyoung Kazue to Orochimaru. 

“She did steal the Itachi Uchiha files.”

“Hm… Our little Void. I told you she would do so, if you lessened security.” Orochimaru started laughing. Kabuto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Until he thought of something that bothered him.

“Lord Orochimaru, When I set her in her quarters and removed her belongs, I also removed her mask. Her face has the curse mark, but it seems like she put more symbols over even the hospitals.” Orochimaru smiled, wondering when Kabuto would have brought it up. Kabuto handed him a piece of paper in which he had copied the symbols unto.

“Yes. It seems like seem managed to improvise. In her own unique way.” Kabuto raised a dark eyebrow, confused. Hanzo looked at the ring once more before returning it. He put a hand to his side, ruffling his clothes lightly. 

A small ear bud, hidden in clothing, shifted, and was accidentally crushed by his sword movement.

\------------------------

 

The recorder under Cheyoung Kazue’s bed stopped abruptly, and it slowly rewound itself. The Cheyoung clone picked up the device, walked over to the dresser, and set it inside a drawer. Then it returned to the bed, resuming its commands.

 

\------------------------

 

Uchimoto and Kakashi talked very late into the night, and it was a while he thought of checking on his younger sister. He wasn’t too worried because his chakra hadn’t been disturbed, but it would still be a good idea.

He bid his friend goodbye, checked on Grandmother Kazue, then walked up the stairs, two at a time. He was pretty tired, but felt like he could skip. He almost did, before he remembered that Temimaru was probably waiting up for him. He had avoided looking into the kitchen so far and Granny Kazue had never brought them the promised treats.

He winced at the thought of Grandma Kazue’s last attempt at cooking. 

He stopped at Cheyoung’s door. He was a ninja, and suspicion was a second sense to him, but he usually didn’t feel this apprehensive to open a door in his own house. His hand hesitated for a moment, and he pulled away.

The first step for Cheyoung was to show that he trusted her. 

Uchimoto turned, went down the stairs, and went into his own room, were Temimaru was waiting up. He dressed into pajamas and got into the bed on the opposite side.They cuddled into one another, and Temimaru brushed his hair.

“I don’t know what to do.” He sighed, and she put her arm around his midriff.

“Love and time are the only things we can do.” He nodded and turned to give her a kiss. Temimaru wasn’t the skilled ninja Uchimoto was, but he had quickly learned that she was much wiser than himself.   

He wouldn’t disregard her advise.

 

\------------------------

 

Uchimoto shot up from his bed, at the sound of Temimaru’s voice.

“Uchi! Uchimoto!” He raced up the stairs to where she was. His stomach plummeted when he approached Cheyoung’s door, which had been thrown open. Temimaru was hysterical on the floor, sobbing.

Cheyoung was nowhere to be found, and her things were gone.

 

\------------------------

Cheyoung Kazue. A voice calling her name. She ignored it, as she had done the last time he called. Hanzo turned from the door, realizing he wasn’t going to get any reaction.

 

\------------------------

 

The Hokage looked down, sadden by the desperate man kneeling in total submission before him. He hesitated for a moment with his answer, but his duty as Hokage stepped in, forcing him to make the right choice, no matter how difficult. He turned to his assistant, Iruka Umino, but slowly turned back, giving the announcement like a Hokage.

“Cheyoung Kazue has, for unknown reasons, defected from the Village Hidden in the Leafs. As the Third Hokage, it is my duty to condemn her as a missing ninja, and give leave for her bounty, Dead or Alive.”

Uchimoto Kazue let a single tear run down his cheek, and fall the distance to the wooden floor he had been fruitlessly holding. The room raced around his still figure, like a twisted dance. 

 

He saw Danzo, with the faintest glimmer of a smug smile.

\------------------------

 

“Cheyoung Kazue.” A sickly smooth voice drawled. I didn’t bother looking over at the voice who entered the cell, not quite sure what to say. I wasn’t angry. On the contrary I was icy cold. I knew by this time Uchimoto would know I was gone, and I probably had been declared a missing nin. I didn’t know all the details, but I knew that I had been betrayed by my own country. 

I had been traded to Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, and had no idea where I was or what he wanted. Regardless, I was not going down without a fight.

As if my silence was an answer, Orochimaru walked in, closing the gap. I felt like giving an icy reply and say something witty, but anything was telling. I was a master interrogator, and kept myself neutral. I wouldn’t reveal myself by letting him know my emotions.

“Hm. To think you’re being so rude when all I’m trying to do is help you.” Orochimaru said in his slippery voice. I remained cool.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from a Foundation agent, so I’m not that surprised, but you don’t sound like the type to be brainwashed by Danzo.” I was sitting on a surprisingly comfortable bed and I just let myself sink in. 

I was curious why he was being so courteous. As ANBU we were all told of the horror of Orochimaru, and here I was, uninjured by him and comfortable. Had they had brought me here to bargain with me?

“I’ll get straight to the point  _ Cheyoung Kazue _ .” His voice was slimy, just like him. I disliked the way he said my name, like I was going to agree with everything he said. “I’m going to let your dreams come true. Would you like your eyes back, instead of using that pathetic chakra half sight?” 

 

My heart did catch at that. 

 

He must have noticed.

“A sight limited to Chakra paths. Sad. Pathetic for a assassin with a vendetta.” I turned, for a second, then caught myself. He unfortunately caught the gesture.

“Good. I have your attention. I need help with a little problem, dear  _ Cheyoung _ , and you’re the only person who can solve it.” I went back to my bitter side.

“You want a deal.” 

“Hm. You do catch on quick.”

“What are the terms? I will tell you nothing about Konoha, so you might as well not ask. Even if you try, you won’t be able to get-”

“ _ Into your mind. _ I know this, girl. I knew every damn detail about you.” 

I took this in. If Danzo was giving information about Konoha, there was no doubt Orochimaru knew  _ everything _ about me. “And I don’t want any information that would compromise your miset loyalties to Konoha. That would be so boring.”

“Than what do you want?” I heard the chuckle.

“It’s really a win-win situation for you. It’s simple, really, a worthy feat.” I sat up, and looked directly at him. His menacing chakra filled the room.

“What?” 

He gave a chuckle, enjoying the moment.

“I want you to become a spy in a terrorist organization.” I would have raised my eyebrow, if possible. Terrorist? Wasn’t he the biggest terrorist around?

“You’re serious.”

“Of course. Child’s play for a member of the ANBU.”

“I assume you’ll break the seal on my eyes in return. Your right hand man seems quite capable.”

“Kabuto? Yes, he does the job well.”

“Is that it? I won’t involve myself in anything that will harm Konoha.” He giggled again at my loyalty, I assumed, in the way only Orochimaru could.

“Gaining information out of this organization will not only benefit me, but the Hidden Leaf as well.” 

“What do you mean?”

“This organization goals are simple. They work for various bounties, no allegiance to villages. Any counter intelligence you gain could be passed onto the Hidden Leaf.”

“Only a fool would attempt to enter an organization with no village ties.” A jab at the Sannin, but he didn’t bite. 

“Hmm….. I suppose you could say that. I used to be in it... But even I was a little too squeamish for their goals.” A chill went through my spine. If a ninja like Orochimaru, a legendary Sannin, said such a thing…. What sort of organization was it?

“I need to know more before I could  _ possibly _ agree on a suicide mission like this.” I could tell he knew he had caught me. I needed my eyes, one way or another. Lady Tsunade had been difficult to track down and beg to help the first time and there was no guarantee I would find her again. On the other hand, if I did a little dirty work, one that could only benefit my village, I would be on my feet, looking for Itachi.

At the thought of my village, I wondered what had happened. Had my brother found my recording? Orochimaru cut into my pondering, giving me information to my surprise.

“I have set a rumor that a valuable ninja with considerable skill has broken into my home,” He paused, as if the idea were still humorous, “And stole my ring.” I bit my lip. Was that, beg you, a joke?

“Ring?”

“Yes, every member of the group, which are all S-Rank criminals, have a certain ring for a specific finger.” Apparently not a joke. I didn’t know S-class criminals were serious about jewelry.

“And I’m the thief.” 

“My, my, I am glad I found you, Cheyoung. You don’t waste any time. I wonder why Danzo  _ traded _ such a valuable ninja.” He trailed off into silence, giving me time to think. It wasn’t hard, but a fear nagged at me. What exactly was I risking, doing this? I still didn’t have very much information.

“How long will these be? And what do I even do  _ if  _ I get in?”

“Oh, just for a few months. We’ll be in contact with the details later, but we most want information. ”

Interrogation. Something I could asleep.

 

_ But it was for an undetermined time, and could threaten the village. _

 

But I needed my eyes to find Itachi Uchiha. 

 

_ What was my important- My allegiance to the village- or gaining my vision to track down Itachi Uchiha? _

 

“If I say no?” 

 

“Then I’ll rip your pretty blue  _ eyes _ right out of your skull.” 

 

A convincing argument.

 

My right hand, which had been clutching the covers, raised. 

 

Within a moment I felt his own grab it, the deal sealed. His hand was just a slimy as him. 

 

“Kabuto, why don’t you get Cheyoung ready?” Orochimaru said. I pulled my head up in surprise. He was giving me the operation already? He looked back and tilted his head, a mass of snake chakra to me. “We don’t have any time to waste.” He said in answer to my unsaid question. 

He turned to leave, but I had one last question, before the operation. 

 

“Orochimaru,” He turned his head, “What’s the name of the organization?”

 

“The Akatsuki.” 

  
  



	11. The Demons

 

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Kisame put Samehada, back on his back, finished, and the man’s shredded body fell to the floor. Itachi stood to the side, watching his co-worker attain information with his usual tactics. 

“I guess we know where to find this fugitive.” He said roughly. Their team  _ was _ the closest to the location but it seemed like such of a waste of talent. Better to send loafers like Deidara, or Tobi. Kakuzu could probably find some sort of bounty in this area to sate his boredom.

“Like a leaf in a forest.” Itachi said thoughtfully.

“Do you think that this thief managed to get to the Village Hidden in the Grass?”

Itachi started walking and Kisame snorted, but followed. 

 

_ Typical Itachi _

 

\------------------------

  
  


“How does it feel?” Cheyoung looked over to Kabuto. 

 

_ Looked _

He smirked at the answer that was so clearly in her eyes. “Check.” Kabuto glanced over at her pale face. Besides being gaunt and tired, it was surprisingly nice to look at. Instead of the bandages that had been so carelessly trying to stop the original curse, she now had two black marks on her cheeks.

He handed her a mirror which he had brought. “I assume that you’ll remove this last curse-“

“It will be removed when you accomplish the task you were given.”  She sighed at the marks. 

“I suppose these curse marks will kick in if I’m too hasty?” He smiled gently.

“Just to protect our investment.” 

“Of course.”

“Lord Orochimaru has asked that we leave immediately.”

“Already?”

“Our spies have told us that the Akatsuki is taking our bait just as planned.” She rolled her eyes, a move in which he ignored despite being put off by the lack of respect. 

“You know. I thought the Kazue clan were supposed to be the  _ epitome _ of respect. You should be groveling at Lord Orochimaru’s generosity _. I would have been experimenting on your pretty face if not for him. _ ” 

Cheyoung gave him another look that could kill.

“Respect is earned.”

He gave a laugh, and motioned for her to exit the operation bed. She was still  _ very _ bitter about being blinded by him, in the first place.

“You’ll find more loyalty here than in your pathetic village.” Kabuto remarked, placing a sharp instrument on a hospital tray.

To his surprise he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and found him very close to Cheyoung’s face. He realized how blue her eyes were. Her mouth had the slightest hint of a smile and for a moment time stopped. 

Kabuto’s face turned serious, and he took a step back. 

Then she passed by him, as if not missing a beat.

“Don’t underestimate the Hidden Leaf.”

 

With that, she grabbed a kunai resting on the table by the door, then took headband next to it. There was a flash, then there was a large slash across the very vigil she was protecting. 

 

\------------------------

  
  


Cheyoung was taken from the compound, and sent to on to  Kusagakure to another hideout. 

Kabuto had talked her over the plan quite a few times, and he was feeling confident. 

Orochimaru had the girl in the palm of his hands, and all they needed to work on was Hanzo, the great turncoat agent. They had successfully staged his death and concealed their hand in it, effectively framing Cheyoung Kazue as the perpetrator. 

She had been officially declared a missing ninja, and everyone assumed she had killed her former team member. Because of this, and the curse marks on her cheek, Kabuto slyly suggested she wear her ANBU mask, which she complied with. Her supplies were given back, and she was given free rein at the weapons Orochimaru had- _ as long as Kabuto was there to accompany her. _

It was much to her surprise, and his, that they got along rather well. She had medical training, and he was a master medical ninja, and could converse intelligently as equals. Veiled threats were also common.

In addition to the many generous things Orochimaru was providing, he also supplied her with training. When she asked why, all she got from the Sannin himself was, “You’ll never survive unless you become truly S-class.” 

She thought her ANBU and ROOT training had been difficult. For nearly a month she had years of training drilled into her from a ruthless master. She perfected her Kinjutsu, and realized that Konoha was very, very, lucky that they had the third Hokage to protect them.

 

\------------------------

  
  


Itachi and Kisame, after a month, reached a conclusion. 

Well, it was more Kisame who had reached it, and was now complaining about it to his ever silent partner.

“Don’t you think, Itachi, that we would have had this finished if this mission if the escapee was an actual person? It’s seems like the more we look, the more we lose track of this guy.”

Itachi agreed. “Indeed.” 

“We keep getting yelled at for taking so long, but this person doesn’t seem to existent.”

He had become more cordial with his partner, and now spoke in more than just dark looks and threats. Kisame smirked.

“It seems as though this was simply a rumor.” Itachi remarked, though he seemed deep in thought.

Kisame snorted. “Well that won’t stop this mission. Maybe if we actually went after Orochimaru, we could obtain the ring, and do something productive. Samehada would be more than happy for some good fun.” He looked over at Itachi. “Of course, you’re the one with the previous claim, don’t you Itachi.”

Itachi looked forward.

Kisame grinned at Itachi’s attitude. 

“We should check the last compound that spy gave us information on.” Itachi said.

“Hm. He better hope that this one leads of somewhere or I’ll just practice on him next.” Kisame frowned, unhappy.

“Let’s go.”

\------------------------

  
  


“It seems as though our guests have arrived.” Orochimaru said, turning to Kabuto. “Why don’t you fetch our little girl?” Kabuto turned, smirking. “She’s not so little anymore, if I may say so Lord Orochimaru.” The snake gave a laugh at his advisor.

“I think we’ve trained her well, wouldn’t you agree? She might be better than you, Kabuto.” The silver haired ninja medic smiled darkly.

“If you say so, my lord.”

He exited the door, trailing down to a dark corridor. Not many people came down here. He stopped and knocked at a steel door, more a curtsy, then entered.

Cheyoung was sitting on her bed, tying her hair up. Kabuto noticed that the silky locks had gotten _ much softer _ than the coarse mane she had come with. She had been a disaster when she came but he wondered if maybe she was a little too lovely.

The ANBU tattoo on her arm caught his eye, and he followed it down to her summoning tattoos. 

She turned, her eyes flashing through him, and he dispelled the thought with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

“Yes?”

“Your escort has arrived,  _ Saru Satori _ .” She gave a little huff, and stood up. 

“Which one?” Orochimaru, in all his training, had given her most of the Akatsuki members information. All the ones that had been in the organization when he was, anyhow. 

Kabuto didn’t bother mentioning that Lord Orochimaru may have  _ accidentally  _ left one little detail out about the plan.

After all, what fun would that be?

 

\------------------------

  
  


“Itachi-”

He looked back, face blank to look at Kisame. 

They had reached the compound a day before, and had decided to rest, before they officially infiltrated. Itachi had used his Sharingan on a number of people, and Kisame had insisted he rest his eyes. Now, a day later it was down to business. 

But something had been on Itachi’s mind- which had been voiced by Kisame not to long after it occurred to the Uchiha. The closer he got to the masked escapee, the more apprehension he felt. 

While they encountered resistance enough getting to the compound, there were virtually no real guards protecting the place. The people in the nearby areas were wary of this person, claiming the existence, that it was real. They called the person  _ Saru Satori _ . 

 

_ The monkey demon who could strip a mind clean.  _

 

\------------------------

  
  


“This is where we leave you.” 

“Finally.”

The petite figure slid the mask onto her face, and nodded. Kabuto smirked. “If you need help, just activate the seals on your face. Hanzo will automatically be summoned to aid you if the Akatsuki... decides  _ not _ to let you join.” He pulled out the precious keepsake out of the pouch on his waist. 

Kabuto tossed it to her, and she caught it without looking. She turned it, examining, and trying to figure out the importance of a piece of jewelry. It’s slate blue top shown in the soft light filtering through. 

The symbol on top shone in the dim light, a single word engraved on the top-  _ The Void.  _ Orochimaru nickname for her.

Kabuto moved to jump away, but paused. “It seems as though this is your lucky day. Our spies reported Kisame Hoshigaki and his partner.” And after another moment of thought. “Be  _ especially careful _ around Sasori of the Red Sand, if you meet him.”

The figure blinked under her mask, some eyelashes fluttering through. 

 

They were in the largest room of the compound, and the steps echoed eerily. The room was gigantic, made of rough cut stone. There were several exits and hiding spots that Cheyoung studied with fevor.

“Is this will work to separate them? I won’t get far if there’s two.” 

“Don’t worry,  just focus on impressing the one you get.” She jumped on the blocks of stone, and used the chakra focused to her feet to climb the wall, jumping to the second level and to one of the larger stones that jutted out from the wall. He smiled as he saw her slip the ring on her little finger. “Be careful not to lose that ring. It’s your livelihood.” 

“I know.”

“We’ll be in touch, to give you the antidote for those curse marks, one every four months.” Once again a nod. She was focused.

Kabuto turned, leaving, but with a smile on his face. She, by the very way she was moving, was agitated. Her moves had that determined force off a resolution. 

Kabuto weaved through the labyrinth or doors perfectly, exiting out the opposite was than what the Akatsuki were going to enter. At the back entrance he met Hanzo, where he had planned to earlier.

“Is Cheyoung situated?” Hanzo said his emotionless face impassive, his Chakra sword out. Kabuto looked over. A little  _ informal _ to call her by name when she wouldn’t acknowledge his existence. Looks like he didn’t feel the same way.

“Hm, Hanzo, when did you become so close with  _ Cheyoung _ ?” Hanzo blinked and, his green hair blowing in the slight wind.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Kabuto.” The blade in his hand pulsed, and shone brightly for a moment. Kabuto looked over, interested. Hanzo looked down at the blade in surprise. “I’ve never seen Gaman pick up Chakra like that. These Akatsuki members must be incredible, too possess a Chakra that makes him act like this.”

“Lord Orochimaru was a member, so you didn’t expect something unbelievable?” Hanzo nodded.

“I hardly expected…. This. Will she be okay?” Kabuto pushed his glasses onto his nose father.

“Hm. We’ll find out.” They both ran forward, away from the compound. Hanzo looked back for a moment, and smiled. Kabuto looked in his peripheral view back at the old ROOT agent, who had let his worry cross his face.  

“Good luck, Cheyoung.” Hanzo muttered softly. 

 

\------------------------

  
  


“Apparently they don’t want to see us together.” Kisame grinned at the trick before him. He and Itachi had both entered the compound and had been walking for an hour when they had found a strange sight before them. “I can’t blame them, but still…”

Two identical short sentinels stood together at two identical doors. They were exactly alike, both wearing the same purple Sound village uniform. It was no doubt the person they were looking for. A ring, familiar to the ones on their own fingers, was prominently displayed on both the short guard’s left hand, on the little finger. 

The Void symbol was etched on top. It had been awhile since the Akatsuki had seen that ring.

Itachi stared at the mask, and his eyes opened slightly as looked at the design.

“So I guess they knew we were coming after all. Right or Left?” Kisame asked. Itachi examined the clones.

 

_ That chakra…. _

Itachi walked to the left clone, which turned and opened the door, making Kisame laugh. 

  
  


Steps echoed slowly down the quarter, the silky Akatsuki cloak slid softly in the gloom. They were going farther down, and the faint sunlight had been replaced with torches. 

Itachi walked directly behind the figure, watching the Chakra carefully, staring at the small back. 

He was surprised to see such a diminutive figure, if the clones were any indicator of this  _ Saru Satori _ . This person obviously possessed some sort of affiliation with monkeys, and was talented (or idiotic enough) to break into Orochimaru’s hide out and steal a ring. 

Besides those facts already mentioned, the person had the knowledge that someone would show up, looking for them. They knew exactly what they wanted.

_ They obviously wanted a fair fight. _ They separated Kisame and himself, so they were not arrogant, having knowledge of what they were up against. 

 

He wondered if they had any idea what they were asking for. 

 

His eyes had never let the figure, and he found he didn’t want to look away. The person’s hair was long, swaying to their steps in a familiar manner, the color of it’s dark hair seemed to catch the torch light. They had the type of hair that shimmered blue in dim lights. It was tied back in the same manner as his, he realized, and he felt a strange sort of bond to the person. He would have assumed the person was a women, but he wasn’t he wasn’t naïve enough to make such an assumption anymore.  His mother was a first class Jonin, and there was the leader’s partner, who was also female, so it wasn’t a matter of power. For a moment Deidara face entered his mind, but he pushed it away. 

They had guts, for however much that was worth in this world. 

The figured stopped suddenly as they turned a corner, and Itachi knew that they had reached the door.

“Inside that room.” A muffled, distinctly transformed, voice said. 

So his initial impression had been correct. It was female.

It resolved something, making his dread grow.

Still, being in an organization where the majorities are male it was strange to be alone with a women. The image of Deidara once popped in his mind, and he willed it far, far away. 

Experience had lead him to believe that it’s generally men with a killing gene. It was Itachi’s opinion that most women were too smart to join an origination bent on world domination and destruction.

The clone turned, regarding him for a moment before it fell into rocks to the floor. A few pebbles hit Itachi’s cloak hem and Itachi shook them off, walking forward. 

She was an earth style ninja.

His hand brushed the metal handle on the door, touching it cool outline. It was icy cold compared to the warm day outside. He turned the handle and opened it, stepping inside the large room. He checked the room, automatically, and found the person, above him on a rock. 

His Sharingan told him that this was the real person.

His own sharp perception told him that this person wanted to kill him. 

 

But it was his emotions, which were very much existent, that were the most worrying.

 

His heart confirmed that he loved her.

  
  



	12. The King and Queen

 

**Chapter Twelve**

 

It was a well-known fact that the ninja who manages to gain the advantage of the better position on the battlefield is the one who generally has the easier time finding a sufficient strategy to defeat the other. The placement on the field is often popularly compared to the game of Shogi, by those lucky enough to live to tell the tale.

Still, the rules changed when one player entered with the Sharingan. To many it would seem like a cheat, but in the real world _ there was no such thing as cheating,  _ just winning. The sharingan acted like an extra King piece that could permanently stall the other person’s progress making them unable to move. Itachi played that confidence so naturally that he dominated the game in practically every situation.

But what he didn’t expect, was the other player had a trump of their own.

The nickname she had been gifted was picture-perfect, but it still shocked him to see the person. The ninja in front of him, while he may have doubted her abilities as rumor, she seemed to have an air about her. She was at the level above him, looking down in a monkey mask. The obvious first clue that she was from the Land of Fire, from the ANBU mask she was wearing. 

But he couldn’t even talk, but was staring at the figure. He realized the clone had been a poor rendition of the women that was watching him. Taking of his hat, he leaning in for a better look, long strips of fabric sliding down his cloak. 

She stiffened, as she considering his newly revealed features. 

 

_ Satori would be the pawn that could transform into a general.  _

 

\------------------------

 

Cheyoung didn’t fully understand how she should best approach the opponent. She had instructed the clones to take whoever chose the left door, and prayed fate would be kind to her- that she would receive someone who would be more willing to chat then attack. 

Her heart threatened to race, just like with her brother in the hospital, but she was more in control than when she was in the hospital, and very much more deadly.

The Foundation training had managed to make her somewhat an emotionless faceless ninja, dissecting minds and intentions. She had always been in the shadows when she worked. From what she could tell, the Akatsuki was somewhat like the superstars of the terrorism business.  These ninja were far from faceless, being S-rank individuals that her ANBU black book had. She had spent hours studying their pictures with Kabuto, unlike the black book criminals she only had moments to prepare for.

She felt her Chakra clone approached, followed by another. It was a formidable, like Orochimaru had said.

The curse mark on her face warmed slightly to warn her. They watched her pheromone levels, she assumed, for anger. Being less than calm could kill her. 

She would have to be ready to control herself. She smiled. The curse seal, while a desecration to start with, turned into a blessing in disguise. Still, it was a relief to be able to see normally. With Kabuto’s healing hands and profession surgery, the curse marks became almost like a Kekkei genkai, and not just a handicapped way to see.

 

Her clone suddenly returned to her, and she knew he was almost here.

 

Her soul went cold.

 

_ It was him. _

 

A flare of hatred ran through her, and her marks warmed.

 

The door opened, creaking slightly on its rusty hinges. She was already in the position she wanted, and didn’t dare budge. It wasn’t until the figure, clad in the red at black cloak came in did she shift.

Pure red fury consumed her soul and her curse mark grew over her entire face, until she bit her lip,  _ forcing  _ the hate back. 

Was there a word for an anger that dominated her very soul? A fire of vengeance that when one was to meet a person? It there was, Cheyoung felt like she had finally tapped into it.Her body, of its own accord, went to the edge, her very being ready to pounce. 

This hate.

His red eyes stared at her.

Personally, she thought she deserved an award for her brilliant restraint at the poor joke Orochimaru was playing on her. It was a lucky day for _ Itachi Uchiha _ , because she simply couldn’t attack him. 

Another feeling, darker and infinitely less understandable filled her. Her heart clenched at the sight of her most hated obsession. The man who kept her enslaved was not Orochimaru with his curse mark. It was the red eyed demon before her. 

Her marks burned hotter, warning her to be careful. 

She had been  _ lied _ too. Anger against Orochimaru flared into a fury. He deliberately left out that  _ ITACHI UCHIHA  _ happened to be a member of the Akatsuki. 

Would it be worth it to end it all now? To attempt to kill Itachi?

 

No. The curse marks would stop her if she gave up her cover.

 

She was furious, but knew that she would have to resist the overwhelming anger in order to avenge the Uchihas. 

She would get revenge on them all. 

 

\------------------------

  
  


Many people thought Itachi Uchiha was a heartless monster, and he had never tried to correct them. It kept him safe, alone.

They never realized how his own heart burned in an eternal torment. 

“ _ Itachi Uchiha _ .” “

He looked up at the girl, but said nothing. 

 

“I’m glad it’s you, and not your bloodthirsty friend who managed to find me. I believe he just shredded my clone in anger.” He blinked. Her voice was high, unlike her clones. Her long hair swayed over her ANBU mask, the monkey faced ninja staring down at him. He received a distinct impression that this woman  _ hated him _ .

He looked as the way her lovely hair shone in the slight light. This room had slight windows cut through top rock bed so the sun could shine through. 

 

_ ‘You say the strangest things, Itachi...’  _ There was no doubt. 

 

He blinked slowly.

It was impossible, for fate to cut in like this, and could he really believe that this could possibly was… her? His red eyes narrowed at the white mask figure. It was one that he had never seen when he was captain, so she’d have to be a fairly recent member, or have stolen it. He knew this chakra like his own soul. Itachi felt his heart drop. Several puzzle pieces fell into place, and the plan was apparent to him. Orochimaru.

 

His eyes narrowed. 

 

There would be only one way to proceed.

 

“So you did know we were coming.”

 

“Hm… I can tell you’re not a man of very many words, but you seem to get the point.” The monkey masked girl pulled a gloved hand through her dark hair. She had the simple tunic, the off purple color, and his red eyes quickly found the blue topped ring, on the correct finger, as if she was pronouncing her loyalties.

What was her game here?

“This doesn’t have to become... unreasonable.” He said

The girl, in that all too high voice, gave a laugh.

“For the Akatsuki ring?” She raised her gloved hand. His eyes widened slightly. Please don’t be surprised. I just did my examination.” She shifted her weight. “I like you guys, and what you do.” Under his cloak, his hand clenched.

“Was our organization's information that easily found?”  Itachi’s arms, which had been in his coat, adjusted and moved to his coat sleeves and sliding them through.

The monkey girl snickered.

“Don’t worry, It wasn’t,” She said, her masked face tilting. Itachi was getting tired of looking up at the figure, lording about him. He jumped up, but to his surprise she was quick also. As he touched the spot she had been sitting at, she had jumped back, reaching another. 

He blinked. His Sharingan… She had been there, but had suddenly moved herself to another place? His eyes hadn’t followed her movement. It was like the fourth Hokage's Space Time Ninjutsu, but he had clearly seen her jump back, not disappearing. 

His speed in the jump had been slow for him, but it was formidable, and she had effortlessly dodged.

“Ah ah. It’s rude to not asks for my name- Satori, by the way.” She mocked, and Itachi appraised her once again, noticing that she had been sending Chakra to her feet.

She was also an earth style ninja, and she was using the dirt floor in her shoes to literally speed up her movements, focusing all her chakra there. She then temporarily moved her entire chakra source from her body to the ground, in which she would use her physical strength to move back, where the chakra would meet her when she touched the ground. Earth style ninja with mastery over her jutsu. Clever. He hadn’t noticed it because she had only just activated it at the last moment. He had been looking in the wrong place, and so she showed no Chakra.

 

Itachi had to admit he was impressed.

“Satori.”

“Isn’t it rude to steal also, isn’t it?” He couldn’t help it. This woman and her taunts. She just laughed again, heartlessly.

“It’s also very rude to experiment on someone. I was just taking what I thought that long tongued freaked owed me.” She touched the ring. “So I found what would irritate him the most.”

“You were an experiment?” Itachi asked, outwardly calm, but  _ indignant _ inside. 

“Oh yes. You could say that I have special abilities.” Itachi examined her Chakra flow, visable now. She was planning on making a move.

“Why did you let us find you? It could have been Orochimaru who followed your trail.”

“My Kekkei Genkai really gave him some second thoughts about creating a chase. _ I knew it would have to be Akatsuki who would come _ .”

 

“You want to join the Akatsuki.” 

 

“Bingo, buddy.” Itachi raised an eyebrow.. If she managed to survive the next ten minutes, that would be an impressive feat. _ But he couldn’t let her do this _ . 

Itachi needed to discover what led to  _ her  _ being here, like this.

 

He pointed at her, tapping her in his Genjutsu range. He then rushed up, grabbing her arm. Her eyes widened in shock, the pupils dilating. She hadn’t seen him move. He connected with her eyes through the mask. 

Blue.

“Tsukuyomi.” He felt the flow of Chakra through his eyes. He apologized internally to her, promising to make it easier than his usual. The figure froze up, caught in his Jutsu. This was finished. He apologized.

He was about to initiate it when a force hit his front. 

He looked in utter surprise at the girl, capable of moving under the Genjutsu that _ had immediately paralyzed every man he had ever encountered in battle _ . She had overcome Tsukuyomi? 

Itachi flew backwards, catching himself. The monkey girl grabbed her fist, and to his surprise, did a meditation movement as if to calm herself. She made no movement, but stood quietly, breathing for a moment.

“You didn’t think I was going to let that happen, did you? You shouldn’t play with someone you don’t know anything about.” Itachi, recovering from surprise, jumped back.

His eyebrows raised. He recovered, and stood up again, not missing a beat.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tease you. You’re more than capable than taking me down,  _ but never with your Genjutsu _ .” The girl giggled, and Itachi looked at this monkey, wondering from which of his personal hells she crawled out off. “I just didn’t like you treating me with such disregard.” He raised an eyebrow. She had said that with a lower voice, softer, as if she was lost in thought.

“I see. And why would you choose the Akatsuki?”

“To be the best.”

“And you will stop at nothing.”

“No.”

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. You have special talents. You would be an asset indeed, if no Genjutsu can reach you. It would be selfish keep you away if you want to met the leader.”

Itachi jumped to his discarded hat, making no further moves to fight. She relaxed slightly.

“We’ll take you to the leader than.” He motioned for her to follow. She gave a laugh.

“That’s all I ask. Now let’s go find your swordsman friend.”

The demon women turned her mask to him, and Itachi felt a twinge of something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Apprehension. He needed time to think and plan.


	13. The Goodnight

 

 

“Boy Itachi. I haven’t seen you this silent for a while.” 

A lie. Itachi had always been polite, neutral and NEVER talked without being asked, she noted. Kisame, his sharp teeth peeking through his smile, couldn’t help it though. Itachi  _ giving in  _ to a little girl. “Of course, I didn’t realize we were in the presence of a lady.” Kisame snickered. 

They had just met and it seemed as if Kisame loved with the idea of having her around, even though he had unkindly swiped at her as they walked out of the tomb. He must of have found the idea of it so funny, his attitude changed from irritated to humoured. That’s why this barrage of taunted began.

“Have you taken a liking to her, Itachi?” 

The monkey masked female gave a snort. Kisame had to commend her for figuring out Itachi so quickly- despite his pretty face, there was nothing to Itachi.

“She is coming of her own will, to be judge of the leader, with the ring. It’s not a matter of who I like.” Itachi replied stoically. Kisame looked over at the girl with a new respect.

“Well, well. I’m impressed? You’re pretty short for a  _ hot shot _ .” The monkey looked over and put a hand on her head. She swiped at it. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to forgive me if it offends you.” 

Itachi stopped in the act of replacing his hat, and looked back. Her voice was far deeper now, less idiotic. More herself.

“I think I like you kid.” Kisame said, placing a hand on her head. She jumped back. “Yes, I think you’ll be stimulating to watch.”

“As long as I watch my back while I’m at it?” 

The shark faced man grinned wider.

“It looks like you already have the idea. Personally, I would be more worried about the others, but if you managed to impress Itachi….” He trailed off, in his insinuating manner. 

Almost immediately, and much to her surprise, Cheyoung knew she would like Kisame’s ironic humor- they both accepted life as bitter. She couldn’t help but wonder, even though it was silly, if Kisame was really the Monster of the Hidden Mist. 

She knew his face, not only from Orochimaru’s training, but from her own ANBU black book. It was almost surreal to see the legendary swordsman up close and personal. She admitted that she was intimidated, though she couldn’t let it show. Just as a ninja she could learn from watching him. It was more than imposing to be in his presence. 

She shifted her head slightly to see through the monkey mask at the slim male figure for comparison. No one would guess Itachi was the more dangerous one.

His eyes, calm but firm, had a distant look.

He had changed, no doubt. She, for some reason, couldn’t remember him well. It was if every time she tried to bring up his younger face, she couldn’t see it. She should know the face of the kid in the next compound, shouldn’t she? He was family.

Family? She admitted that she had almost been overwhelmed in her anger, but she had managed to calm herself. Putting a face to the monster.

It was like fresh air, seeing his face.. Though hate ran through her, it was becoming more manageable. Like having a wound slowly being healed.

Between Kisame and Itachi, if she didn’t know either of them, she would have chosen the lofty blue swordsman as the threat. Itachi was softer, and while he still towered over her- because everyone seemed too, he was unremarkable besides being handsome.

Yes, she couldn’t lie. Some monsters were beautiful. The only physical fault he had was the furrows beneath his dark eyes. Those eyes that held the trademark Sharingan scarlet, and hadn’t turned black yet. He didn’t trust her.

Good, she thought.

They began walking immediately. 

Kisame had accepted her immediately, and the way back was silent, with only Kisame occasionally chuckling at something. Chayound suspected they could communicate silently. She wondered if Itachi had communicated with his leader also. She  _ knew _ there had to be some soft of mental banter going on. It would be interesting, if this leader accepted her, to find out. 

She wondered if he knew yet. She knew she’d have to reveal herself eventually, but it seemed the only way to hold back her hate was to be someone else. She had pretended her hate away. It was held back for now, but watching his black cloak with the red dawn clouds, she wondered how it would be to break his mind. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So.” 

We had stopped at an inn, and had taken two rooms. It was to my surprise that I was given a room to myself, while they would share. Apparently they trusted in me enough to not run, which made sense, since I had been so thorough in making sure they were the ones who found me. Besides, it would be obvious if I tried too.

Orochimaru had been the one to plot this, and so far, he had been on point. I was simply a rook, disguised as a silver general, in his Shogi game. We were sitting in the main restaurant, attached to the inn. We did attract a certain amount of attention, but no one dared linger or ask questions. 

I looked through the mask at Kisame who had been the one to speak.

Getting my attention, he continued. “We hardly know anything about you,  _ Satori _ . Not which Village you came from or even your name-  _ or what’s under your silly mask. _ ” I nodded.  The waitress came over and set the complementary tea on the table, given to everyone staying at the inn. She gave us a look, which we fully deserved. Two men in black cloaks and farmers hats and a woman in a monkey mask. She hurried away.

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Kisame chuckled at the answer.

“As a matter of fact, it does. The leader generally handpicks members, so it’s amazing you have such confidence in yourself to contact  _ us _ . But no matter, you’ll have no secrets soon, regardless of what your real intentions are.” I placed a finger on the rim off the tea cup, wiping the top.

“That’s fine, but master Kisame, you act like I have some ulterior motive.”

“Kunoichi like you don’t play games straight.”

“That’s arrogant talk for some  _ missing ninja. _ ” My voice dipped so low it was near inaudible, but the shark man just grinned widely. Itachi proved inscrutable, gazing off with his fingers laced, chin resting on his hands. His eyes were closed, resting from the Sharingan, I assumed. The waitress nervously brought us tea.

“Hm. You won’t just take off your mask, to prove yourself?” Kisame twisted the conversation, baiting me. But I wasn’t above to give up all my cards so easily. If I had to bail, the leader refusing my service, then my thin face would be my next disguise. 

“As charming as you are Master Kisame, my face is not very interesting.” That got Kisame laughing for a minute. Itachi took a small sip and continued looking around the room. Everywhere but at me. 

My curse marks warmed up, and I looked away. I found it easier to pretend like he didn’t exist and he reciprocated the attitude. At the small movements I made, away from Itachi, I saw Kisame follow. He was incredibly observant. 

Kisame had become the bridge between us, and seemed to be used to the silent treatment Itachi served. I must have brought some semblance of sanity to him.

I still made my voice higher than usual, but I wondered why now. Thinking back I realized that Orochimaru’s training had been focused on battle, and not as much on flattering the leader. Would I be found out if they saw the curse marks?

I could say I was into tattoos… Maybe that was a question I would ponder later tonight.

“Alright  _ Satori _ , how about a more neutral subject? Hm. Why do you want to join the Akatsuki?” Kisame said. To my surprise Itachi turned slightly, to listen in. Once again, burning in my mask.  _ Focus, Satori.  _

For a moment I thought. What did Satori want from this?

“I want to make Orochimaru and my village to discover that trading ninja like  _ pawns _ has consequences.”

“Interesting. Not really an A _ katsuki _ goal though.”

“I thought you were looking for hands, not  justifications .”

Kisame smiled.

“You think so?”

“Of course, what do I know besides the fact you are a terrorist organization?”

“Not much.” He agreed, taking a swing of his tea. “But you cause seems to be a bit too pure for us terrorists.”

“I am not an innocent women, Master Kisame.”

“Sounds dirty.” 

“Don’t play the saint. I know all about your interests in interrogation. Extraction is a specialty I have. Your group could use me, and I need a strong allies for my own personal vendettas.” Kisame laughed. 

“You’re an interesting one, aren’t you Satori. Professional interrogator- fascinating. That must mean you were in the black Op’s division of your village. Someone who could go missing easily.” I opened my mouth. I had revealed only a little, but he had dissected it correctly.

“Correct, Master Kisame.” 

I saw Itachi narrowed his eyes at my answer, though he was looking away.

“You’re from Konohagakure, aren’t you?” My eyes widened behind the mask, and my fingers clenched slightly. “Your mask is the ANBU designs the leaf village utilizes.” I looked over at him slowly, narrowing my eyes. Kisame raised an eyebrow at the turn of events.

“So you and Itachi know one another?”

“No. You're mistaken, Master Kisame.”

“Guessing your village?”

“As I’ve said, I don’t belong to a village. I wouldn’t consider anyone I knew there to be more than passing acquaintances. I recovered this mask at Orochimaru’s, and have come here. I belong to myself and the Akatsuki.” Kisame raised his eyebrows. I was proud of my smooth lie. I hated Danzo, the Foundation, but I would never hate the Hidden Leaf Village. There were some things I couldn’t do, and there was goodness in Konoha that was worth defending.

“I didn’t think that women were understandable in the first place, but you  _ Satori _ , are an entirely different thing, aren’t you?” I gave a light laugh. I was the most commonplace object in the world. A person being manipulated.

“I’m only as  _ different _ as the rest of the Akatsuki is.”

“Hm. Then you’re not even from this world.” Kisame laughed at his inside joke. That was a strange thing to say. I bit my lip. 

“I’ll admit that that remark was fairly bizarre Master Kisame.”  

He picked up the rest of his tea and threw it in his mouth. 

“That is classified information, if you don’t already know it.” Itachi said to my surprise. I looked over, but Itachi was facing the other way, examining the room with his intense gaze.

Someone didn’t get their nap…. I smiled slightly and raised my hand to my mask, tugging it down slightly. It did seem like Uchiha had missed his nap or something. He looked tired, the lines under his eyes becoming more pronounced and they seemed to cut down his face, at the skewed angle I was seeing. Anyway, As if an answer to my thoughts, Itachi stood up.

Kisame looked over, almost as if he was expecting this. “What time in the morning do you want to meet, Itachi?”

The raven haired man didn’t miss a beat, and continued walking. “Six. The leader’s expecting us.”  

He walked off, ignoring the entire room. It was to my surprise when Kisame once again laughed, leaving us to the empty room.

“So you think Itachi is attractive? Don’t expect much from him.” I twisted back to the blue man.

“What are you talking about?”

“You were watching him.” Once again a smirk under this warm mask. Does imagining killing him count as desirability? “It’s like the way other women always look at him.” I sighed. I couldn’t really tell Kisame I was imagining strangling Itachi.

“No.”

“Don’t be to downtrodden girly, he has never shown any interest in women.” I pushed my hair back. I must have given a wrong signal, because Kisame started laughing. 

“I  _ mean _ , Itachi had never been interested in anyone.” I snorted, believable. There was no way in the cold pit of Hell where Orochimaru performed his darkest experiments that I would think of Itachi more than a target. 

“I already know that Itachi Uchiha has no soul.”  

It wasn’t hard to get the way Itachi blatantly ignored and brushed off everyone. He even only gave the barest of answers to Kisame. Closing my eyes for a moment, I attempted to will the memory of a younger Itachi. What had he been like? No result but the familiar rush of anger. I thought back, trying to remember. I HAD to have known Itachi, just had too. 

So why didn’t I?

***************************

 

Cheyoung slid to the end of the bench, adjusted the purple bow (Which was huge, waist crushing, and incredibly itchy), and stepped out.

“You too then? I wanted to play some.” He motioned to the group of old men looked nervously at his declaration.

“Yes.” She turned back slightly, to look at the large fish man. “Good night, Master Kisame.”

“Well well, I like you indeed, so polite. Good night, my little Satori.” He stood up and made his way over to the gambling tables, large sword against his back. The other gamblers looked nervously at his approaching figure. Cheyoung turned and walked out the door. She wove through the Inn and found her door, right down the hall from Itachi and Kisame’s room. To her surprise Itachi was standing outside the wooden frame of his room.

He had his eyes closed, and was turned away, and Cheyoung reached for the door handle. He was obviously going to ignore her. Again.

“It would be  _ goodnight _ Master Itachi.” Cheyoung turned in surprise at the soft dark voice.

“Excuse me?” Cheyoung looked over, actually surprised. Itachi hadn’t moved an inch, but somehow she knew his attention was completely on her.

“I expect the same treatment as Kisame, being your senior.”

“You want me to tell you good night?” Cheyoung raised an eyebrow under the mask. A surprised pause.

“…” How did he manage to brush her off, but still demand an answer? The nerve. The curse marks warmed up. She calmed down. She was not Cheyoung. Right now she was the lowly underman.

“Good night, Master… Itachi.” It was a little forced, and rough, but it seemed to satisfy the Uchiha. He turned and opened his door, than went in.

Cheyoung opened her own door, and went in. She locked it, and looked around the room. She popped the mask off and set it on the table. The windows were closed, and the moon would have shone the shadow of anyone through the light paper. 

She reached inside the purple kimono shirt and pulled out a wire, and unwound it. She then wrapped it around the window, doors, and any place someone might infiltrate. It was a little tedious, but until she was ‘official’ Akatsuki, it would be worth it. 

  
  



	14. The Akatsuki

 

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

Itachi Uchiha stood next to her bed, looking down at the relaxed figure. The wires, which should have woken the Kunoichi up, were dismantled, but would be put back before the night was an hour older.

His face, usually only holding the slightest of looks, seemed almost excruciating to look at. There was so much emotion, a lifetime, and it looked like it would spill out. 

He looked to her hand. 

It would be easy to take the ring, still on her finger, and disappear. 

But he knew that she was tangled in some other sort of web. Orochimaru seemed to have his hands all over this. He couldn’t leave her. Not in her hour of need. Not when she look at him like she would be happy to tear open his chest.

He knew his heart couldn’t bear it if he left her to die. It would be better for her to rip it out. 

His hand went toward her pale face, seeming to move on its own. It stopped right before touching her cheek, next to the back of the curse mark. His red eyes looked at the black marks memorizing it quickly. He didn’t know her exact mission, but it was clear she needed to remove the curse. He needed time to do so. 

He moved his gaze to her eyes, her furrowed brows. She looked worried, as if the very dark was bothering her.

His hand, outstretched, moved back and touched them gently, letting his fingers slide and tickle the skin over her face. A feverish look crossed his eyes, and for a moment it looked as if he would lean down.Then, for just a moment, they moved to her lips. 

Instead he pulled back and picked up the wire, set it back up, than left the room.

He knew he still loved the girl.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Heh. Looks like the leader is actually pleased.”

“Indeed.” Itachi replied. The dark figure had been pleased when Itachi personally recommended her to be a new member. Not many people were commended by him in any way. But for Itachi to say she should be a member? Inconceivable. 

“It looks as if we’re going to meet with Kakuzu and Hidan, the  _ zombie _ team, and on top of that, we’ll be near suppliers so we can get you a cloak.” Kisame had his eyes closed, and was apparently communicating with the leader.

I nodded and adjusted my mask, running through the names. Kakuzu I knew. He was an S-Class criminal from Takigakure, where ironically, I had been hiding. When I asked Orochimaru how old he was, all I got was a ‘very  _ old’ _ and a greasy chuckle. 

This Hidan, however, I had no knowledge of, for Orochimaru only had information on members who were previously in the organization. I wondered if he was intelligent, and how I would have to be extra careful. Who knew what he could do. 

“So we’re not going much farther?”

“Nope, princess, we’re almost there.” Kisame had developed this thing with nicknames, since I wouldn’t give him my real name, or take of my mask. Strange enough, neither Kisame nor Itachi ever attempted to remove my mask. 

I hadn’t taken off my mask since the first night either. Kisame had come in at five  _ am _ , nearly an hour early, and could barely wake up and throw it on in time. I swore never to sleep in, or be so un-careful. 

Then the three of us started walking. 

We walked for entire week straight, right through Takigakure, and too Kusagakure, The Village Hidden in the Grass. The forest was thicker and now sprouted giant mushrooms. It was more difficult, also having many rivers and deep ravines. I had never been this far out, even in ANBU, so I couldn’t help but stare at the new scenery through the eye holes. I had to turn my head, which made it quite obvious, and Kisame had me teased ferociously about my lack of experience, and being so curious.

The group consisted of Me, Kisame and Itachi, but it seemed like Itachi wasn’t  _ really  _ there a lot of the time. I could see why Kisame was pleased to have another person. Itachi hardly ever talked, and was always the one leading, slightly ahead. When he did talk, it was always in short, enigmatic sentences, in which I really didn’t know what he was saying. The only time he seemed to notice us was when he would turn slightly, to glance back at me and Kisame on occasion. 

I wondered if it annoyed him when I glared at his long dark cloak through the mask, or if he even noticed. He seemed made of steel. 

As reserved as I was about my information, Kisame was a lot more liberal- He was surprisingly trusting in me. I was surprised by most his stories, and was interested in the fact that he was telling me all about his Shinobi life. He’d entertained me with tales though most on the gruesome side. I noticed that he rarely mentioned Itachi, and when he would always glance over and get some sort signal from Itachi before continuing. 

It made me angry to see someone deferring to Itachi, though I knew it was more out of careful respect than admiration. Even Kisame, the Monster of the Mist, held a respect for Itachi- He deserved a death that superseded all.

I was quieter after Kisame casually remarked how he killed his entire platoon. I didn’t know how to feel. So I tried to stop feeling. 

After a while we all fell into silence. The air was warmer and I felt sweat. I didn’t know how Kisame and Itachi were dealing with the heat in their cloaks, but I was roasting in Orochimaru’s Sound uniform. My cinched middle was literally in a vice.

I stopped for a moment and reached back. Kisame stopped and after a moment, Itachi did too. Kisame gave me a questioning look. I untied the purple box and threw it off the side of the trail. I also took a paper bomb out of the shirt, activated it, and threw it on top. With an explosion it destroyed the material. 

Itachi eyes appraised me, and I connected the gaze, through my mask. His eyes widened a little at the blatant contempt mine held, but he had less emotion than any ROOT member I could think off. 

“Don’t cause so much noise.” Itachi calmly stated, as if to both of us. 

Kisame and I had inadvertently, and finally, succeeded in annoying the hell out of him. My shirt flowed more easily, the occasional glimpse of skin showing underneath. 

I walked straight past Itachi, taking the lead.

“Whatever you say  _ Master Itachi _ .” He stiffened, almost imperceptibly, at the tone but started walking. Kisame didn’t say anything, but cautiously looked on. I hadn’t taunted Itachi, and it was likely that few did.

The moment left as Itachi started on, not saying anything. 

We walked on in silence. Itachi had drawn level with me on my left, and Kisame on my right. Despite the circumstance, I felt well defended- or well captured. 

This was also the standard formation we would use in ANBU or ROOT. For a moment I wondered if Itachi remembered this technique, but he seemed to be in his own world again. It was ironic that we had gone in this position, because I had always been in the middle on missions. My job wasn’t to kill. I was the infiltrator that was protected.

The Akatsuki had no need for members with outstanding strengths in combat. They had plenty of those. 

But they  _ could _ use me. I was special in my interrogation techniques, and had a prowess  involving the mind, brain, and nervous system. I had something that few others did, and I would be the only way to impress the mysterious leader of the group. I had to hope that I could do something they were in need off. I doubted that Orochimaru would have let me have this chance if my skills weren’t something that Akatsuki needed. I held that thought close, to protect me from the fear I was beginning to feel.

I was in my own thoughts, and that’s why I must have been careless. I stepped forward and immediately Itachi turned with superhuman speed and grabbed my waist. He grabbed hard enough for the breath to go out of me. The world shifted nauseatingly and I automatically moved to strike Itachi. He caught it, and in a surprise move, covered me with his cloak. 

In the next moment I heard several crashes and a dull BOOM. Clods of dirt and mud hit the outside of the cloak. My mind went blank as Itachi held me to his warm chest, right hand being held in his. He was over me, holding me to the ground, as if protecting me. My legs were between him, and the mask shifted up, my chin and lips revealed. 

I took a moment, but I went red. 

Itachi had just saved me from a bomb. My mind twisted as I thought it out. How did he know? He was paying less attention than me. I automatically braced myself to hold back the anger, the blind fury I was so used too. But I only felt the vague feeling of relief at escaping a close call, the faintest call of gratitude falling over me. 

Itachi had pulled the cloak over his entire head, and was now resting his face on my head. My body was enfolded in his arms, and I was surprised to hear him breathing fast. Was I heavy? His hair tickled my neck, surprisingly soft.

The cloak must have been reinforced with a Jutsu of sort, and it was surprisingly cool in there. The ground was slightly mud off the path so Itachi must have used Fire style Chakra to dry it under us.

Itachi put his head down, tickling my ear. He must have known my confusions, answering with surprising kindness in his deep soft voice.

“The bomb was underground. It had a Chakra release.” I nodded. The Sharingan of course, could have seen that. If I had used my  _ sight _ I probably could have also. 

“Clever, but dangerous.” I felt him nod, then once again he breathed against my neck. 

In the spot I was, I stiffened.

Itachi had saved me. That was one for him. My ninja honor code, the one every leaf village Shinobi has, said that I owed him. Another thing I needed to repay on the list before I could exact my revenge. Finally, my curse marks started burning in anger.

I pushed my left arm forward, pushing Itachi off. He turned to the side and let me get on my knees, the cloak sliding off slightly. 

“Well done, Master Itachi. These cloaks sure are useful, aren’t they?” I stepped back, avoiding eye contact. He was looking, expecting a thank you.  _ He could expect thanks from the Uchiha clan, before he was going to get one from me _ , I thought.

We both stood, in mild awkwardness. I blinked and looked over to the clearing. Kisame was nowhere, and my heart beat quickly as I stepped forward to look for him. Itachi grabbed my shoulder, and I stopped dead, glancing over. 

Did Akatsuki care about their comrades?

“Kisame has tracked the bomber down. Let’s go find him.” I nodded and we both jumped forward, Itachi leading. I had to admit, in slight disgust, that those eyes were something else. My curse marks burned with anger, but deep inside, I felt something shift. Like a repressed emotion stir and bubble, just a bit. 

We reached Kisame, looking cool and calm as ever, in front of a few grass Shinobi. They were young, and looked absolutely petrified at the shark like face. If they had a black book, they would know who he was, but they looked young and reckless. They couldn’t have been fighting long, but both the boys were on the ground and beat up. 

“How should we deal with you? Maybe we could drown you? Or maybe I’ll have Samehada here shred you to pieces. But your Chakra is so pitiful, it might shame both of us.” I gritted my teeth. While I understood that some people were going to die, even by my own hand, there was something about them that made me want to help.

“Let me handle this, Master Kisame.” Everyone looked over, and Kisame smirked as I stepped forward. 

“Well, well, I suppose I am curious to see you in action, princess.” He stepped back, and I jumped forward, away from Itachi, to close the gap between the boys. In a moment I placed both of my hands on their heads. Their eyes widen and they braced to attack. I looked down, almost apologetically.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Ninja Art: Memory Disruption Jutsu!” The  _ Satori _ seemed to stiffen, her hands on the boy’s heads keeping her up. The boys also simultaneous slumped, but they looked more restive, while Cheyoung’s figure looked distinctly tense. Kisame and Itachi looked on. 

“Does that mean we should help her?” Kisame snickered. As much as he liked the girl, he wouldn’t help her if she couldn’t fend for herself. That was the Akatsuki way. Itachi was staring intently at her, eyes red.

“No. She is an Interrogation Ninja. If she’s mastered her technique she’ll be conscious in a few moments.”

“Hm. So you do know her Itachi.” Itachi looked straight ahead at the bodies.

“Yes. She’s from Konohagakure. She is someone I had a past acquaintance with, but am I not familiar with her new skills.” 

“You have her figured out yet? Surely she knows that she is obvious.”

“I can’t imagine the leader isn’t aware of that.”

“What about her skills? Is she really Akatsuki material?”

“I deduce that her ninjutsu and Genjutsu concerning the mind, and brain circulation, is highly specialized. She probably is an average fighter, but if she can lay a single finger on her opponent, then she can disrupt their Chakra and literally break into their minds. She has almost perfect Chakra control, and is quick.” 

“As insightful as always, Itachi. But something that really surprises me is the fact you’re giving her so much praise. Your pretty level headed about your opponents, and don’t usually bother. This girl must be something else. She might actually make it.”

In a moment the girls head twitched and she stepped back. The two boys fell to the road and she sighed, as if taking on a new burden.

“They had such grimy minds. And completely unfocused.” Kisame blinked. 

She had not meant it as a joke, but he chuckled. 

“So did you clean their brain for us? Or maybe for their own good.” Kisame gestured as if it too kind off her.

“Yes. I have taken their memories and sealed them.”

“It would have been easier to kill them.” Kisame smirked questioning her. Itachi, who had resumed silence, narrowed his eyes at the question.

“No.”

“No?” It was Itachi, too Kisame‘s surprise, who cut in. The masked face looked up, and Kisame could imagine the person narrowing her eyes back.

“If these patrols,” She motioned to the bodies, “-Went missing, or their dead bodies were discovered, then a search would be put out. The Village Hidden in the Grass would be looking for the intruders.”

“How do you know they were all that important?” The girl cut in. 

“I just took their memories. To be flattering, Master Kisame, they thought you were most impressive.” Kisame licked his sharp teeth and grinned. It was very heartwarming.

“That was a clever jutsu.” Itachi said, and Kisame looked over. If he didn’t know Itachi’s cold heartless personality, it would have seemed like he was trying to flatter this  _ Satori _ .

The girl turned, brushing him off. “They’ll wake up in a few. Let’s be gone.” Kisame and Itachi followed. After a moment, they three fell into step. Before he forgot, he turned to the girl.

“Why, my little  _ Satori _ , did you say they had dull minds?” She gave a laugh and he could hear the embarrassment in it.

“They had a … uncensored… book in their bags. With explicit pictures. It was very rude.” Kisame slowed and looked at her. 

She turned, sensing him pause. Kisame exploded in laughter.

“Pft… you…really… hate…disrespect to women…don’t you? Satori bristled. “That’s ironic, seeing how you have absolutely none for people who you think are under you.”

“What are you talking-“

“Did you simply take their memories of the encounter, or the entire book? Tell me, Satori, do you have their books in your pocket?” The girl straightened. “Or were you in one? Did bad men take advantage of you?”

She gritted her teeth, full of fire.

“ _ If _ they did, maybe I wanted them too. How could you possible judge?”

This just encouraged Kisame to continue.

“I bet you play the bad girl now, but in bed you mew like a kitten!”

It was good that neither were looking at Itachi. His hands were balled, the black nails digging into his palm. He pulled his hat a little lower.

“I  _ am _ no such person.”

“You did, in their minds, didn’t you?”

“I was just doing my job, Master Kis-” The false voice that Satori had used had dropped. She narrowed her eyes, realizing he was purposely baiting her for weaknesses. Kisame had found her weak spot, her pride.

“ _ Master Kisame”  _ She stared, her hand ready to strike, “ _ How about we check your head-” _

Itachi cut in, voice like ice. “We have to go.” 

His voice was still soft, but it held menace and was frost.  The girl seemed to be a little shocked at the sudden cold attitude Itachi emitted, but Kisame nodded and started to go to Itachi. This Itachi he was familiar with.

The group started again, but this time she trailed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheyoung put her hand up her sleeve, without thinking, and touched her ANBU tattoo. It had been a symbol for good luck in the ROOT and ANBU ranks, and her team had always done it. Her body ‘moved on its own volition, taking two steps for every one of the men’s. Her mind and once again seemed to exit her body. She was busily taking in Itachi’s new attitude. This Itachi was different.

Like he was finally revealing his true face.

He was a silent man, but she realized that usually Itachi seemed to exude a calm atmosphere. But the cold Itachi was a killer. Kisame always talked about how cold Itachi was, and she could see the change.

Now she could see that Itachi had been good to her. Why had he been so… gentle? He was soft, saving her, even when she had blatantly had made it clear she didn’t like him. 

What had Kisame said? She demanded respect, but gave none.

She certainly had a healthy amount of respect for Kisame, but she had to admit, that she had underestimated Itachi. Ever since she had landed the first blow, she had been overconfident and rude. She needed to be careful. If that was even a possibility. But it hadn’t seemed like a possibility that Itachi could be so different.

Cheyoung raised her head just in time to see Kisame, stopped in front of her. She had almost hit Kisame’s wrapped sword. She almost exhaled in relief- bumping into Samehada would have left it’s mark. She had heard Kisame describe in great detail how it was very talented at shredding, and stealing Chakra. With the Jutsu she had used, it would be risky to use any more. 

Cheyoung took a step back to recover herself. She stepped around Kisame saw what they had waited at.

“Are we staying at this inn tonight? I thought we were going to a village.”

“This is the village.” Cheyoung blinked. To say the village was anything like Konoha would be like comparing a kunai to a sword.

“A single Inn?” Kisame turned and put his hand on her head. She immediately jumped back.

“The village is under the ground. It’s called the Village hidden in the Dirt.” Itachi said.

Cheyoung gave a shrug. “I can’t say I’ve heard of that one.”

Kisame gave a little laugh. “If you had, it would have been a bad sign. There is a truce that the location of this place is never to be written down. Even we Akatsuki follow rules. Many Mobsters come here for their dirty work. The Akatsuki used to be commissioned for mercenary work here.”

“When Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki.”

“Yes. We’ve moved to… grander things now.” Cheyoung blinked. A terrorist organization moving on from terrorism? What exactly were the Akatsuki goals now? Cheyoung once again found herself cursing Orochimaru. That snake had withheld information for some reason. How could he forget to tell her about the Akatsuki no longer being mercenaries? Or for that matter about Itachi!

“Kisame, Satori, come.” Itachi once again interrupted them, and  approached the Inn. They had gotten closer, and Cheyoung realized that it was much larger than she originally deduced. It spread into the mushroom forest, behind the trees.

Kisame took the lead, entering the door. Itachi walked in, but held the door open for her, to which she gave a slight nod. Kisame would be so impressed, she thought, at her false respect. For a moment she paused. Did she really want to impress him? 

Was she getting… attached? 

She shoved the thought away and followed Kisame’s tall back into the surprisingly well lit lounge. The Inn was in excellent condition, despite being in such a secluded area. Cheyoung had seen virtually no one else besides the boys that had been interrogated. Kisame went up to the desk and opened his cloak, and pulled out a wallet. 

Cheyoung thought back to being pulled into Itachi’s cloak. It was thick, and it had many hiding places. It wouldn’t have surprised her that the cloak were indestructible, and Cheyoung had to admit she was excited at the prospect of getting one for herself

A woman came out of the back and looked at Kisame. She didn’t look old enough to be in charge of an Inn, but she took the money, and shuffled through it, making sure it was the correct amount. Kisame had a look, as if he knew this was coming.

“You gave me extra.” She handed some back.

“We’ll need three rooms this time.” The lady, who had been careful to not look directly at any of the three persons. So Kisame and Itachi visited this place before. The cloaks… Kisame’s shark like visage, Itachi cold beautiful face…

“Hm. Subordinate?” She questioned. Cheyoung immediately got the impression the women didn’t like her. Cheyoung walked up to the counter (which was to her chest, much to her mortification. Why was everything taller than her?) and put her hand, the one with the ring on the counter. The woman's eyes widened and she looked nervously, at the ring. Cheyoung then slapped her hand on the table, surprising the girl, who jumped back.

“Well girl?” Cheyoung made her voice lower, more mature.

“Let... Let me get you your rooms.” The lady stepped back and all but fled to the back room, with their money.

“That wasn’t very nice, princess.”

“I’m not a very nice person.” 

He chuckled.

“Damn straight.” This time, instead of the lady, a man came out and handed us brass keys.  Cheyoung raised an eyebrow. No inn she had ever gone too had ever used keys. Then a grin under her mask. Of course, being a criminal wasn’t the usual agenda either. Maybe that was just her cynical inner ninja talking, but it was true.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

For the first time in nearly a week I took my mask off. Almost immediately I felt the cool night air lick at it, and I tenderly poked at it. From the time that I had kept it on, my face had gotten sore and swollen, and a fine bruise was forming on the pale skin. I stared into the mirror a little apprehensively.

From the time I had gotten out of the hospital, to Orochimaru, to here now, my face hadn’t had much time to heal itself. It was a funny thing. I had been so caught up in everything else that I hadn’t realized that my face was getting battered. I looked into the mirror, avoid the ever present curse marks, and looked into my own eyes.

It may seem strange to some people, but when you’re an interrogation ninja the best way to learn things about things is to talk to yourself, looking straight in your own eyes. Clones were also useful in cases like this. But, there was no way I was going to vocalize my thoughts aloud, with two S-class criminals in the room next to me. 

So here I was, in one of the nicest hotel rooms I’ve ever been in, sitting at a vanity, staring at myself, listing the things I hated.

Itachi Uchiha. 

That was the obvious first… But what else? I hated bananas. I hated my summons. I hated Orochimaru, Danzo, and Hanzo. I hated being here, feeling guilty. I hated hurting those boys, regardless of the fact they liked those perverted books. Kisame had read me well, and was right. I had taken the books, and they were now in the garbage in my room. 

I hated the lying, necessary as it was. I hated my worrying my brother.

But mostly, there was something I hated more. 

Even more than Itachi.  

To be honest, I hated myself. The beaten face staring back at me, with its analytical blue eyes, enquiring mouth, did nothing to contradict that fact.

A crash at the door did do the job of tearing me away. I slammed my mask on, and my face screamed in protest at the sudden pain. I flipped over the bed and grabbed the kunai. I braced myself for the handsigns, as I would in ANBU.

“God Damn you Kakuzu!” I looked over to my opponent, and to my surprise recognized the persons. My mind processed the information. A silver haired figure, who apparently had been shoved into my room, was cussed his head off at  a Kakuzu, who I couldn’t see from my angle.

Kakuzu?

Ah. Kakuzu. 

  
  



	15. The Zombie Duo

 

As a fairly intelligent Shinobi, I can conclude with all reasonability, and in utter seriousness, that Hidan was an idiot.

…

…

As far as thanking my sadistic inner ninja for the sarcasm, I think she really deserved a bow.

 

I was in enemy territory, and I knew that I would eventually meet Hidan and Kakuzu. There was nothing that would ever discontinue my eventual retaliation on Itachi, if I dare call it that, but I had to admit that I never saw this  _ asshole _ in the works.

My family is about respect, and equality. We can talk smooth, and were pretty polite about most things. Therefore Kisame’s earlier comment was quite a cuff to my ego. Something that I needed to be more careful about, but it seems the spirits have decided that I needed to be further pushed.

They really deserved a smack.

“Come on Bitch. You’re slowing us down. Why the hell did the leader let her in?” Hidan yelled, in his total disrespectful nonchalance. He waved his scythe menacingly at me as I trailed him and Kakuzu. This was just the usual routine, as I had come to find out, with the Akatsuki named Hidan. 

Let me rewind the moment, and take you back the first meeting with this… less intelligent man.

Earlier that week a crash at the door did do the job of scaring me. I slammed my mask on, and my face screamed in protest at the sudden pain. I flipped over the bed and grabbed the kunai. 

“God damn you Kakuzu!” I looked over to my opponent, and to my surprise recognized the persons. My mind processed the information. A silver haired figure, who apparently had been shoved into my room, was cussed his head off at Kakuzu, who I couldn’t see from my angle.

Kakuzu?

Ah. Kakuzu. 

 

That’s when I knew immediately who had been flung through my door. It was the  _ ‘the zombie two’ _ , as Kisame had earlier put it. Besides the obvious red and black cloaks, which I was very interested in getting my hand on, they had the air that Itachi and Kisame possessed- you just did not mess with these people.

Instead of retaining my attacking pose behind the bed, I relaxed, looking at the strange man on the floor. Through the rubbish and dust of the pulverized door sat a surprisingly good looking silver haired man.

So much for the door.

Hidan, as he was called, hadn’t noticed me until I moved from behind the bed, and I had to admit, he had a reason to be pissy. Several large chunks of wood were sticking out of his person. 

He was bluntly pissed, obviously. I looked over, amazed that he wasn’t dead. I was astonished, to say the least, as I crossed the wooden floor and knelt down. I thought I might have been wrong but… nope… There it was.

The wood, which should have torn him through, was going straight through his body. And he was taking it? Why wasn’t he dead? What were these Akatsuki?

“Master Hidan?” I politely said. “That’s quite impressive.” My slight medical side was interested. Kabuto and I had talked hours about the member’s abilities, but I had no clue about Hidan’s. Maybe his insides turned into a viscous material when stabbed, like those from the mist. I tried to get a glimpse of his headband. I leaned over, inspecting the areas. Something on a chain, silver, flashed in the lamplight.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at me. I noticed his purpled eyes appraising me. How was he  _ analyzing _ even in this state? He quickly looked me up and down. Did the other members know about me?

“I thought the new member was supposed to be a powerful ninja. Not some young bitchling with nice tits and a stupid monkey mask.”

  
  


….

  
  


I was trained to be emotionless in ROOT, and to not let my anger ever take over. I sat up and stepped back from the figure, my sandals making a squeak. But never in my life, EVER, had I been addressed like a common whore.

That was my first impression of Hidan. I controlled myself to not skewer him with another piece of wood, deciding that I would rather meet Kakuzu instead. I had only briefly seen the second dark cloak, but as I walked to the door and looked out, I saw what was unmistakably him. He was currently talking to Kisame. 

At their sheer size I felt almost completely dwarfed, and the sounds of the silver haired idiot behind me seemed to fade.

Where Hidan was, candidly, a damn idiot, I immediately knew that Kakuzu was someone who I would NEVER want to be left alone with. Despite the intimidating height, he was also masked, and vicious looking. I certainly would avoid that at all costs if I was still a Hidden Leaf ANBU agent. When he turned to look at me, the sclera where vividly red, and the eyes piercingly green against the ghastly tone I stopped. Kakuzu abruptly stopped talking.

This man was strictly business, and he would take NONE from anyone. For a moment we stared at one another. With my mask on, I could TELL that I was being analyzed. For that matter. Kisame, realizing that I wasn’t going to be my usual charming person, cut in for me.

“This would be the Akatsuki’s new little girl.” I raised an eyebrow. The short jokes were really getting old. Could females get no respect?

“Annoy me, or cost me more money than absolutely necessary, and I will kill you.” I stared for a moment. 

Holy Jashin. No wonder Hidan was such an ass. 

His eyes became dangerously narrowed at my speechless sight. Kisame raised an eyebrow, amused. If Kakuzu decided to take me out, he certainly wouldn’t be any help. I forced myself in control, and promised, for my own safety, to not bother him about the door.

“Master Kakuzu. It’s an honor to meet you.” I gave a bow, appropriately. For a moment he looked a little surprised then he turned. As he walked away, I saw a suitcase in his hand. I saw someone come to my side- Kisame. 

“I have to say girly, I’m quite impressed. Not many people can smooth talk Kakuzu out of his fits.”

“I wasn’t in the mood to have wood shoved into me today.”

“Good choice. Kakuzu is the most likely to run you through if you mess up- quite literally.”

“As seen. Is he the money daddy of the Akatsuki?” Kisame grinned as my humor returned. 

“A stickler at that. Itachi and I practically don’t eat so we don’t get a rant from him. Not that he would yell at Itachi, but he would come after me if he thought we were spending recklessly.”

“Sounds fun. So why isn’t… Hidan is it? Why isn’t he dead yet?” Kisame grinned and shrugged.

“I told you already.”

I folded my arms skeptically. I had an excellent memory, and nil came up. Until… no wait. That should be impossible… Unless… I … A flash of silver… Zombie brothers…

“Hidan… is a….” Kisame grinned.

“Freak?” 

“And he sure as hell won’t let any of us forget it.” Kisame, snickering, turned to leave. Not a moment too soon. 

“That son of a- Oh you’re here. You girly, help me with this.” The arrogant owner of the voice came through the door, as if on cue. I saw the chain, and the symbol. It was really obscure knowledge, and it was only by sheer luck I knew it. 

Jashinist?

I turned my head slightly and Hidan turned to a piece of wood in his lower back. It made sense, thinking about it. The cloak, which was obviously not as destructible as I thought it was, had been torn through, and bloodstained, but the skin beneath which had been ravaged only a few moments before, was smooth and only a faint bruise remained.

So apparently Kakuzu did kill his partner on a regular basis. It was just his partner managed to be immortal. I only really knew the symbol of Jashinism, and the barest of details, but I’m sure that whatever he did to gain, or keep up the immortality, was Akatsuki worthy and bloody to a tee.

“Come on girly. I heard that the new member could do medical ninjutsu. I hate having that bastard stitching me to a goddamn puppet every time he gets mad.”

“Girly?”

“Ya. You’re female. Globs of fat of your chest, uterus. A bitchy attitude.” My hand clenched. I immediately started strategizing. Immortal… I would only have to cut of his Chakra paths and I could… I stopped. No… It would be best to remain cool….

His annoying voice cut in.

“Come on Bitch. I don’t have time for your PMSing!” 

That’s it.  _ Bitch _ was getting it.

I turned to him, and ran forward. I was quick, and his look of shock was all too apparent that he expected me to keep my cool. I lifted my hand and hit several Chakra points, surprised that his cloak wasn’t nearly as thick as Itachi’s had been. I had to admit, for a jerk, he was pretty well built.

Anyway.

He was more surprised at the speed I utilized. He was slow to react, and I managed to tear a few muscles before he could really change his facial features. In a moment he hit the floor, and the wood which had impaled him in the chest popped out in a bloody splat.

“Bi----th!”

He must have realized that I had helped- in a very painful manner.

I turned, deciding that it would be best to leave him pondering the question of trying to sugar me.

“You little-“ I turned, cutting him off. He was cringing, attempting to get his body up. He was recovering quicker than I thought. I kept my departure speech short.

“You’re welcome.” 

He raised his head and snarled as I turned and walked away. Then, just for the heck of it, I hurried and ran back, giving him a good solid kick.

Then I ran like hell.

…..

Unfortunately, I didn’t realize that Hidan was particularly deaf when it came to common courtesy.  After a moment, a little further in the inn, I heard what could only be my pursuer in rabid… well, pursuit. He was also yelling, giving a very explicit description of what he was going to do to my person when he caught my ass. To tell the truth, I was really flattered to have Jashin so interested in seeing my lower intestines wrapped around my throat.   

Rational thought finally returning, I ran through the inn, cursing stupidity. He was going to skewer me.

I turned the corner, and to my surprise, found myself in the same hall as my room. How did I manage that? I would have run to my room, but that was the obvious choice. I would be as stupid as Hidan to choose that. I paused, and to my horror, the screams of dismemberment got closer.

A drop of sweat ran down my face as I prepared to run down the hall, and leave the inn entirely.

Until a pair of arms reached out of a nearby room and pulled me in. I fell into the chest of my savior and heard the door quietly close behind us.

***************************

 

Cheyoung recoiled, teeth clenched as the familiar smell of the Akatsuki cloak wrapped around her. She had, for a moment, let her mouth take in the scent, and the salty bitter smell, like the sea, permeated her senses. She focused her chakra into her hand, letting the throbbing familiarity grow. In a moment her hand flung out and nearly caught the person, almost hitting their cloaked chest. The arms…

Itachi! Maybe this would be her chance to accidentally kill-. The reality soon returned in the form of another voice, this one irked. 

“Well. Is that really the thanks I get for saving you?” Cheyoung’s breath caught in her throat at the shark like stared her down. Not Itachi, and she had no idea how she had made such an obvious mistake. Fortunately, Kisame had avoided her hands, cloak and all. The swordsman was quick. Even with Samehada on the dresser, he was quite the bulk of human…fish-human. Cheyoung immediately bowed in deference. She didn’t need another someone capable of killing her, wanting to kill her. 

“Master Kisame… I apologize. I thought… this was…. I don’t like being touched.” Kisame’s face gave a strange look, almost like he was choking on something, then he closed his eyes. Cheyoung narrowed her eyes. It was very unlike Kisame to not laugh. Was she in his black book now too?

Then, after a moment, he gave out a chuckle, and normalcy returned. As much as it could with an S-Class organization. Cheyoung let her feet explore the wooden floor in their tabi socks. The grain was comfortable against the smooth fabric, and the lamplight made the white material glow. For some reason it caught Kisame’s small eye. Cheyoung made circling motions for a moment before recovering herself.

He stepped forward, but she quick to step back. Hiden had long gone, but this was worse. 

“Well, princess, I can’t say that my ego wasn’t wounded. To have a women I save, turn around and attack me? Doesn’t happen often. You should be more polite.” Cheyoung, who had been scratching the back of her hair, let her hand drop. She tilted her head. Wasn’t that slightly hypocritical? 

“As Akatsuki, I would assume that respect wouldn’t be so important.”

“Hm. Do you think that just because we’re criminals, we lack fundamental human vices? No, no, princess.” Cheyoung looked dead found at him. “We thrive on them.” 

Kisame, to her surprise, unbuttoned his large cloak and set it on the chair. He laid himself on the bed, his massive form covering the length. He motioned for Cheyoung to take a seat, and she plopped herself on a cushion at she collected her words.

It would be a long wait. Hidan was currently screaming at the top of his lungs, and his voice kept getting louder, then softer in a continual wave. He was circling, trying to find her. 

“I don’t understand…. I thought the Akatsuki just a gang of terrorists for hire?” Her voice was softer, and Kisame’s face relaxed at its tone. 

“Hm. It’s a wonder. You’re intelligent enough, but you still seem to be missing the bigger picture. I wonder why that is.”

Fear flooded Cheyoung. Was she really missing something so important? Something so obvious that it was painful? Her hands reached the bottom of her shirt and gripped it. Her bum was a little sore and she shifted, distributing the weight to her feet.

“Master Kisame.” He gave a little smile. She reached up, adjusting the mask out for a moment for a more comfortable position. It was tiring to talk with it pressed against the mouth.  

“I’m afraid I don’-“

“ _ Satori _ , why do you hide behind a mask?” Her head lifted, and the said mask dropped. The red markings shown maroon and the eye holes, which were regularly to dark to see through, caught the light. Kisame, who was openly appraising her, caught a flash of brilliant blue.

Silence was in the air. It wasn’t a terrible pressing one, but it was uncomfortable enough that every sound was magnified. Surprisingly the sounds of Hidan had disappeared during their conversation. Cheyoung set a hand to her mask.

“I’m an ugly person, Master Kisame.”

“….that’s an unusual comment to make to a man who looks like a shark.” The tension disappeared as Kisame chuckled. She smiled also. 

“Isn’t there anyone else who wears a mask in the Akatsuki?” Best distract the conversation, Cheyoung intervened.

“There’s Tobi, another members  _ subordinate _ , but I would hardly call him a member. The kid can’t even put on his own sandals without causing mass destruction.” 

“Sounds exciting.”

“He puts humor into the organization.”

“I’ll make you a deal than,” Kisame put his head up, his eyes focused. His interest was ignited. “I’ll…. Show you my face… if you tell me how you met Itachi Uchiha.” Kisame narrowed his eyes. He been sure she would have wanted to know more about the organization real goals- but she seemed to be more interested in his partner.

She did know Itachi from the Leaf. There were plenty of reasons she would want to know how he met him, but it seemed like a strange request, nonetheless. That had been one of the stories he had avoided talking about, and it was obvious Satori had noticed it.

Hm. Satori’s face versus information on Itachi. 

“Alright. Since I know for a fact that if you try to double cross me princess, you’ll be thrown to Jashin and his idiot, we’ll do this little bet. But this stays between us. Itachi is very calm  _ looking _ , but we both know he is a very private person.” Cheyoung nodded. “Remember. Mask off after story.”

And with that, Kisame began, his rough voice reliving the past.

  
  



	16. The Story

**** It was seven years ago that Kisame Hoshigaki met Itachi Uchiha.

“I’ve been selected to be your partner. I am Hoshigaki Kisame.” Kisame took long steps down the wooden pier, approaching the slim figure sitting on the edge. Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy, turned to look at his new companion, face emotionless than as now. Itachi had a leg propped up, his left arm resting on his knee. His other leg rested over the water, several yards below.

The water below churned with sharks, their visage eerily like the man named Kisame. The said shark man continued.

“ _ Formerly _ of the Hidden Mist Village and its seven Shinobi swordsman.” He gave a chuckle at the thought. Samehada gave a slight twinge as it felts Itachi’s Chakra. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are Uchiha Itachi,  _ formerly _ of the Hidden Leaf Village.”

Itachi turned back to watching the waters below, obviously not surprised. His eyes were penetrating. He said nothing, so Kisame once again took the lead.

“I’ve heard rumors of how you killed  _ every last one of your clansmen _ .” The air shifted, even though Itachi made no move. So it was true, Kisame grinned. “I know all about you. That’s why I was chosen to be your partner.”

Kisame bent down slightly. Itachi was obviously unimpressed.

“It’s impossible to put into words… The way it feels to slaughter your brethren, eh, Itachi?” 

“…. You’re rather talkative.” Finally, a word from Itachi. It was to Kisame’s surprise that he continued. “You say you know me well. What about yourself?”

“Hm?”

“You were Lost in the Mist, a wandering rogue unable to find a place for himself… Am I right?” Itachi, young as he was, already knew how to hit the target. Kisame stopped for a moment.

Then he swung his great sword Samehada down closely, putting it closely to the young dark haired man. “Allow me to teach you some Trivia…” Kisame pointed to the sharks beneath them.

The dark sliver creatures swirled mystically as Kisame continued. “Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb.” One of the sharks came close to the surface, its fin cutting the water. “Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized… Do you know why?” Kisame gave a vicious smirk, his face contorting.

Itachi stared.

“ _ Cannibalism. _ The pups start eating each other within the mother’s womb  _ the moment _ they hatch.” Though Kisame didn’t see it, Itachi’s dark eyes hardened for a moment.

“They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world,” Kisame continued cruelly, “Viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey.” Insinuations filled the air, just as the taste of salt, on the wharf. “As of today, you and I are fellow members of the Akatsuki, so be careful…”

Kisame grinned.

“Of me.” With a flourish worthy of a man who destroyed his team, Kisame finished. For a moment, it seemed as though Itachi was going to let it slid. But suddenly Samehada twanged.

Itachi’s eyes turned, the terrible force of the Mangekyo Sharingan creating the sharp three edge pattern, against the brilliant red. 

“Same to you.”

Kisame smiled and gave his chuckle. “Of course, I’d rather we got along and had a good time.”  Kisame lifted Samehada with a clink, and let it rest against his shoulder. “Hopefully we won’t end up as each other’s final opponent.” Itachi moved back, and put his hand on his knee, lifting himself up.

“Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death,” Itachi narrowed his eyes. “Be prepared.”

“Kheheh. Then both of us are already both branded as terrible men, are we not?” 

Indeed. Both men had slaughtered innocents as if monsters. Itachi looked at his, fully standing. He was shorter than Kisame, and his eyes were surprisingly black as coal again. 

His face was surprisingly beautiful, even with the long furrows on each cheek. His long lashes framed with beautiful dark eyes. For some reason, they seemed sad.

“No… we are humans, not fish.” With that Itachi turned, passing Kisame to walk back to land. When he was a little past, he spoke again. “We don’t know what kind of people we  _ truly _ are until the moment before our death. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are.”

Kisame paused, surprised at the depth his fourteen year old partner had. Death on his mind already? What exactly was this kid’s goal?

“That’s what death  _ is _ , don’t you think?” Itachi said those words as if he felt their worth was priceless.

******************

Kisame grinned. “And so far, Itachi and I haven’t been forced to find his fun little theory out.”

“That’s….” Cheyoung hardly knew what to say. What right did Itachi have, saying things like that? Such sentimentality hardly fit the dark young man. 

But if she put Itachi in that category of monster, why not Kisame? Did Kisame not tell her that he and Itachi had both murdered those closest to them? Was she so biased to say that the people Kisame killed didn’t matter as much as the Uchiha clansmen? Was she obliged to kill Kisame if her honored was to be true?

Cheyoung pushed the thought away. It could wait.

“Now, my dear Satori.” For a moment Cheyoung raised an eyebrow in confusion, then she reached back. Her hand hesitated for a moment as it touched the string.  “I promise I won’t bite…” To her surprise, the cords were twisted. She must have been playing with them without realizing it during his story.

“It’s stuck.” Kisame gave a little laugh and sat up, getting of the bed. He obviously wanted to see her face badly enough to do so himself. He walked over to the petite figure, his tall form surprisingly lean. He leaned down, and Cheyoung cringed back.

She had promised, and for some reason the tall fish-like man made her feel welcomed and had gone out of his way to help her. 

Kisame leaned down putting his arms around her head. For a moment it seemed like he would crush her with his sheer weight. He was surprisingly gentle as he unwound the knots, and Cheyoung felt the light cords hit her robed shoulders. 

Kisame gripped the mask. He straightened up again, and fresh air once again hit the pale face, and for some reason Cheyoung felt like something was crashing down on her. Her eyes didn’t shut, but they focused on his feet. 

There was a short silence and Cheyoung knew Kisame was looking at her. 

She felt naked. 

Stripped. 

How long till her face revealed her plan? The curse marks seemed to go cold, instead of the ever present warm. The lamp must have made her look ghastly, because it had turned him into a milky apparition.

“Well, Satori, why don’t you run back to your room. I believe Kakuzu has locked Hidan away by now.” Kisame pushed the mask in her hand, which she had to unclench to accept the offer. Cheyoung turned, and pushing her free hand against the door, feeling the ruts in the wood that covered the surface. She slid it open, pushing the mask to her face, and holding it like she was blowing her nose. She didn’t bother shutting his door, stumbling down the hall. She was surprise when she got to her room and found a replacement door had already been erected. Not as sturdy, but it would do. 

She pulled it open almost entering, until a cold hand brushed against her. She didn’t know why but she froze, letting the hand slide down her shoulder, only coming to a stop to grasp the area on her wrist, linking their hands. She bit her lip, ready for a fight but the white hand gently grabbed at her, and encouraged, she turned to face the person that was softly tugging her.

Itachi.

He pulled her forward and she hit his chest, shocked. She lifted her hand to grasp her mask, to better secure it, but Itachi wasn’t aiming to remove the ANBU face cover. In her moment of trying to cover her face, he took advantage of weak positioning. 

One hand rested on the soft area of her thinly padded waist, then moving to the flat if her back. The other went behind her neck, fingers lightly taking the cords that her own hands were entwined in. His cloak sleeves brushed her bare neck, a silky chill reminder. 

Cheyoung went totally still, uncomfortable, yet unable to break away. She lifted her chin, trying to make an attempt to regain herself.

His words had surprised her. Kisame’s story haunted her.

_ “No… we are humans, not fish.  _ Itachi didn’t consider himself a monster.

His dark eyes, black as coal, smoldered as he looked directly into hers, the stress lines under his eyes making him seem infinitely older. There seemed to be a world in them.

Dark, lovely hair fell over his face as he brought her closer.

He leaned forward his warm breath coming through the mask that was now only covering her nose down- her eyes burned, bright blue, in a daze, but wide open. Orochimaru’s curse marks became dangerously warm, though- not from anger. Something erupted in her chest- not a painful terrible feeling, but like sipping a cup of hot tea and feeling the warmth spread to the tip of the toes.

 

_ Itachi. I knew I  _ **loved** _ Itachi Uchiha.  _

 

Cheyoung bit her lip.

What was this? The vaguest memory seemed to flutter around her mind, like a bird. Yet there was a calm energy exuding from him, the opposite of everything she had yet felt from the other Akatsuki members. 

_ I love you, Cheyoung.  _

Cheyoung blinked, startled at the words. 

As suddenly as the strangeness started, it stopped. Itachi straightened up instantly, the galaxy behind his eyes becoming black- In a moment he became perfectly inscrutable, a ruthless killer. Her head twitched, then to her surprise the mask went tight against her face, slightly squishing it. He had fixed the strings so quickly she hadn’t even felt anything. 

He moved to turn away, and involuntarily her hand went out. He must have noticed, because he turned back, grabbing it like she was going to attack him. For a moment they were both quiet, contemplating questions that had no words.

Itachi broke the silence. 

“If you’re going to ask questions about me, do it to my face.” He let go and she went back, slumping slightly. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment.

They opened, and were red.

“You will be going with Kakuzu and Hidan tomorrow to the supplier for your cloak. After you return and we will all continue to the Leader  _ if he sees fit _ .” He said, his voice soft, but husky.

Cheyoung turned, her strength suddenly returning. She moved to go to her room, but Itachi’s soft voice stopped her.

“Be careful, girl. We are  _ murderers _ , not friends.” Her hand hesitated.

She went in, shutting the door behind her harder than she meant. She didn’t move to the newly cleaned room. Lit only by a lantern, she instead went to the neighboring wall, letting herself slide against with her back pressed against the paper surface. She didn’t realize that it had been damaged.

She didn’t bother taking the mask off,  but that didn’t stop the tears from escaping to roll down her chin. They escaped, causing a wet trail to drip down to floor. She didn’t know why, but a sentence was repeating in her head. 

_ “You say the strangest things…. Itachi.” _

Cheyoung grabbed her knees and let her feet take the weight, pressed hard into the wooden floor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Itachi Uchiha stared at the shadow of the girl. She must not have realized that patched walls were thin between them, and could be seen through with light at the right angle. He had placed her lamp there, so he could watch her- keep her safe. Foolish, reckless girl. 

He kneeled down, just behind her, tempted enough to lean his hands against where she was. His eyes turned dark and he had to use his all his self-restraint to not call for her. The only allowed himself to imagine it… if just for a moment. His real feelings, spoken so softly, no one would hear his pitiful agony. 

“I love you.”

It wasn’t enough, and his hands pressed into the floor, feeling the rough grain.

_ “You say the strangest things…. Itachi.”  _

“Especially for a murder.” He agreed.

  
  



	17. The Fashion

****  
  


“Come on Bitch. You’re slowing us down. Why the hell did the leader let her in?” Hidan yelled in his total disrespectful nonchalance. He waved his scythe menacingly at me as I trailed him and Kakuzu. This was just the usual routine, as I have said earlier.

For a moment I wondered why he was calmer than he had been previously. That morning I had awoke from a normal knock on my door, and to my shock, it had been Hidan at the door.

I had immediately jumped back, slamming the thing in his face. In the seconds I had coordinated my entire escape plan, consisting of jumping out of the window, sliding down the drain pipe, and running.

Instead he just calmly opened it again, obviously trying to control himself.

“Don’t push it girly, or I’ll slice your worthless hide to Jashin. Kakuzu is going to leave us!” I looked over at the person, narrowing my eyes. He hand once again forgot to put a shirt on, still looked like he was going to sacrifice me, but he didn’t have his scythe. “Come on! Kakuzu won’t give it back if I don’t bring you alive in one piece.”

For a moment I stared. Was this Kakuzu’s way of telling me he  _ wouldn’t  _ kill me?

“Not only Kakuzu, but also Itachi, that goddamn little freak, threatened me also. Said you were worthy or some crap like that.”

I knew that I had to be dreaming. I picked up a kunai out of my pack and pricked myself with it. 

In a moment I knew I was awake because I was thrown over a shoulder, and my breath leaving me. For a moment I gasped for air, surprised. Hidan was capable of being fast. I couldn’t tell whether I was more shocked at the fact that an S-Class criminal was carrying me, or the fact that Itachi somehow gotten involved.

What was his plan?

I wasn’t allowed any more time, because Hidan carried me out. I was lucky I was ready to go, pack and all. He swung the door, letting it slam into the wall. I just stayed on his cloaked arm, not really fighting. 

If I was a person of little self-worth, he would have validated my existence of being completely useless. Personally, if an idiot tells you you’re an idiot, you really can’t take their word for it.

We reached the lobby, and people were surprisingly polite, non-chalant about our strange relationship. A few stared at me on Hidan’s shoulder, but most looked away. If they stared to long, no doubt they knew that Hidan would give the poor person his fiercest sneer and promise them the Jashin treatment. I, though tempted, did not wave. I was professional. 

We both saw Kakuzu, who was sitting by the door. Kisame and Itachi were nowhere in sight. Behind Kakuzu was a door, partially opened, with sunlight peeking through. I was surprised, since I had suspected that everywhere in grass country was covered thickly with forest.

“Hidan. You’re late. Being late costs money. If you cost me money, I will kill you.”

“Oh come off, and get that stick out of your ass Kakuzu. It was the bitch’s fault anyway.” Kakuzu appraised me, his green eyes taking in the strange position of my person.

“It seems as though the girl has been utilizing you. Since you were carrying her, the fault is still yours. You were the bad investment Hidan.”

I couldn’t help but nod at the assessment. In a moment Hidan growled, and tossed me to the floor.

I twisted, midair and twisted to hit the wooden floor. The ground groaned slightly at the pressure of my feet hitting the floor. I twisted and stood up, by Kakuzu, and without missing a beat, we both walked out of the door.

I wasn’t ready for the sunlight, and immediately I had to screw my eyes closed as the bright beams went through the eye holes of my mask. We were at the back of the hotel, and it was a surprise. The entire area was covered in the most amazing foliage. The trees had been tied back, and the sunlight filtered in. Kakuzu and I were two black spots in a wonderland of flowers. I was tempted to touch the floral grander.

The passageway was intertwined with Anemone and Sayuri flowers. For a moment I wondered if Kakuzu would notice if I decided to linger here. He had passed my slow pace, and was walking as if he knew the way well. It was narrow, like a maze, and I wondered if I was some sort of an Alice in wonderland.

“Hey, bitches, keep moving!”

For a moment I internally laughed at my own silliness. 

Anything beautiful is spoiled in this world. The only wonderland I encountered was one in a nightmare. 

I stepped behind Kakuzu, the wind blowing lightly through my unbound hair. I didn’t bother to put it up, and was not regretting it. It had been awhile since I had dared let it drift around. We could be engaged in battle, and that would have been a pain to deal with. Today it was highly unlikely, since we did business with people here. I didn’t know how Kakuzu usually let Hidan deal with his usual sacrifices, but I was more than sure he made him walk the line when it came to business associates.

I followed the dark cloaked figure, not really seeing anything in front of me. His girth took up the entire area, and I could only see the flowery walls around me. I could tell Hidan was behind me, mumbling curses. It was ironic someone so disgusting could be clueless, and miss out on such beauty. I would think he would see his polar opposite. Suddenly Kakuzu ducked, going through an arch.

I was short enough to fit comfortably, and didn’t have to duck. Hidan, not really paying attention, hit it soundly. I didn’t look back, but gave a smile at the solid thud his head made.

It did sound pretty empty. A barrage of curses were screamed, and it was too my shock that Kakuzu stopped.

“Shut up Hidan. Or I’ll kill you.”

“Don’t give me that bull Kakuzu, you know that that is crap!”

I lowered my head, smirking. 

What an idiot.

*********************

Somehow in their fighting we managed to get to the shop. After the barrage of flowers Kakuzu led the way into bridge over a small ravine, a field of mushrooms beneath. From the wooden bridge we entered a small cave, about an hour from the hotel. It was a straight shot down, with gas lanterns guiding us deeper.

The dark cave didn’t last long fortunately, and soon we stood in front of a large iron door, bolted into the solid rock. Our reflection shone slightly in the metal, me flanked by the two tall men.

Kakuzu knocked, and I got a glance at his hand, strangely patched. It was strange to see the black of his hand and compare it too white of Hidan.

“Hm. Password?” A rough voice called out, muffled by the door.

“Moon in the night.”

“Correct. Welcome back Mr. Kakuzu.” The iron door did open, and I spotted a twisted figure holding a series of handles. So one did not just open this door, but had to manipulate it. Interesting.

The men with protruding eyes, narrowed each of us down, but let us pass.

“I recognize Mr. Hidan… but who is this pretty women? Few ladies dare venture here.” The man gave a gross chuckle, and adjusted his simple kimono.

“She’s a new member of our organization.”

“Ahhh. I wasn’t aware that  _ you _ were recruiting.” Hidan gave a snort.

“We weren’t. The bi-” A long black tentacle flew out, and grappled Hidan’s big mouth. He gagged in disgust. If he wasn’t so stupid, I would have felt bad. Tentacle rape was probably not a very fun experience.

“Quiet Hidan.” Kakuzu sneered.

Personally I didn’t think Hidan would be capable of staying quiet, but I kept my opinions to myself, and shuffled my feet into the dirt. Kakuzu didn’t waste any time. Time is money.

“Is Ryuki still working in the same shop?”

“Yes. Still experimenting like a madman with those cloaks.”

“We’ll be leaving.”

“Have fun…. And don’t forget to take old Ryuki a treat. The girl might do fine.” 

I gave a slight cough. “Let’s go.”

Hidan was released, and we entered into the cave. It was strange, because we were obviously inside a cave, but it was so large, it looked like a city. It was similar to the hideout Orochimaru had me use to meet Itachi and Kisame, with large highlights cut through the mountain rock. The sunlight was able to filter slightly through, and with the addition of red lamps, it was a pleasant underground mob city. It would be nearly impregnable to find if one didn’t know the way and password. The buildings were made of stone with the thick wood. The wood must have been carted from the forest above, cut from thick trunks and disentangled from the killer mushrooms.

“Hm. I can see you’re impressed girl.” I turned, seeing Hidan by my side. I was surprised to hear the absence of his vulgar language. 

“Is the Akatsuki headquarters here?”

“Stupid girl. Our organization doesn’t have a village. We have no headquarters. We ain’t no playground.”

“I guess that’s one way to describe a mercenary group.”

“That’s where you’re a stupid little bitch. The Akatsuki is hardly a group of mercenaries.”

I narrowed my eyes. There is was again. The Akatsuki ‘more than mercenaries speech ‘ again, and from the group idiot?

Hidan started walking forward, and I followed. He probably decided if he couldn’t kill me, he would ignore or insult me.

What exactly WERE the Akatsuki up too?

“Come on Bitch. You’re slowing us down. Why the hell did the leader let her in?” Hidan yelled, in his total disrespectful nonchalance. He waved his scythe menacingly at me as I trailed him and Kakuzu. We weaved through the city, and true to the gatekeeper’s creepy word, there were few women. I was fortunate that Orochimaru’s sound outfit was baggy, and I was sure that my figure was hidden. I looked like a young boy now, except for my hair. 

I took a piece of spare cloth from my pants and tied it back in a familiar fashion, the quickest way I could think of. It was a little cynical, but for a moment, I wondered if I looked like Itachi. Itachi still looked like a man, despite his beautiful face, and so maybe I could pass of as a man.

We were both from the Uchiha clan.

I thought of last night. I had an unusually good memory, which was very helpful as an interrogator. The touch of Itachi’s hand, soft on my back, letting his fingers rub against my spine. I had just taken in so much from Kisame’s story, and couldn’t really comprehend what had happened.

Itachi had seemed almost... regretful. Even through my mask I could see his eyes, dark and thoughtful. He seemed to want to speak to me on a personal level.

Something inside had been bugging me since last night. And then, there had been that  _ dream _ . Where all inhibitions had dwindled. 

I wasn’t the women usually. I was sexless and only a fighter in ANBU, not a female. I had the equipment, but it was never until that last night that I ever wanted to use it. It was for people living simple lives that had something useless like love.

I hated him, was going to kill him, but even in that promise… Being by him, those few touch… A sensual hand on my back, rubbing it slowly like it was something precious. Even though Itachi was a cruel murderer, and had destroyed his entire clan. Our family.

I wanted so badly for him to take off my mask, slowly revealing my face. Not a Genjutsu, but his real skin brushing against mine.  It scared me, worse than any fear, the thought of  _ humanizing  _ him. But that’s what he would want, to get under my skin. I frowned. 

I wanted him?

For what, I wasn’t quite sure of.

I prayed I could depend of my own reserve of strength to keep my goal of destroying him after all this.

I stopped as the ninja in front of me did so. 

In front of us was a small shop, a little shabbier than the ones around it, with strange smells exiting the small door and permeating the air. There was a small shop with a familiar symbol engraved and painted, the only new looking thing in the entire city.

A cloud, maroon like blood, outlined in a strip of white.

 

****************

 

Cheyoung stepped inside the little shop, apprehensive. With the Akatsuki’s very symbol painted on its exterior, there had to be some sort of organizational secret. What did the flag stand for?

The inside of the shop mirrored the outside, and it seemed as though every step she, Kakuzu and Hidan took caused dust to fly and scatter. It was difficult to breath with the grimy air permeating her mask, and she put a thumb under and hooked it around to get some circulation under it.

There were no windows, and it was slightly claustrophobic, especially with Hidan. He was muttering about the place, and seemed familiar. 

Kakuzu and Hidan both took a seat as soon as they went inside, taking the only seats in the vicinity. The rest of the room was filled with long metal bars attached to both walls, and stretching across, with large black cloaks draped over them. There were crates, haphazardly nailed shut, randomly spread across the room.

The familiar symbol of the Akatsuki was on the walls, painted with fragmenting red and white paint, and the dim lights of the lanterns that were glowing softly caught them. It was a dreary scene, to say the least, and Cheyoung wouldn’t have even noticed the matching shop keeper if he hadn’t given a sudden giggle. A hat appeared behind a stack of crate.

“Guests? No… no… my, my, my… It’s  _ friends _ .”

At that, Cheyoung took a step back, startled at the figure appearing before her. The cloak maker was exactly similar to his own cloak, and he seemed to live in his profession. He was completely wrapped in cloaks. Hardly any skin was showing, just a strip at his chin, and he moved like a wraith, long robes dragging behind him. 

“Oh…. Yes… Now what do we have here? It’s young and strong… And looks clean too! Mr. Kakuzu, have you brought me a gift?” He gave a high cackle and Cheyoung stiffened at his comment. 

He suddenly, ridiculously quick, grabbed Cheyoung’s thin arm and pressed it against his face. She retaliated, and was about to perform ninja move  _ 167 _ , but to her surprise a long black cord wrapped around Cheyoung’s hand, stopping the hand sign.

“He’s taking your measurements.” 

Cheyoung, intimidated and horrified by thick strand of hair that had stopped her, and had wrapped around her entire forearm. The cloak maker continued his examination of other arm.

“Soft… So womanly…” Cheyoung blinked, and turned her head. The cloak maker was using his hand, now shown, and stroking her arm.There was something in his voice that made Cheyoung grit her teeth. Black gloves, fingerless slipped in and out of the long cloak sleeve.

“…”

“So petite. How delightful. I bet you get your hair stroked a lot. Please accompany me to the back. We have one cloak your exact size.” Cheyoung looked over at Kakuzu, who had a suitcase open and was counting money.

He nodded without looking up, but Hidan, who looked board, gave a groan of irritation. Her arm was released from Kakuzu’s cord, and Cheyoung was pulled by the cloak maker to the back room, a tiny door behind the cloaks. Once in, the black cloak maker took out a worn key and locked the door. To her surprise, she felt a slight shift.

She switched to her Chakra sight and looked at the door, eyes widening. There was a pretty strong seal that the key activated. This cloak maker was no ordinary seamstress-er. She turned, to quickly exam the room.   

To her surprise, the back was better lit, and very much more colorful. Even though the front was black, here all the cloaks in the back were different colors. Cheyoung spotted a red cloud on a workbench, along with a basket of threads. The tables were oiled and glossy.

It was an interesting area, but only the cloak maker had Cheyoung’s attention, even as he let her go. He turned, and Cheyoung lifted her mask, revealing the curse marks casually, her face plainly calm.

“Well well, it is a pretty lady.” The cloak maker gave a wheezy laugh. Cheyoung drew her mask off her head, and attached it to her waist.

“You can cut the act.” The cloak maker lifted his head, pulling down his dark mask.

“What gave me away? I thought I imitated that old creeper pretty well.”

“You fooled the Akatsuki. Unfortunately, you forgot to take of your  _ ROOT _ gloves, Hanzo Ekio.”

The familiar face was revealed in its entirety, his green hair mussed, and face dirty. He looked more worn, and gaunt, with black circles under his eyes. What had he done in Orochimaru’s service that would cause him to look so? It hadn’t been very long since she had seen him, but he looked years older.

“That would be it. No one but a ROOT member would notice the special reinforced stitching and grip.”

_ Fashion  _ bitch.

“What happened to the real cloak maker?” Cheyoung narrowed her eyes at the face. He gave a yawn, and pushed some cloaks of the work bench. He sat himself down in the space.

“He volunteered to take a leave of service.” She frowned, angry. How much would Hanzo do, and what was his goal?

“Of course.” He walked forward, taking measurements in a more tasteful manner. 

“He did make most of your cloak before he was rendered useless.”

“Will it fit? I would be suspicious if it didn’t.”

“I remembered your ROOT uniform sizes.” She stepped back, frowning.

“Why are you measuring me then? I don’t have time to waste.” Hanzo frowned then stepped to the side, picking up a dark cloak on the workbench.

“Is it impossible to convince you that I’m an ally.”

“I think we’ve clarified this.” 

He sighed.

“I’m also here to give you the antidote.” He put his hand into the mass of fabric he wore, and extracted a phial, clear and full of liquid. He held it out, and Cheyoung swiped it out of his hands. 

Hanzo somehow got a hold of her wrist, making Cheyoung turned back to him, about to consume the vial.

“You should really drink that after you eat a good meal. A really good meal. You look like you’ve lost weight, and for you, that’s not a good thing. You’re still... lovely.” Cheyoung put her face down. 

Touching her marked cheek with the tips of her fingers, she confirmed it still was sore, and thin. Come to think of it, she probably looked just as beat as Hanzo, just with dark hair. The life of a ninja, always tired and not enough of anything.

“Where’s the cloak?”

Hanzo sighed again, and turned to one of the benches. Moving the fabric aside, he picked up a long dark strip. As he unfolded it, Cheyoung saw it was an exact copy of Itachi’s, and the rest of the Akatsuki’s. Hanzo held it out, as if for her to slip in, but Cheyoung grabbed it, putting it on herself. She turned around, letting the fabric slide on without facing Hanzo. She slipped the vial inside a pocket.

“You’re so stubborn. Doing everything yourself.” Hanzo stepped down from the bench, and walked to Cheyoung’s back. He put a hand through her flowing hair, letting the strands fall. She stepped forward to move away from him. He followed. “Lord Orochimaru is pleased with you, but he gets anxious over this. “

“There is no trust in the world, especially with ninja’s.” She said coldly. 

Hanzo side stepped, cutting her off. She looked up, her exit stopped.

“ _ Cheyoung _ .” Hanzo went down, and put his arms around Cheyoung, pulling her up. She went to flash step, not quite sure of his plan, but was cut off as his lips met hers.

 

**************

 

For a moment, it seemed like the word stopped, and Hanzo moved for both of them, his hot breath on her. He probably wasn’t as fortunate as she in the recent hygiene access, as he smelt of sweat and blood. His fingers moved through her cloak to reach her, the sound of fabric sliding against fabric, and the slight smacking of Hanzo’s lips. 

Cheyoung pulled her fist up in Hanzo’s face, crushing his nose. He flew back, hitting against the work tables, causing them to flip over. Blood trailed from his face, hitting the floor, and Cheyoung stepped over it, reaching the door. Even though the seal was strong, a blow with her Chakra infused fist at the doors weak spots, and the wood exploded.

Before exiting, she turned back, looking at the barely recovering figure. He groaned, lifting a head.

“There is no way in hell I would trust a  _ liar _ like you.” 

With a deft movement she pulled her mask out of the strings on her belt, and placed it on her face, tying the strings behind her head. She moved through the racks of cloaks, and Kakuzu and Hidan looked up. Hidan jumped at the sight, obviously relieved. He wasn’t spending another minute in that cesspool of a shop.

“Well, let’s get out of this stinkin’ place.” Kakuzu stood up.

“How much are you going to cost us?” Cheyoung gave a smirk under her mask, feeling a little better about Hanzo kissing her. A punch for a kiss. 

“This one is on the house.” A low throaty sound came from behind her, and to her surprise, the door closing behind her. Hidan rolled his eyes, and swung open the door.

“Whore.”

He exited. Kakuzu casually followed, his tall figure blocking out the light for a moment. Cheyoung, for once, brushed it off, muttering to herself.

“Religious Fanatic.” With that, Cheyoung followed the group.

 


	18. The Mission

 

“The seven tails? Well, well. I didn’t think that the leader would give Satori a tailed beast so quickly.” Kisame walked up behind Itachi, who was sitting on the ridge of the apartments they were staying in. Itachi slowly nodded, his dark hair shining in the moonlight.

“Indeed. The leader doesn’t even plan on meeting her until after she has captured the Jinchuriki.” 

“She’ll have to be filled in during the sealing. Not an ideal situation.”

Itachi shrugged. 

“Life never is.”

“Careful Itachi- I might get jealous. It’s been  _ years _ since we have been separated.” Kisame mocked. Itachi slowly tapped a finger in his sleeve.

“I’m sure it won’t feel that hard. Besides, Satori is a difficult person.”

Kisame snorted. 

“Yes, she doesn’t really seem to like you. Even if she is from the Hidden Leaf though. ” 

Itachi didn’t rise to the jeer. Kisame continued.

“I’ll have to enjoy the first break from you I’ve ever gotten.” Itachi was silent, his dark eyes scanning the area. Kisame continued talking, filling the silence. “Of course, Itachi, I would have thought  _ you _ would have declined this. Deidara was less than pleased that you were chosen.”

“Deidara is too volatile for a mission that requires time and tact.”

“What about Satori? As reserved and pulled back as she likes to seem, she has quite a temper.”

“She’ll act well. If not, she’ll die.”

“You would know best.” Itachi’s eyes looked back, his long fingers tapping the wood beneath him.

“Indeed. It’s crucial that we are familiar. The plan to capture the seven tails will be executed better with her as my wife.”

“Yes, but it’ll be a shock to her, will all her high ideals. Funny attitude for a missing nin.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

There was indeed no doubt that Cheyoung had NOT expected this turn of events. 

 

After all, She had lost her eyesight and had to develop a Chakra sensory Jutsu, been thrown out of her village to the literal snake, been forced to act complacent with a man she wanted to kill, and hadn’t had a good bath in nearly a month. 

As a matter of fact, she was the ONLY Akatsuki member who hadn’t seemed to enjoy the hotel. She was glad she had taken Hanzo’s pills the moment she was alone, because she didn’t know if she’d found a good enough excuse to explain why she collapsed. 

It wasn’t a matter of someone physically stopping her from a wash, but more of the thought of one of them coming in. Actually, the thought of one of them breaking down the door, and entering her personal space, as Hidan did. Check that. As he did EVERY HOUR.

So the complete lack of privacy, which actually wasn’t the real problem, but simply ADDED to the real one; the feeling so wasn’t really doing anything. She, Hidan and Kakuzu had been at this little out posting for nearly a week before being joined by Itachi and Kisame. 

It was an abandoned cottage, and four of the men and she were all sharing the space of five rooms- She had been relegated to the back room and it was only bearable to sleep because Hidan liked being outside. Not for a moment she doubted the fact that Hidan would kill her if he could, but he had contented himself with grumbling for now. Maybe it was the fact that she had managed to make rather decent meals, despite the few things they had found in the cottage. She had also secretly replaced the food, leaving coins. Kakuzu would be very angry if he found out. 

Maybe the thing that really got her was the fact that she knew she was still not  _ in _ . Each and every one of the Akatsuki could still somehow communicate with the leader. Despite having the ring, it was obvious she was not accepted yet. 

Even her conscience seemed to have gone silent.

So she was left to this gnawing silence, becoming a pseudo housewife to four volatile, murderous assassins. 

It was hard for Cheyoung to sit around. It was only when she was doing nothing that feelings came up. In ROOT all she did was request another mission. Here, she had to face her state of mind. Hanzo had tried to kiss her. Whether it was out of real feeling, or a trick, it threw her off her game. Not only was Hanzo to blame, but also Itachi.

Itachi.

There was slight warmth in Cheyoung’s face, and she fingered the mask forward, as if to conjure more. She was sitting on a chair, but pulled her legs up over the handles, wrapping her other arm around them. 

Inside the cottage was colder, as Kakuzu didn’t want to waste the logs, and no one dared venture to the chair by the fireplace where he sat. Cheyoung wondered if she ought to just put her cloak on.

Kisame sat at the table, drumming his fingers, while Hidan was outside, probably sacrificing squirrels. Itachi sat across the room, on the couch alone. He seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes pointed at the ground, over by Kisame. It was pretty silent, like they were waiting for something.

For some reason it seemed hard for Cheyoung to take her eyes off of Itachi. There was a sort of emptiness whenever he wasn’t in the room, but when he was, he never really said or did anything, but she seemed to feel full-ish. Cheyoung tried to piece it together. It had been so easy to hate Itachi when he was just ‘the Uchiha bastard.’ Now, face to face all the time, she didn’t know what to think. Cheyoung tilted her mask, as if to look at the doorway to outside, but was able to stare at the red eyed man. Every time she thought about Hanzo, somehow her thoughts turned to Itachi, like her feelings were going rogue. 

Cheyoung wrapped her other hand around her leg, and let her chin rest on her legs. Why was it every time something… what was the word… quixotic feelings? No… amorous ideas? No… romance? 

Anytime anything  _ romantic _ happened, it seemed like she hit a wall. Those things didn’t happen very often, but he was there for some reason. Cheyoung gave a sigh. She hated him even more now because he wouldn’t leave her alone in her very mind. 

It was at that moment that the other three in the room perked up. Kakuzu straightened himself, Kisame gave a grin, and Itachi tilted his head slightly. Kisame soon turned, as Hidan and Itachi followed him inside the Inn

“Well, well. It seems like he’s decided then.”

“What orders?” Kakuzu gave a grunt, and Kisame a bark of laughter. Cheyoung pulled out of her position, setting her feet on the floor. With a satirical gleam, Kisame let his biggest smile, complete with sharp teeth, out.

“Congratulations. The leader has decided to send you out on your first mission! You’re going to Takigakure.” Cheyoung nodded _.  _ Even though they had just left the place. So it seemed like the leader didn’t want to meet her quite yet. This would be a good stepping stone.

“What will I be doing?” To her surprise Kakuzu gave a wheeze, and even set his money down to look at her. Even Itachi’s own dark eyes flickered to her. 

“Does it matter? You begged to join this, now just go.” Hidan said snottily. 

“I wonder.” Kakazu mused aloud, turning to her.

Cheyoung turned her head to look at the tall man. His green eyed seemed to analyze her again, and his face scrunched up slightly, as if trying to figure something out.

“Master Kakuzu?”

“Give her the briefing.” 

Kisame turned back to her, and she saw Itachi glance over. 

“Your Job is simple enough. You’re looking for an  _ exceptional _ person, and you will track them down, and bring them to us.”

Cheyoung turned her chair, bringing it up to the table Kisame was at. “What’s so important about this person? Are they exceptionally strong? Well Protected?”

Hidan cut in.

 

“ _ Bitch _ . You’re going after a motherfucking Jinchuuriki.” His smile was maniacal. 

 

Cheyoung raised her masked face. That had to have been the stupidest thing Hidan had ever said. No one messed with the Jinchuriki. NO one. She gave a laugh.

“I know that most of us have shown above average intelligent, but that’s one of the stupidest things I’ve even heard.” Kisame sat back on a seat. It’s seemed as though her very soul would be as dirty as her new clothes currently were.

Itachi stepped forward. “If you don’t believe you can do a small mission like this, then you shouldn’t be here.” 

Cheyoung stopped, going still. Kisame gave Itachi a side glance, smirking. It was obvious she reacted strongly to him. There was clearly some sort of past there. 

“When do I leave?” 

Kisame wasn’t sure, but he thought Itachi’s mouth turned up a bit, giving a rare smile in what seemed to be an easy victory. Kisame sighed. 

“You and  _ Itachi _ leave now- You’ll meet Deidara along the way.” Silence. Cheyoung thought she had been clear that she wasn’t particularly fond of anyone in the Akatsuki, but wasn’t it obvious that Itachi seemed to hold a special place of resentment, even above Hidan’s swearing ass? Her actions spoke louder than words. Her fist clenched, and she wished that she had put her cloak on as she had earlier thought. The new dark clothes she had, her mask, the grey mesh armour, tall white socks and black sandals, dirty form travel already- it all seemed a little insufficient.

“What?” She said with distaste.

Kisame smiled. 

“You’re lucky, really. Both Itachi and Deidara will be your partners, assisting you, but it’s your responsibility to capture the tailed beast. This is an undercover long term mission.”

“Lucky, I don’t believe is the right term.” She felt like she was throwing a mild teenage temper tantrum, but after all the last cliff she had been pushed down by Hidan, but it didn’t matter. Kisame thinly smiled.

”Oh, yes, and it’s about take the mask off.” She went still, and the other men in the room, to varying degrees stared openly at her.

Hidan was openly grinning, Kakuzu only somewhat interested but not really, Kisame grinning, and Itachi not even looking.

Cheyoung put her face up. Was Itachi not even slightly threatened? She would  _ make  _ him care about her. 

She careful pulled at the strings of the mask, pulling the slim protection off.

“Understood. When do we leave?”  The tension that had built up released, and everyone seemed to relax.

“Immediately.”

Itachi, as if following suit, stood. Kakuzu gave her a brief, disinterested look as she stood, staring Kisame down before turning to get her things.

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXX

As they left, Hidan turned to Kakuzu. “You recognized the bitch, didn’t you.” Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the rare insight his comrade was having. There was no real reason for him to tell Hidan. It did please him to know that he had a 40 million potential bounty on his hands.

Cheyoung Kazue, the  _ Interrogator,  _ of the Hidden Leaf Village. If she didn’t manage to please the boss, she would be worth a lot of money to him.

He ignored Hidan, and kept walking. Copious amounts of swearing followed him.

 


	19. The Artists

 

To her surprise the pang of rage swept over her wasn't as alluring as it had been previously. It felt more like a long lost friend finally coming around, but one that was no longer the same. 

Her feelings were changing. Being in the huge group of mass murders was giving her a different perspective, making them all so much more personably than she could have imagined. She liked Kisame, yet, he was a mirror of Itachi. He had brutally murdered his own comrades. But she felt like he accepted her in some strange way. Even Itachi seemed to accept her presence silently;

_ His dark eyes, black as coal, smoldered as he looked directly into hers.  _

 

_ What was this? _

 

She had to remind herself that she wasn’t like them. Something in her had seemed to break when Itachi had touched her. His dark eyes that seemed to hold a universe, but then turned flat at a moment’s glance. Mind games and intimidation were all that seemed to matter to these men. 

 

It didn’t mean anything.

 

She gave a grim look from behind her tall dark collar, the dark form of Itachi in her view.

Yet, here she was,  _ feeling _ . 

Cheyoung braced, as if she were to jump, and Itachi moved back slightly. There was no doubt he knew who she was- and she had her suspicious that Kisame did also. If she had any sort of amountable bounty she  _ would _ be on Kakuzu’s hit list as well. 

Orochimaru hadn’t calculated her right. She hadn’t realized that she was starting to feel kindred with this group of high powered renegades. That wasn’t acceptable. All of this work and pain all led to one thing- one conclusion. 

She  _ had  _ to kill him. If she ended up not being able kill Itachi, could the world accept the consequences? 

How would this end?

 

Would it be worth it?

 

She didn’t want to know. 

One step at a time, she muttered. 

Of course, the likelihood of things going smoothly was very, very small. The actual reality that her days were numbered in single digits was high, because she and Itachi would not only be in close quarters, but she would also be expected to battle a  _ jinchuuriki _ . 

That wasn’t a pleasant notion. The one wild blonde kid from Konoha was the nine-tails jinchuriki and if she saw him around, she didn’t stick around. It wasn’t his fault, really, but her parents death  _ was _ the fault of the beast he had inside.  _ Ha _ . She didn’t like being around a bright little kid because of her own fears and frustrations. Those sentiments she had previously seemed to master had gained a depth that threw her off her guard. 

But she couldn’t deny Itachi made her feel things, and not entire unpleasant ones. She’d have to end this soon, before all of her secrets became known. 

She had been hesitant to use her strange Sharingan-like ability to see chakra, but to her surprise, it flickered on, causing minor pain to her eyes. It might be the only thing that could save her from Itachi’s own Sharingan. She kept it off, not wanting her trump card to be revealed so soon. There were other things she had to focus on. 

If it was just Itachi, she might be able to take him down with her, saving the poor jinchuuriki. But then the others would just come. No, she also had to deal with the member known as  _ Deidara _ . 

He was a pretty well known missing nin. Long blonde hair framing slanting blue eyes- the picture of a young man that cared a great deal about his vanity. Originally from the Village Hidden in the Rocks, he seemed like the expectational ninja in the explosion corps, likely to gain a prominent position. That was until he blew up half the city and stole a kinjutsu. 

Sounded like a  _ grade A bastard _ . 

He then was rumoured to sell his services to various counties and somehow was lured into becoming an Akatsuki member- for the notoriety? How did this group manage to ensnare such talented and facidious murderers to do their will?

She was left to her thoughts for the many hours that she followed Itachi, him never speaking a word to her. He didn’t deign to even acknowledge her, and she was too busy planning to pay attention to slights. She occasionally did look at him, but her own confusion to the feelings that were slowly encroaching on her made her determined to not let Itachi and his mind games control her.

The only thing that broke the silence between them was the occasional coughing fit Itachi had. 

They were three days into the journey when Itachi finally stopped. Tired, she accidentally stepped into his cloak, and without her mask, she could feel the fabric of his cloak on her face, swaying in the mind. She stepped back, flustered, until she realized he wasn’t paying her any attention. Itachi was calm, but she could tell he was on his guard.

Then she saw it. Ahead was a figure in a long dark cloak, low to the ground. As he inched closer she saw it was an hunched figure, a derelict old man, face looking off.

He looked up. 

Involuntarily, a shiver went down her spine. She had no idea why, but she immediately felt that this was a dangerous man. Not a ninja to play with.

That’s when she felt the slightest brush on her shoulder. 

“Hey.” A low voice said close to her. 

She was so wound up by the menace of the moment that she immediately turned and flung a kunai into the face of the ninja who had so casually snuck up on her. The knife hit his face with a thud, the sound of metal hitting earth. And so it was. The clone of the blond nin crumbled, the devilish grin falling to the ground. Another kunai in her hand she gave the premise a quick look, and immediately saw the barely concealed nin- in the air above her. He was laughing, as if she had been part of a grand joke.  

“Now the look on your face- that expression! So fleeting! What a moment of artwork!” He laughed, leaning back on what seemed to be a giant clay... bird?”

 

_ She may have been in hell.  _

 

She had been so on edge for so long, and the stress of her situation must have gotten to her. Either way, she couldn’t stop herself. The blonde, semi familiar man grinned a grin that a camera couldn’t possibly catch. 

 

Deidara. She frowned. 

 

“Your taste in art is  _ lacking _ .”

 

The statement temporarily wiped the grin off the young man’s face. For a moment Deidara looked at her- then the grin got even wider. It was about that moment that Cheyoung knew she was in more trouble than she had previously been. In a moment the man’s hands were held up at an obscenely fast rate. Then, he put his palms out.

Cheyoung was in the air in seconds,  _ determined  _ not to stick around as he flung tiny white balls at her general direction. It turned out to be a wise choice, as the bombs exploded on contact the moment they touched. 

Then, he was behind her, in the air. She flipped, jumping over to land on his own flying thing. Bracing herself with chakra she threw he fist forward, aimed at the back off his head. He caught it easily, and for a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Hmp. Oh, what blue eyes you have.” Deidara said, with a grin, obviously alluding to a wolf in a grandmother's guise. 

Then, with only one hand, she made the handsign. 

“Ninja Art:  _ Mind Body Switch Technique _ ” 

 

She was couldn’t be 100% sure, but she thought she heard him swear. She wasn’t able to get entirely inside his head, but it did give him enough of a motive to let go of her hand. In another moment she placed the explosive tag, jumping clear of the beast. 

She had landed, ready to continue, when a giant piece of metal was at her throat. There was no doubt now- this was Sasori of the Red Sand. Kabuto’s warning came to her- He was the only Akatsuki member that actually worried Kabuto. 

 

As she stood still, but didn’t relax, looking sidelong at the ninja in case he were to attack any closer. A bit away she saw Itachi casually standing, looking at them. Behind him was Deidara, only looking mildly ruffled.

Sasori’s deep voice rumbled. “I don’t  _ like _ waiting, girl.” Cheyoung felt the slightest pressure, then the metal was removed. “Fighting like a genin. A disgrace to the art.” A wave of relief swept over her as he turned away. There was no doubt in her mind that this ninja would kill her with no hesitation, no remorse, no thought. She feared Kakuzu, spited and was careful with Hidan. But Sasori made her feel dread, deep in her stomach. 

She didn’t nod, but conceded to his point quickly, relaxing. 

Sasori turned to Deidara. 

“And you. Quit  _ wasting _ time trying to display your pointless lightshow.” The young man looked ruffled.

“Sasori, _ my man _ . Art is meant to be a bang. Besides, if our newest member can’t handle a few  _ bangs _ , how could I ever respect her?” Regardless, he relaxed, stepping forward. She was sure her face was clear just how many  _ bangs _ he would get in.

“True art should last.” Sasori said roughly. Cheyoung wondered how a death threat became a theoretical talk on which art was more ‘art’. What a strange group of people the Akatsuki was. It was like Deidara treated Sasori like an older cousin, yet vehemently disagreed with him about  _ art _ of all things.

“Hmp! Girl- do you believe this? What do you think?” Deidara turned to her, his good-looking face grinning. “What  _ is  _ art.” As much as she would have liked to continue the fight with the rude boy, she decided it was better not to aggravate either party.

“I find artistic preference is personal.” She said flatly. Both of the ‘self-proclaimed’ artists turned to her, as if to stare her down. She noticed while Deidara seemed to have a smile a bit too wide, Sasori looked almost... mechanical. 

 

It could have escalated, but Itachi stepped forward. 

 

To Cheyoung surprise, she noticed that Sasori turned to him, just a little, listening. There was respect there.

“Let’s go.”

Itachi started walking away and Cheyoung followed, with less grace. She saw Sasori turn, going alone in the opposite direction. Deidara sighed, as if finding them all boring. Then, he turned.

Cheyoung had been accustomed to walking in the utter silence, so she was surprised when Deidara fell in step with her. Even more as he began talking as if they hadn’t fought, but had been old friends. She knew he wouldn’t attack if she didn’t provoke- or she hoped now. He was trying to get in her personal space. Just an asshole move. 

She took another step to the side, but he followed. 

“So- the Boss man tells me your name is  _ Satori _ , but I don’t think the whole monkey thing fits you.” She looked forward, as if to gauge Itachi’s reaction. He was like a pillar in front of them, continuously walking. She turned to Deidara, who gave her a very intense look- She knew he would be a huge pain in the ass. “Funny. You sort of look like him-” He pointed to Itachi, “around the edges.” She couldn’t keep her face straight, a look of disgust on her face.

“You sort of loo-” She was stopped by a finger on her lips. He had a smirk on. 

“Don’t say things to make me angry. Uchiha here wouldn’t be pleased if he had to clean up after us.” Deidara removed his finger then stretched his arms. The  _ arrogance _ . Cheyoung’s gaze followed them, and was surprised to see something on his palm. Another quick look, and she she was fairly sure  _ there were mouths in the palms of  _ his hands. 

Dear Lord.

Cheyoung brushed it off, gritting her teeth. She couldn’t be fazed by this... Thing. Many ninja had deformities, but Cheyoung had a feeling this was way he managed to create so much destruction. 

She was in her thoughts when she felt an arm around her shoulders. 

“So, hm, you going to tell me your name? Or do I have to guess all the way to Takigakure?” As his arm brought her in, she got the strangest feeling that he was trying to... to flirt?

She didn’t know what she would have done, or answered, but she ended up not having too. Itachi must have been listening in.

“Cheyoung.”

She stumbled, almost taking Deidara to the ground. Her heartbeat filled her ears as he so casually called her name, knees weak at the lack of oxygen. As if he hadn’t said more than the name of a common dish, Itachi continued on his straight, everlasting pace. It was like he would never stop.

 

“Heh.” It was all Deidara needed. 

 

She threw his arm off, and walked forward,  _ willing  _ the silence to return. She didn’t know what hellish game Itachi was for, but he knew. She could know only speculate on just what he actually knew, or was thinking. 

“So, Cheyoung- You must be from Fire Country. Spicy. Heh.” She had a strong feeling this loudmouthed blonde would not stop talking unless forced.

“Yes.”

“You don’t wear a headband.”

“No.”

“You should put it on.” She looked to Deidara, exasperated. He grinned. “We missing nin must let it be shown what we’ve done.” Cheyoung felt that was an interesting thought, but Deidara had a way of sounding utterly ridiculous saying it. 

“Yes, but it’s also rather obvious  _ who I am  _ if I were to put a mark on my forehead. I’m likely a wanted woman.” 

Deidara gave a laugh.

“I’ll say.” That did make Cheyoung go red. Her voice stiffened.

“Talk act so casually around me  _ boy.  _ I will not be harassed.”

“Heh, cool huh? Aren’t you a fiery one- you who  _ wanted  _ to be part of the Akatsuki. Do you feel sorry for joining, little Cheyoung?” She bit her lip, noting the slight look he gave Itachi. 

Deidara seemed to ignore Itachi just as much as talked her, and she knew that was no uncalculated move. He also seemed to be rather cozy with his own partner, and her- but Deidara didn’t like Itachi. Had something happened?

“Why are you here?” Deidara obviously noticed the change of conversation, but just shrugged it off.

“To be your faithful brother.” That made her eyebrows raise. He put a finger up. “Don’t get too excited- it’s just our cover, though-” His voice dropped two octaves, “I wouldn’t mind to get to know you and your eyes better.”

Cheyoung didn’t give him a reaction.

“So, there is more of a plan then for us to show up and try to capture the beast?” Deidara grinned at her change in conversation. “Or do we just take it on like morons?”

“Heh. You must be a Newbie with tailed beasts.  _ Cheyoung _ , my girl, you have to lure animals like that out. Jinchuuriki are often ostracized by their villages, but well protected. The boss man wanted you and...  _ him  _ to play the happy couple, dragging along their brother.” Her face went pale as Deidara pointed at the dark figure ahead. 

“Itachi will be... my husband?” She had stopped paying attention to him, but that finally must have once again sparked his attention. Itachi turned his head slightly.

“That’s our disguise.”

 

Cheyoung didn’t know how much more her soul could take before she decided to just end this charade.

“This is bullshit.”

It was only for a moment, but Cheyoung could have sworn Itachi almost smiled. 

  
  
  



	20. The Illusionists

 

**Chapter Twenty**

  
  


I knelt before the small desk in the large room, confused. With deliberate cautiousness I moved to pick a thin stick on the desk before me a brush. I took the instrument, then dipped in the thin black substance, gritting my teeth. My hair was already in a ornate design, and I was filled with doubtful indecision. Thick makeup covered the marks on my cheeks. 

The young, green haired girl must have noted my dark stare.

“Mistress, please, let me help.” The day maid we had hired finished my eyeliner, creating the perfect illusion of refinement. I could have made the illusion, but that seemed like a waste of chakra, and dangerous one at that. In order to discover just who was the carrier of the seven tailed beast, I needed to play the part of a wife with money well. 

I nodded, and she went away, leaving me in the formal kimono. Brilliant, beautiful, but understated, the dark grey’s matched my mood. For the first time I realized that I looked like a female. Not that there hadn’t been that distinction before, but I had never considered gender a huge part of my identity. But I had this person staring back at me, one that make-up had refined and brought out. It must have been taxing on other women to daily use such things to allure and bring confidence. I briefly thought of Sayuriama Senju- she was one of Konoha’s noted beauties, despite the lack of paintings and pictures of her. I wondered if she had just been very proficient in the art of makeup and pretty words, or had been beautiful due to actual charm. 

I must have sat there for longer than expected, because I heard the paper door slide open, a slight creak of wood against wood. In the mirror before me I saw the reflection of the blonde, with his infamous smirk. But he was no longer playing the blond, but using genjutsu to dye his hair black. Siblings. Ha. 

He paused for a moment, face inscrutable. 

“Well well. Don’t you look like the finest of sculptures.”

I raised an eyebrow. 

“You should be pleased. It won’t last long.”

“No need to ruin it so soon.” He laughed. “But you're correct. Nothing truly artistic can last forever.”

“You act as if every moment is a curse.” Those damned cat eyes narrowed.

“All the moments gone from you might be, little sister.” My darkly lined eyes gave him a look, clearly showing that I doubted such words. He was leaving for a month, to go do some smaller missions, and some tracking on his own. At the end of the month was the time I was required to find the beast, and slay it. 

“It suits you, travelling and sneaking.” 

He snickered.

“Everything you say,  _ Cheyoung Kazue _ , just makes me like you more. And I suspect it goes the same way for you.” He waved, and I followed him out. I did sneer, but I knew that he was right. Deidara was a breath of fresh air in what had been a dangerous situation. Sometimes he was a little too immature still, his ‘pottery’ works having the tendency to combust in one of the locals house- or as he put it, his work was the target of a jealous artist. 

As we walked outside we turned separate ways, me to the village, him elsewhere.

It had been a month since we had landed here, in this small town outside of Takigakure- since it would have been too obvious to try and go  _ inside _ the tight-knit village and establish a reputation. Takigakure was tiny, and the only nation outside of the five great nations to host a jinchuuriki. The best option was to set down roots in one of the several outside village nearby, and gain the trust until the beast holder could be found. 

Deidara had been quick to dispel suspicion. With his open nature, and love of arts, he passed off as a crazy potter with near perfect acruity. Itachi had been cool and passive, the image of a respectable married man. I had a lot of experience with the entire disguise act since my usual ninja role was getting information out of people- but this mission was harder for the obvious reasons. In between the social calls that were required, Deidara, and menial things seemed to take much of my free time. I might have accomplished my entire goal already if he hadn’t a skill for popping up whenever I found a moment alone with Itachi.

I couldn’t say what I was feeling anymore, since I felt that Itachi was a superb actor, and a superior deceiver. Since buying the small house, likely going to become a future Akatsuki base, he seemed to perform this whole concerto like a virtuoso. 

The first night had been strange. After ‘moving in’ creating a genjutsu of bags, and other things deemed necessary, there had been the matter of bedrooms. The maids hired must not be warned to anything being off, but she was less than pleased at the prospect at sharing. She hadn’t been good at that in ROOT. 

Itachi had come up with the solution himself- arranged marriages weren’t always perfect, and it was easy to convince the maids that despite the pretenses, our marriage wasn’t good. I didn’t have to act much as I was already constantly dark and moody. Deidara let the plot thicken, the his subtle hints that this move was very much about ‘saving’ our marriage.

Itachi kept his distance for the first week, and I didn’t bother bridging the gap. For the first time since I was a little girl I bought and began applying make up, much to Deidara’s amusement.

The more I learned to dress up, the more I caught Itachi near occasionally glancing at me. We weaved a web of deceit in the city so quickly, that no one would know what happened until they were caught. I felt as though we were slowly entrapping ourselves also.

I had traveled to Takigakure sitting reading a recent history book of the place, in the local grocery shop that also hosted one of the few places sweets could be found. A plate of Daifuku was to my left, an empty chair to both sides. The goal was to attract friends- several women had dropped by, occasionally bringing their husbands, or families. It was clear that I was married, as it was custom of Itachi to pick me up. Often ninja would pass through, giving me a reasonable hello, or admiring my expensive gloves. The clueless folk never suspected the rough hands under. 

I blinked as my first target of the day came in quickly, but I almost lost my guard as an old man sat before me. My eyes widened as I realized I knew this man.

Hanzo Eiko looked terrible. While I had began to gain weight and strength, he seemed to have slowly lost it at the same rate. He was rail thin, bones showing easily through his arms. He was wearing a farmers kimono. The serving girl was quick to come up to him, and he ordered a cup of tea. She knew that my friends were always women- this was a new development. It was clearly suspicious.

I counted in my mind, and realized that I was still a month away from needing another dose of Orochimaru’s poison. Hanzo still brought out a vial of thick green liquid and I frowned at the sight.

“For your husband, lady. Just as you requested.” He gave thin smile, voice poised to sound like an old man.

“How wonderful. It’s so considerate of you sir to bring my husband’s medicine so early from the neighboring village. His coughing has gotten worse.” The ruse worked- the serving girl turned away, satisfied she now knew our relationship. Also, the fact that Itachi did have coughing fits on occasion helped. He had some sort of cold.

Hanzo leaned in a bit, his voice going lower.

“Lord Orochimaru wishes for an update.” A nodded slightly, taking out a folded paper from the robe I was in. I had been prepared for this. 

“Payment of course.” He nodded, looking at the paper. His eyes widened slightly, and I knew that he knew about the futility of this quest.

“I will put it in it’s place. Then I’ll return.” I nodded. I had figured he would be staying close, now that he knew that the mission was requiring a jinchuuriki.

Then he stood up, putting on his older farmer’s voice, and left, telling me he’d love to talk to me some more. The serving girl never suspected a thing.

I began seeing him more often, dressed as a young doctor. 

I tried to ignore his gazes, especially when I had other dangerous Akatsuki members nearby. Deidara never seemed to notice, while Itachi remained inscrutable. Neither said anything. 

Once again, I decided to return to the shop. 

It had been a week since Deidara decided to scout out more of the area, seeing if he could locate the jinchuuriki by air. I had been sitting there thinking of his latest flirtations. When he weren’t around others, Deidara had made it clear that he for some reason or another would have no qualms about entering my heart, or bed, for that matter. I usually ignored him, and a servant would usually appear, interrupting the straightforward seduction. There was a good chance that I had been the only female around his age he had spent time with for years- He couldn’t be taken seriously in that regard, no matter how handsome. There was a draw to him, an attraction maybe, but I had no desire to needlessly complicate an already terrible revenge plot. Besides, I often felt the gaze of Hanzo, even when I couldn’t pinpoint his location.

My eyes widened with surprise as Itachi appeared, entering under the paper symbols and interrupting my thoughts. His eyes immediately saw me, and flickered to the plate of Dango at my side.

Displeased, I still stood, bowing and welcoming him by the proper false name and niceties. He was early, and I had only met a few of my contacts.

“Husband.” He nodded, eyes flat, but they flickered to the sweet treat. 

“Satori, come.”

The girl at the counter, behind where Itachi chose to stand, gave the slightest of frowns at the formalities between us. There was no trace of affection in the reactions. This would be another round of gossip and speculation. 

I stood, ready to play the wistful wife, but Itachi leaned quickly down and placed a warm kiss on my forehead. 

“You look lovely today.” My reaction was not fake, and it gave Itachi sufficient time to pick up the last Dango stick and eat it. I did frown, chest raising up as I folded my arms in mock frustration. He grabbed my wrist, linking fingers, and led us to the exit, then up the dirt streets to the house. I saw the face of the serving girl, shocked but pleased with such a juicy find. 

My face didn’t go red, but my mind shuttered as we walked, the pressure of his lips still burning my forehead. My curse marks felt like ice.

We both walked in silence, and as we came to the edge of the village, he didn’t release my hand. The house was a less than a mile away in the thick forest, concealed by green trees, near the stream. As I attempted to retrieve my hand, he held tighter. Then, instead of turning to go to the house, he veered off into the thick woods.

“Let  _ go  _ of me.” I hissed. Itachi continued with no break in speed. 

“I desire to talk alone.” 

I tried to pull my arm away, but he was still stronger than me. 

“Let me go.” I continued, and was still ignored.

“I wish to talk.” We were now in the thick of the woods, and his flat tone, always calm, irritated me to no end. This wasn’t how I wanted to attack Itachi- I was still formulating the best way to catch him off his guard. My instincts reared, knowing that this would be my best chance to kill him. I needed not to think, just to act.

In a moment, I slid out of the dainty glove I had on. 

He was quick, not hesitating in grabbing my hand with a kunai, ready to kill him. I swung around, and he dodged the lightning fast kick aimed for his legs. 

With that, my hand was free again, and I had enough time to throw another kunai. He countered, deflecting it, only for my to clasp my hands together to form the Rat symbol.

“Earth Style:  _ Bedrock Coffin!”  _ Large pillars of earth thrust themselves out of the ground, surrounding Itachi, and enveloping him. I narrowed my eyes. 

 

In a moment the earth crushed together, and It was silent. 

 

Could it be that easy?

 

The ground beneath me suddenly moved, and I jumped back, expecting a hand underneath me. Instead, Itachi stood behind, kunai at my neck. I large crow landed on my shoulder, and I bit my lip.

_ Shit.  _ A diversion. 

“Stop.” My eyes flashed, then chakra recirculated. I felt his knife dig into my throat. “I don’t wish to fight you.”

I flipped, using his arm to propel me upwards. Chakra flew before my eyes, and I almost threw up at the vertigo and strangeness. 

But landing away from him, I had my braced myself, ready to attack again.

Until I was slammed into the ground. 

My face pressed into the dirt, Itachi’s foot on my neck. My head hit hard enough that the chakra was disturbed, and turned off. He switched positions, knee into my back, and arms holding me down.

“We will talk.” He said again, with more force, as if chiding a small child. I grit my teeth and sneered. “I have known all along that you have desired to kill me, but you can not. My skill far outweighs yours.”

“Damn you, Itachi Uchiha.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t been obvious, Cheyoung Kazue. And don’t be foolish- you are in a situation that you couldn’t dare control. If I hadn’t intervened several times, you would already be dead. As would your careless friend.”

I didn’t bother answering, because the pain on my back had grown too great. Not only that, but the Uchiha was mocking me. All my work and time, he saw right through it. He also knew about Hanzo. This entire operation was a joke to him.

Suddenly his finger was before my eyes.

“Your interrogation technique was of the highest quality. I thank you for showing my how to perform your jutsu.”

My eyes widened as his hand was placed on my forehead. Then, it went black.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Itachi entered, careful not to ruin or disturb the precious mind inside. It was darker than he expected, but he suspected that this girl had turned off all the light in her life a long time ago, and here his suspicions were confirmed. His hands formed quick jutsu, and rolls of memory flew out, from that point back. He was mostly impassive until he began seeing dark memories. He gave a frown. Then, as he reached earlier, he began seeing what he suspected- blank memories. 

From what he could deduce, they would have likely been sealed.

He then gave a slight grin as his eyes caught a small, barely emerged alcove on the back wall. Walking forward, he placed his hand against the wall, and it opened.

A medium box was revealed, straining at the edges.

He popped it open with ease.

 

A memory flew out, and as if to kiss his face, passed him like a familiar friend. Sunshine entered the place. 

_ The primary school had dozens of blooming flowers that year and the young girl sat outside, gazing into the  bushes. The other children had yet to arrive, but the girl’s brother had to drop her off early, since he needed to report to his ANBU post. She was cute, her long dark hair pinned back with a large bow. Her dress was light blue, the symbol of the Kazue clan on her shoulder. The passing people mistaked her for an Uchiha, but corrected themselves as they saw her blue eyes and the clan symbol. _

_ After that they smiled a little more kindly, for the girl had lost her parents to the terrible fox that had caused so much damage. More children appeared, often with parents to walk inside and get registered. She seemed to be done by the time they arrived.  _

_ That’s when Itachi once again saw her. It was the first time she noticed him.  _

_ He had accompanied his mother to check on Sasuke, who was there for a younger grade. It was his mother that noticed her first, and Itachi was quick to observe the small, sad smile before the women turned into the building. He stopped, looking at the girl that caused the frown. The girl seemed to make it a point not to look at the other children, but must have felt his curious gaze.  _

_ Her bright blue eyes met his, equally curious. They lingered on his face for a moment, before going to his shirt. In a moment her eyes widened, then she turned, pretending not to have seen him. _

_ She had been following Uchimoto’s request of her to stay away from their neighbors, the Uchiha clan. _

_ The Kazue clan, despite being close allies of the Uchiha before, had been among those who eventually accused the Uchiha police force for the attack of the nine-tails.  _

_ Despite the previous warm relationships, and despite that the young Kazue daughter had been betrothed to Itachi Uchiha himself, Uchimoto Kazue had ended the bond between the clans. He was young when he did so, seventeen. Itachi, with his unique perception had know that he hadn’t meant harm or insult, and just to protect the only family he had left- to give the sister a choice. But it had left the Uchiha elders angry, and the two clans continued to feud. Cheyoung was hidden from them, though they felt she was still Uchiha.  _

_ He had seen her for the first time that dark night when the fox had attacked- the young toddler with the wide blue eyes, carried by her grandmother. She hadn’t been crying and screaming about her parents or brother, just looking at the door as if they’d appear. _

_ Itachi had began noting the young girl when he picked Sasuke up from primary school, or on the rare occasion the young Kazue left from the Kazue clan houses. Unlike him, her childhood had been full of love, few expectations, and the desire to just be happy. Her smile hid no darkness. _

_ His mother later disclosed what the relationship had been, and he knew that his instincts had been right. Cheyoung Kazue should be his wife, and he let Mikado know. His mother had smiled sadly, knowing that he was technically right, if not too ambitions. _

 

_ The next day Itachi asked if he could take Sasuke to school. As soon as his younger brother had been dropped off, he went to find her. She was waiting for her class to start, on the swing in the back. He liked the soft grey dress she wore, with a big blue bow. She was cute.  _

_ Despite the fact he was shy, he had no trouble going up to her. _

_ “Hi.” _

_ She turned, eyes wide. _

_ “...” She didn’t answer. _

_ “I’m Itachi.” _

_ “...” She was more quiet then he. He gave a small smile. _

_ “What’s your name?” He already knew, but it did make her look up again.  _

_ “Chey..Cheyoung Kazue.” She didn’t seem to lack confidence, yet he knew she was hesitant to talk to him. The Uchiha symbol must be like a forbidden fruit to her. He offered her a large blooming flower, hoping that earring her trust would be quick. _

_ “I’m glad to meet you Cheyoung. Let’s be friends.” His smiled was kind. The girl, in response, gave a shy smile back, taking the flower.  _

_ As if it took an immense amount of courage, she slowly took out her other hand, placing it in his and curling the small fingers. Her other finger went out, sassily tapping his nose with the rose.   _

_ “Okay, but you can not tell my brother!”  _

From there, other memories returned. He could tell that old links were reforming, old misunderstandings mending. It wouldn’t solve everything...

But she would be whole again.

And she had to be, because she was his, and he would protect her to any end. Even if it meant his own defamation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After it was done, basking the the warmth of her love, he released the jutsu. He watched her eyes rest, dreaming of better days. Once again, her world could have sunshine.

  
  



	21. The Flicker

When I awoke, I was in the familiar warm bed I had accustomed myself too. Sheets were wrapped around me, and I was in a clean underobe. My eyelashes fluttered, taking in the lovely scene. I felt warm, and the creepings of joy fluttered deep in me. I felt so different then I had for a long time that I just lay there. There was a flutter of robes, and a soft hand on my head, which I assumed was the maid’s. What had happened? My head pounded, but my soul soared.

I heard a door slide open, then a set of steps. “Master,” The maid called from the small opening she had made. “I have brought towels and food for the young mistress.” 

“Thank you, Fuame.” Itachi answered. I heard more steps, and the hand leaving my forehead.

“Anything else sir?” He didn’t say anything, and I assumed he must have shook his head, because the door closed. 

Though exhausted I opened my eyes to scope out the situation. There I could see the brightly lit room, sunshine pouring through the windows. 

And there was Itachi, his hair lit up brightly, face in slight shadow. He had a book in his hands, but was looking over at me. 

“Itachi.” I muttered softly, as if seeing him for the first time. The thoughts had yet to process well enough to make sense of the world, or what exactly my feelings should be. All I knew is that Itachi had was there. 

He smiled gently, before rising. He picked up a cup of water that the maid had proffered earlier, bringing it over. 

“Drink, Cheyoung.” I weakly raised a hand, and he helped me take a drink. While drinking he gave a thoughtful look, then lowered his head to kiss my forehead. “You have been sick for a few days. I was worried.” I nodded lightly. “I was forced to send the maids off home so they would be less impatient. The women kept trying to wake you.” The fuzzy image of a green haired service came to mind, but I lost it. I figured that I must have been drugged up. Even so, memories began returning. A suicide mission of revenge. Dangerous enemies and even worse allies. A blonde renegade came to mind.

 

“Itachi-” He put his finger to his lips, shushing me. 

“You need rest and food.” 

 

What had it all been for? Why this great kindness and caring? Who was Itachi Uchiha?

 

“Itachi... Why?” The memories- ones I had sealed away. I had joked to myself at the time, but what a fool I had been! Itachi walked towards me, contemplating my words. It had all been so easy and clear.

 

Now, with these old memories I knew one thing then I had forgotten.

 

I grabbed my head as something burst inside. My agony was complete, the pain of the moment coming upon me. Oh god, I loved Itachi Uchiha. I had based my entire life around a  _ lie  _ that I could kill him, and once again be happy. 

“Why? Itachi, why?” The memories ran like water on a glass window, streaming into a realization. Tears hit the blanket in spades. I nearly threw up. Ha had gone inside and  _ he knew everything.  _ I had been so confident no one could know how to bypass my mind so easily, yet he had. He was so much stronger than it burned. “How could you do this?”

His gentle hand touched my back.

“Is it not obvious?” Of course it was. We had both felt it.

Itachi Uchiha saved me. Against all ninja intuitions- Not only that, he had gone  _ inside  _ and undone something, an old fault. 

The feelings, the memories. He had shared  _ his  _ memories and feelings, up until a certain point. He had loved me. 

My eyes shut again, not wanting to continue to look at his sharp chin, the soft, caring mouth, nor the eyes that had warmth that seemed lost. 

“You may think that you have done me a favor, but you have not.” Itachi didn’t say anything, but his hand remained on my back. “I can’t leave. Not with these curse marks.”

“I don’t expect you too, at least not yet.” I bit my lip at his answer, my eyes looking up at him. He seems so harmless, so calm. “ I don’t plan on killing you.”

“Even with all our past Itachi, you can’t expect me to trust you.” It was unspoken in the air. Yes, I did feel something him. But  _ no,  _ I would not give in, since he still was the brutal murderer of his entire clan.

He tilted his chin, nodding. The memories he shared had cut off the year he joined ANBU. He had changed so much that year. Even now, as he walked away to sit on the 

“If you’re hoping for me to tell you I didn’t kill them- you’re even more foolish than I supposed.” I shook my head, but yes, I had been hoping since the moment I woke up that this was some mistake. 

“Regardless, here we are. I can no longer kill you. And you, for some reason, won’t kill me despite all indications you should.”

“You are still of use to me.” He brought his long legs up, to sit cross legged, head on hands. 

“Why did you kill them?” My voice was soft, and my fingers wrapped around the bedspread. It was a leap in our conversation, one he wasn’t expecting. I saw his eyes widened, if only slightly. My eyes were wide, desperate to know what his motivations were. I was leaning forward on my hands.

“This is not a conversation we will have.” He stood, getting off the bed, walking to the door. “Sleep.” And with that he left, footfall soft and considerate.

My head fell back on the pillow.

I  _ remembered _ , that he could be quite difficult.

 

_ The day after my academy graduation I had visited my parents. It hadn’t been a good day. Despite his promises, Itachi never showed up. Uchimoto didn’t seem to notice, and I tried my best to not be fazed. It’s not like Itachi was required to come. _

_ The graves were well kept, and there were marks that I was not the only one who came by often. Flowers, small treats, and a small picture of the Kazue family. My father, tall and handsome with devastating blue eyes that mother had said he must have some sort of jutsu on them. My father would laugh at his second wife, Itami- my mother. He would retort that she was the only one with strange power in her eyes and he was right.  _

_ Uchimoto was the one to tell me this, as well as show me the home videos and journals both kept. They had become lifelines to my in the years that followed their deaths. _

_ I don’t know how long I had been there, but it didn’t seem long enough. I was interrupted by a teenager with curly dark hair, and it didn’t take me long to see the Uchiha symbol of his shirt. He was in a leaf headband, very battered compared to my new one.  _

_ I figured he would move past me, but I was shocked when we came right besides me, only to sigh and sit down. He looked up, nodding. _

_ “Hey- Cheyoung?” I looked down, letting my cool gaze do the talking. He laughed. “Hey, that’s not nice to do to your cousin!” I put a small hand on my waist, frowning. _

_ “Cousin? I don’t have any cousins.” His eyebrow raised. _

_ “Of course you do. I’m Shisui! We’re related on your mom’s side, through marriage.”  _

_ “Huh?” He shrugged again. _

_ “Of course, I know that your brother doesn’t really want you talking to any of us, and heaven knows how protective Itachi can be-” I turned. _

_ “You know Itachi?” He smirked, having me hooked. _

_ “Course I do- Uchiha right! But I do get irritated when he beats me. I can’t be beat by a younger guy like that!” I nodded, knowing Itachi was deviously clever. We occasionally sparred, but it was more out of kindness that I usually only got a few bruises from his attacks. _

_ “So... why are you here?”  _

_ He sighed.  _

_ “I was curious. Not to mention I liked Itami, and asked her to marry me when I was younger.” I gave a giggle, thinking of him trying to whoo my mom.  _

_ “She’d never marry a scrawny guy like you.” He flushed at the insult.  _

_ “Hey! Not very nice!” _

_ I giggled. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Well then- Maybe you’ll marry me?” I flushed red.  _

_ “Wha? No way!” I raised my arms high. “I’m going to be the strongest ninja ever. I don’t have time to get married!” _

_ “So after you become a strong ninja you will?” I was going to retort with a strong NO but I was beat to the chase. _

_ “Shisui.” We both looked over at the familiar figure of Itachi. “Isn’t the ANBU getting called in by the Hokage?” The curly haired boy smirked. _

_ “Our good friend Itachi. Here to save the princess!” Itachi blushed at the teasing and I rolled my eyes. “Ah well then- Duty calls.” I was surprised when Shisui suddenly flickered, then vanished. Itachi rolled his eyes, giving a small smile. _

_ “Show off.” He muttered. _

_ I put my hands in my pockets, then looked at the grave, turning away from him. He noticed my discomfort, and he knew I was upset. _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “It’s okay. I know you have important stuff.” I sighed. “It’s just hard not to see you a lot. Since you’ve moved up it’s been different.” He had been different. A soft hand was placed on my back.  _

_ “No, I’m sorry. I promised, and I broke that promise.” I waved it off, but he caught my hand. “I’m serious Cheyoung.” _

_ “It’s alright Itachi.” _

_ “Forgive me?”  _

_ I sighed. _

_ “Ya sure.” To my surprise he brought his hand to his heart. _

_ Then smiled. _

 

I opened my eyes, memories of tender moments flooding me.

“Oh god,  _ Itachi _ .”

  
  
  



	22. The Honeymoon

 

**** She was feeling better the next day, and took advantage of this by deciding not to move, but stay in bed and  _ think.  _ All this time her reasoning of had been simple: She had to kill Itachi Uchiha, because he had killed the Uchiha clan. But now, the why behind it became so much more complicated. If her returned memories and feelings had been correct, if Itachi did indeed love her as he casually alluded too, then  _ why? _

He hadna’t killed her, nor Sasuke. Could it be there was a less menecing ulterior motive then what Konoha had previously considered? If everything Konoha had recorded or thought was wrong, then why? 

It was all questions that that would have no answers. Itachi would not tell her.

 

So the next question was what should she do next? She was now a part of an organization who was out to gather the tailed beasts, which could not be for any good purpose. She would have to play along in order to get any information back to the Hidden Leaf. She had to also play to Orochimaru, who wouldn’t release the curse marks until he was satisfied. 

So she would have to find the jinchuuriki, and somehow take it down in battle if she wanted to succeed and continue. The world no longer made sense if Itachi was still, underneath it all,  _ good.  _ She spend the evening thinking.

 

She later received a caller, late at night. 

 

“Deidara.”

“Satori- You look terrible.” She didn’t bother giving the response he deserved, since he had brought half the village with him. 

“Brother, what is this all about?” The blonde in disguise smirked relentlessly. 

“Hn, well, dear sister. I was just coming back on my trip when I heard from the village that you had been sick. They asked me if they could come and see you, so of course I couldn’t say no. But it seems like you’re doing better.” 

Cheyoung blushed at the ‘friends’ she had made, who had been so concerned about her. 

“Thank you, that was so considerate.” To her surprise she saw the green haired girl that was her maid. 

“Ma’am, we would also like to give you a gift.” This must not have surprised Deidara, because his eyes narrowed, a smirk appearing.

“How kind-”

Cheyoung tilted her head, politely nodding them to go on.

“My sister works at a hot springs, and if it’s okay, I’d like to invite you and your husband to go.” Her eyes flickered to Deidara as she saw the subtle nod of his head. She was about to decline when she heard Itachi.

“That would be wonderful.” Cheyoung flushed red at his voice, the night giving her plenty of time to consider what might have happened if things had been different. If Itachi had not become so dark, would they have had a future? She shook the thought away, moving to the more pressing matters. Why would both of her companions what to go to a hot springs resort? To relax? 

Then it clicked. The Seven tails must have something to do with it. As she looked up to Deidara he grinned. The little shit. 

He had planned it to make it seem like she and Itachi had problems, and needed an overtly romantic getaway. More alone time with Itachi, when he knew that Itachi was like a barb in her flesh, especially now. She had to admire that sort of tenacity and obnoxiousness.

“Of course. Who will show us the way?” She said, and the village women broke out in giggles.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

She was wrapped in a white bathrobe, standing at the verge of the rocky pool, the thick steamy air clearing her nose. Green foliage covered the tall fence that partitioned off one side that was the room of another guest. One the other side was the rough cliff face, covered in more green. On the third side was the secluded guest house, on stilts above the water with a stone and wood walkway leading to it. 

This was the sort of honeymoon she would have loved when she was a little girl, Itachi Uchiha included. But this was ominous. Deidara must have found a trace of the tailed beast to concoct such a plan. 

But she wouldn’t be dragged around anymore. No, she would plan and be the winner of this ordeal. Just because she knew she had feelings for Itachi Uchiha didn’t mean that she would betray her village, and her family.

Her heart dropped as she thought of Uchimoto. She had avoided thinking of him, and now her heart burned because she knew that his life must be agony. She wanted to be with him, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, just being herself. She wanted the Uchiha family back, to tease Sasuke Uchiha, to have her father back. She especially wanted her mother, who had been deceivingly good at reading people could tell her what to do.

She clenched her fist, eyes wet.

No, she was alone in this. 

 

There was a step behind her and she raised the large sleeve as if to cover her eyes from the sun. After she turned, looking at her supposed husband, who himself was elegantly draped in white. She wouldn’t tell Itachi, but it suited him, looking like an angel hair undone.

He walked up to her side, a slim fan in his hand. He showed no hesitancy as suddenly, his hand went to the tie holding his robe closed. Cheyoung’s eyes widened as Itachi pulled it off, then let the robe drop. Without a moment’s hesitation she turned her head to look to at fence, heart beating hard.

The feeling of his smooth cotton robe being tossed on her head was no accident. She became so flustered she near slipped as she pulled it off, and it was only the well placed hand of Itachi that stopped her from becoming a wet cat. He had soundlessly entered the pool, holding her up with a mere touch.

“Are you so embarrassed by me?” He had his eyes closed, other arm resting on the stone. She was surprised to see him so... relaxed. So... naked.

Her face went hot, and she jumped back, fiery red. 

“I think those that watch us would find you a bit suspicious-” She froze as he turned to her, eyes red. Her eyes flickered around, but she saw no one. But Itachi didn’t play around anymore. As she looked back to him, and his eyes were black. “If you resist getting in, I will  _ force  _ you to come in.”

As if to reinforce this, he turned, putting his palms on the rock. He would  _ get out, unrobed her, and force her in.  _

She hesitantly stepped forward to the pool, and him. Itachi put his head down in his arms to watch her. She walked over to the other sides, to get down the steps. Itachi didn’t stop looking at her.

“Itachi, if you don’t  _ look away _ , I swear I will blow our cover and tell everyone what we’re up too.” She could  _ feel  _ the smirk, but he closed his eyes, and she quickly threw off the robe and plunged under the water. Her arms covered her chest as she sunk under. She had pulled her hair up, fortunately, and wouldn’t have to to worry about it later. They had several engagements later that day.

“If you are always focusing so much on your perceived shortcomings, you’ll never realize how beautiful you are.”

Cheyoung looked up, face still red. Itachi was gazing so intensely at her that she could feel it in her toes. He raised a damp hand, motioning her over. 

“Come here dear one.” Then, his face bloomed into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. It was so clean, with no guile or hatred that it made her stop, and automatically she raised a hand grabbing his. Electricity went through her skin, making her feel like the clouds of her mind flew away. He pulled her close, till he put an arm around her, face in her hair. She could hear his soft breathing, the beat of his heart. Her own pounded mercilessly at first, but slowly is slowed, as did the world. His other hand would occasionally raise, brushing some hair down. 

Eventually even her own eyes closed. 

“Hey... I...” She whispered. 

“I know.”

She bit her lip. Whether or not it was true for him, he was at least kind enough to humor her for the moment. She prayed there was actually something there. 

 

When she woke up, she was on the bed, once again in her robe, blankets tucking in around her. The hotel room was empty, and Cheyoung felt a bit desolate. She raised up, pulling her robe back on her shoulder, pulling her legs to the side. 

The door opened, and her heart rose as she saw Itachi, clothed in a thin kimono, his face in a kind smile.

“Cheyoung, come. Let me help you.” She had put her hand in his before her mind came to herself. By that time he had already taken her to the adjoining room where he had picked out a lovely yukata. 

His hands were soft as he pulled her close, pulling the robe of her shoulders. She was about to protest when he leaned in and kissed her shoulder. Then, in a slow line he moved up her neck, slowly kissing to her neck. Her eyes fluttered, her face flustered, but she couldn’t move for some reason. 

Then, he let her robe drop. His hands moved to her back, kisses slowly dropping to the nape of her neck. 

She didn’t know what would have happened if he continued.

 

There was a loud knock at the door, and she suddenly found herself alone. In a panic she grabbed the underclothing, then the dress, getting into a semi-dressed state in seconds. At the side was the foundation which she put over the curse marks. 

 

Then she went to the main room. 

Itachi was there, once again looking cool and aloof. Deidara stood at the door, and Cheyoung was surprised to see a young woman at his side, dressed in a short skirt.

“He, un. How’s it going? Sounded awful quiet over here.” Cheyoung put a hand on her lip, refusing to let Deidara rule her emotions. One one man could mess with her today, and Itachi had already taken that job. She felt her stomach turn, the day’s events making her feel  _ off. _

She bit her lip, walking forward.

“Let’s go.” She didn’t look at Itachi, letting him trail her. 

 


	23. The Truth

 

After everything that had happened, Cheyoung knew she had to focus on finding the Jinchuuriki. Itachi was clearly becoming more forceful in his advances, and she knew that she couldn’t resist him, whatever his reasoning or motive.

Sitting at the dinner, it was clear Deidara set it up as a game. He knew that there was some sort of clue about the beast here. She just had to play his game to find it. In the party there were five sets of people: Her and Itachi, Deidara and the tart he found, the maid: Fuame and her sister Fu, the village rich lady and her much younger date, a young man she had never met. It was the last couple that got to her-  **_Hanzo_ ** appeared with another nameless women. That bit at Cheyoung for a reason she didn’t understand. 

After the small dinner, the rich old lady suggested a game of truth or dare. 

“No doing anything that can’t be done right here.”

Deidara snorted.

“That’s no fun.” 

The old lady tutted at him, and the rest of the group agreed. He snorted again but one look at Itachi and he agreed with a grunt. Hanzo cut in.

“I’ll go first. So  _ Satori,  _ truth or dare.” Cheyoung lifted her head. She had been covertly gazing at Hanzo.

“Truth.” She was a much better liar and concealer then most here. Except Itachi. 

Deidara smirked, fake dark hair flowing in the wind.

“Would you rather have power or love?” That made Cheyoung stop. It was much more impersonal than she thought Hanzo would give her. Yet, it seemed revealing in a way.

“Love. It’s seems like it’s much more rare.” Deidara shrugged but let it be as Hanzo gave her a look she avoided. The girl next to him frowned until he turned to her. The old lady urged her to choose. Cheyoung considered carefully, before settling on Deidara.

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” He said, recklessly. She put a finger to her lips. What could so do, to irritate or embarrass him? A smile came to her mouth.

“I dare you to not talk about art for the rest of the evening.” Cheyoung knew she saw his shit grin turn into an offended frown. The rest of the group laughed, congratulating her on knowing her brother so well.

“Fine, un. Well, It’s my turn then.” To everyone’s surprise he turned to Fuame, her maid.

“You, girl. Truth or dare?” Looking nervous, the girl quietly said dare. Cheyoung was surprised by the hesitance of the shy girl.

“I dare you to whisper your darkest secret in Cheyoung’s ear!” The girl looked startled, shocked, and her sister looked nervous. Deidara turned to the girl, his grin unbelievably wide, and Cheyoung knew that he had planned this all along. Even the girl’s sister was looking off about the request. There were cries from other that it was unfair, but Deidara didn’t concede his dare.  

“Go on, girl.” The girl got up, coming over to Cheyoung’s side. In her lowest voice she could muster she whispered, fear in her eyes. 

 

“My sister is a  _ jinchuuriki _ .” 

 

Cheyoung’s eyes widened, but then she turned it into a fake, sweet smile. “I’m sure, whoever the young man is, he would not doubt think you adorable.” The girl looked like a huge weight had been taken off her, because it seemed like Cheyoung didn’t believe her.

But she did. 

She saw Deidara smirk, the suspicious look of Hanzo, and for the first time that evening, looked to Itachi for guidance. He was impassive, expression like stone. 

Under the table she felt his fingers brush hers. 

When Fuame sat down again, next to a much tense sister, she turned to Itachi, asking him the next question, truth or dare. Cheyoung looked to the girl, covertly.

She had expected a beast, but she got a maiden. She sized her up, not impressed. There was no indication. Could this truly be?

The Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails. She had liked the girl who had shown such a feisty passion for living. Her eyes seemed to glow under the lamps, her green hair soft. 

Her thoughts were cut off when Itachi put a hand under her chin, to make her look at him. Then with no reservation, he kissed her.

 

Itachi kissed her. Not the simple passing on a challenge, but it seemed full of meaning and unsaid words. Oh god, it was a storm of feeling and contradictions. Cheyoung’s heart beat like a stormy ocean, and as her mind stalled, she felt herself kiss back. Then there was a pressure behind her eyes. 

She pulled back, knowing she would create a terrible impression of her pretend affection for Itachi, if she cried when he kissed her. There were cries of satisfaction and acceptance of the shy wife, and cheers at Itachi meeting the challenge, which was to simply, kiss his wife. 

She nodded, putting her head down like she was embarrassed, her red face enhancing the illusion. Cheers entered and left her ears, and the game continued till everyone had finished their turn. She occasionally gave looks around, mostly to the young green haired girl. But then, she caught the eyes of Hanzo Eiko, who had began giving her unabashed looks of anger. His date wasn’t pleased, and occasionally glared over at Cheyoung. She looked to Itachi, and felt his fingers squeeze. She flushed, giving Itachi’s arm a squeeze. That’s when she froze. 

_ Shit. _

As she looked up for the last time, she saw anger in Hanzo’s face. She must have been too obvious, because at that moment she knew that he  _ knew- _ knew that she had let her feelings for Itachi go too far, and become too clear. She had crossed the threshold. That she was no longer playing the game with Orochimaru. She could see his eyes get hard, glimmering in their sharpness. 

She glanced to Deidara who also had his gaze on her. He also seemed to have an unusual look for her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. His gaze suddenly became utterly devilish, then he gave a look from the girl Fu, to Itachi.

The message was clear.

Then, like a candle, her hope blew out. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It had been a quiet evening when Itachi pulled me away to our shared room. He walked at his steady piece, hands intertwined while my mind raced at a million miles an hour. I’m sure he felt like he was dragging a mannequin behind him because I felt my feet drag on the wood, the eyes of the company treacherously tempting me in thirty different ways. The pressure was getting to me, and my mind blanked.

We reached our room after a lifetime of walking on slick wooden beams. Finally, the door slid open and I found myself inside. 

“You knew.” I turned to Itachi. “You knew the entire time, and you never told me. In fact, you tried to distract me, lure me,  _ seduce  _ me, in order to divert my attention.”

He gave me a long look, his dark eyes framed by long lashes. I continued.

“If I have just  _ looked  _ and wasn’t distracted by you I could have been done with this.” I didn’t point a finger at him, and my voice was steady. But I was furious. “I  _ despise  _ you.” 

He frowned, the perfect porcelain veneer cracking. 

“Would you have actually been willing to kill a young girl? 

She sneered. “The irony.” 

“I never imagined you would be so willing to sacrifice another for yourself.”

“That seems more than a little hypocritical coming from you.” I was quick to retaliate, knowing he could not win using moral high ground. Ha. I would not be swayed by him. 

Even Itachi couldn’t help give a grim smile. 

As if out of nowhere I pulled a kunai, throwing ut at him. He caught it easily, but it gave me enough to throw a punch at him. 

I don’t know when he used his sharingan, but I was flipped onto the bed in seconds, Itachi’s arm against my throat.

“Don’t think, that just because you have good intentions it will save you from despair and  _ hate _ when you make that decision.” The air was already out of me and I struggled to breath. “I have done e _ verything _ in my power to help you.” He was gazing down at my, and for the first time, I saw a glimpse of his anger. “I will continue to do so. Hate me, Cheyoung Kazue, despise me. It would even be better if you went back to doing so.”

He turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan.  

“But  _ never  _ assume I will let you  _ destroy yourself. _ “ 

Our lips met passionately, as if a thousands years had passed. The mounting tension had burst, the anger, fear and agony turned into something neither of us could control. 

Itachi grabbed my leg, pulling me onto the bed, I grabbing his kimono, pulling it off to toss in the corner. He did the same for me.

Fire filled my soul.

“ _ Itachi- I...”  _

“Me too, Cheyoung.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Truly, Itachi had genius visual prowess. He could read everyone with great ease. He used it to find my darkest secrets, lure me, seduce me. 

Yes... He had almost one defeated me. 

We lay naked, and for the first time, Itachi was the first one alseep. He was breathing softly, laying partially on top of me. He had been asleep for awhile.

My hand was placed on his back, rubbing back and forth to comfort him. His pain was clear when he slept, the furrowed brow, but with each stroke his stress left.

As soon as he was completely asleep, I performed my jutsu with my other hand.

“Ninja Art: Memory Recall Jutsu.”

 

_ It had started with mild events. Unhappiness between the Uchiha and other clans. After the fox, it became like a nightmare. Revolution was imminent. Itachi had endless choices and the fine knife to walk on. He performed every move with precision, and only wavered a few times. She had never left his thoughts, and neither had Sasuke. Her remembered when she held his younger brother, and how Sasuke loved her.  _

_ The Uchiha clan was going to turn on the Hidden Leaf. They would have murdered the Kazue clan. Maybe even her. He stopped his future, so she could have hers. Things had not turned as well as he hoped. It had near ruined him. _

_ The night he promised the Hokage that he would solve this problem. Time was short but she knew he had asked a mysterious companion to help.  _

_ He stood at the edge of her bed. He would not touch her, though he knew she could become a problem. He couldn’t bring himself to harm her though. Uchimoto knew he occasionally checked on Cheyoung, so he wouldn’t bother tonight. _

_ He had to see her, one last time.  _

 

_ Even with blood covering him, he had to watch over her, make sure she was fine. He would do anything for her. He stood in her room, bathed in moonlight and guilt to say a silent, unheard farewell. _

_ Yes, nothing was too great a burden.  _

 

_ Even to sacrifice himself.  _

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Cheyoung’s eyes widened, the huge vortex of darkness, the memories and accompanying miasma made her eyes tear up. He hand released Itachi, who continued to sleep, his mind freed from the trap he had created in it. Her remorse near drowned her, chest collapsing under the pressure. She stroked his face softly, gritting her teeth.

Oh god. 

_ Itachi. _

She did not know how to contain herself. She carefully slid out of the bed, walking to the window. Tears poured down her face, and then she went outside, shutting the door behind her carefully, to not wake him. Hopeless. It would only end in cruel, unspeakable agony. Her curse marks burned with a fury.

_ God. Oh God. _

Itachi.

Itachi.

Faithful, Itachi.

Itachi, who had  _ always  _ been good. He had never waved. The overwhelming, silent knowledge could possibly destroy her. 

Why was it, that only in the depths of agony, we see the glory of love? This was an agony beyond compare. Her face burned in agony. 

Then in the night hair she fell to the ground, hyperventilating. Then she noiselessly screamed, teeth biting her lip hard enough for blood to drip to the floor.  Curling up in a ball she continued to shake for hours until she finally fell in exhaustion, sweat drying on her body. 

In the faint moonlight, her curse marks shone red. 

On the fence, Hanzo Ekio stood, face motionless, small blue ring in his hand. Then, his affirmation pierced the shadows. 

“ _ It’s done, Lord Orochimaru.” _

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Itachi woke up peaceful for the first time in years. 

 

Peace, personal fulfillment, trust. Things he had felt were forever gone. 

 

As he looked to his side, he forget his joy, looking for Cheyoung. He was quick to pick up her chakra, finding her outside. Immediately he knew something was horribly wrong.

Her curse marks were shining a poisonous red, her skin stark white. Her ring finger which held the  _ Void  _ ring red, as if someone had been trying to pull it off. Itachi moved quickly.  

So, Orochimaru would think it better let her die then her compromise her position. He frowned, picking her up. He had hoped to find a better cure, more time. He gritted his teeth, entering the room once again. His preparation was short. Bandages will seals, the invitation of a transfer.

He would never let her down.

After the hand signs, he could feel the curse leaving her. His chest felt heavy as the curse transformed, turning in him. His chest filled, exacerbating the weakness, making a small disease a terminal affair.

This would be his death, he knew. The rest of his life would have to be carefully plotted- It had dwindling down into mere years. But as he looked at the healthy figure of a woman, his love, with no curse marks, he did not regret it. 

As she slept, breathing again, he fell to his knees, sobbing.

Then, his eyes turned red, the Mangekyo Sharingan activating. 

  
  



	24. The Heartless

 

  
  


When she woke, Itachi wasn’t there. She went to the sliding door, looking out. Itachi was in the water, head in arms, sleeping. She walked outside, nervous, and saw saw him register her. He looked exhausted, but to her surprise, smiled.

She kneeled by the pool, tenderly lifting his face. “Itachi.” He closed his eyes at her touch, but she was surprised when he began coughing. The fit was so bad he turned, pushing her away. After he stopped, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You should be angry at me.” He said inquisitively.  She lifted an eyebrow. “You may be already. Regardless, I adore you.” The smile was so kind she almost broke down again. 

“Itachi. Is the day that you’ll tell me I can trust in you, trust that you’ve have always had good reasons for your past?”

“No. I warned you not to see a reality that doesn’t exist. The murder of the clan was my choice.”

“I refuse to see something that is not there.” He gazed at her, the softest expression almost coming to his face.

“You are not weak, Cheyoung Kazue, but you are soft. I don’t know why you seem to persist playing a game out you know will not end well.” Her eyes widened. Even now, he saw through her.

“How...”

“I know my own mind and I sensed you would try something.” Her head bowed her, frowning, but her hand continued to stay on his cheek. “After you offered yourself to me, and I... couldn’t refuse it. We are more apart of one another then we are separate. In the depths of my sorrow you will be dragged down.”

“You intend to die by Sasuke’s hand.” Itachi looked to her, than away. “Why would you do this to him?”

“Was your faith in your village so weak before you knew the truth?” 

Cheyoung bit her lips, conceding to her point. He was right. Her attachment and loyalty to him would supersede any village. And Sasuke would feel the same.

“Loyalty to the villages is  _ everything  _ if we are to progress as a people. You may think it was coercion that moved me, but I knew even then I wouldn’t have done anything else. Not even to stay with you.” See saw the fire he had for this. 

It was truth but it still burned her. His devotion to the future, for her and Sasuke to have one with peace, was more than any relationship was worth. In his eyes. 

She didn’t feel the same, though she knew Itachi’s nobility would never be compromised for anything.

“Will you kill me?” Itachi’s head snapped up, surprise finally showing on his face. Then, he became angry. I grabbed her arm, harshly pulling her forward.

“Stop being reckless- saying such ridiculous things.” She smiled, and he frowned. 

“I just needed to see it. Just once.”  She sat forward, putting her legs in the water, and he sat back, his hand stroking her ankle under the water. His eyes closed, and she knew he was going to say something she wouldn’t like.

“Cheyoung. I need you to go back to Konoha, or into hiding. I’ll set up the opportunity, but you can’t do this.”

“You want me to leave?” To leave him, specifically, she noted. 

“I have told Deidara that you and I will trail the Jinchuuriki. You will warn the girl, then I will  _ kill you. _ ” She smiled. 

“So I was right.” He made a small sound, as if to undermine the thought. The sky went dark, and cheyoung looked up, seeing clouds cover the sun. 

“If I disagree?” He looked at her, and she knew that she was asking for it.

“Do not force me to use the mangekyo sharingan on you.” He was serious, and she frowned, but nodded. “We’ll go tonight.” 

“Are you so eager to be rid of me?” She said softly, stepping out of the hot spring.

So didn’t know at what point he moved, but she was suddenly in the bed, him on top of her. His next kiss told her all she wanted to know.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The night was black as they ran through it, towards the small cottage that the Jinchuuriki was currently staying in. It was painfully quiet, and neither of them made a sound as their sandals hit the tree branches.

Neither or them deviated from the course, a small shack housing the jinchuuriki. She was the first to see it, rolling to a stop in front of the open window. She slipped in the window, but was given a stop at seeing the young green haired girl already on her bed, looking ready for her.

Cheyoung took a step forward, legs still a little weak. If the girl would fight... Cheyoung frowned, looking at the sleeping sister who served as her maid.

“Fuamae told me what she did. She said the blue eyed guy threatened to kill us if she didn’t.”

“Your sister has a good heart.”

“The seven tails told me that you were probably all ninja, sent to kill me.” Cheyoung nodded. “But I would appreciate it if you didn’t hurt my sister. You looked a lot more kind than the others.” 

Cheyoung took a step forward, but the small girl didn’t seem to be able to stop talking, a volcano of feeling. “Please... don’t make it hurt too much.” The girl’s eyes wide eyes, orange, seemed to glow.

Cheyoung finally reached her, touching her forehead. A wisp of chakra flew between them. Orange eyes closed at the smooth feeling that calmed her.

“ _ Run.” _

The girl popped up her head after a moment, then immediately went to her task. She must of indeed been a jinchuuriki, for she picked up her sister, went to the door, opened it, and disappeared with a shock.

Cheyoung stood in the empty, peeling shack, moonlight behind her pooling to light her from behind. She closed her eyes.

She turned to the doorway, preparing herself for the worst- she had made her decision to redeem Itachi.

She reached the front door, then stopped. She looked up to the treeline, her own eyes wide, mouth dropping open. Fists clenched as she looked at a branch of the tall tree, the long rope being pulled down by the weight of a body.

Hanzo Eiko stared down at her, eyes blank, throat swollen. Blood streamed down his stripped body, matting his hair, and sending the message that had been created for her.

Her mind went to something Itachi had said, that hadn’t been a huge deal at the time- He had told her himself. He was smarter than her. She dropped to her knees, throat filling with bile.

 

_ “I sensed you would try something.”  _

 

She had been deceived. It had all been a genjutsu, all the memories to keep her off balance. She felt his presence that had never left. He had told her he was aware of Hanzo’s stalking, their connection. 

He had murdered Hanzo. But why? 

She sneered as tears began to fall down her face. 

She didn’t love, or hardly like, Hanzo, but still. There was no real reason for this.

Itachi.

If not because she didn’t love him, but because he was too clever, to kill. To good of a manipulator. And now this was to show her the place she belonged. That there was no redemption for Itachi Uchiha. 

She clenched her fists. She would  _ not  _ play as his puppet. She bit her lip, blood coming through. She jumped up, cutting the body down, then catching it over her arm. Without looking back to Itachi, she turned. Then, she ran back to the village.

She’d kill Deidara instead. 

 


End file.
